You Only Live Once
by Tsuchito
Summary: Tu sais Kurt, la Dalton Academy, ça à l'air tranquille. Mais être un Warbler n'est vraiment pas de tout repos. Je ne peux que te conseiller de garder ta santé mentale bien attachée à l'intérieur de ton crâne car tu en ressortiras changé à tout jamais. Je tenais à te prévenir pour t'éviter un choc. Non, vraiment, intégrer cette école, c'est comme entrer dans un autre monde.
1. Chapter 1

Bon matin, bonjour ou bon soir (ou bienvenue, ou salut, ou yo c'est comme on veut c'est la fête ! Ahem j'arrête j'arrête.) Sachez que si vous lisez ces mots c'est que j'ai vaincu et que j'ai enfin réussis à poster ce chapitre. Si vous ne les lisez pas… Bah je parle dans le vide et c'est flippant. Voilà.

Donc, ce que vous vous apprêtez à lire est ma toute première fiction (mon tout premier écrit en fait) sur Glee. Donc me lancez pas de pierres si c'est nul, parce que ça fait mal, lancez moi des tomates ! C'est plus mou et au moins je pourrais les manger, ce sera rentable. (Cette phrase n'est absolument pas à sortir de son contexte.)

Bref, je sais pas trop ce que je peux vous dire, à part que cette fiction sera du klaine (et non pas du plaine, ta gueule le correcteur orthographique). En gros la chorale principale sera "The Warblers" et non pas les New Directions. Je me rebelle de la société moderne. Voilà. Il y aura Sebastian aussi parce que j'entube la chronologie de la série originale. Et plus sérieusement, il sera là parce que c'est un personnage que je (déteste) trouve intéressant.

Pour les Warblers, comme on les connait pas trop, bah je me suis servie d'une image que j'ai trouvée sur Internet, c'est apparement faux, mais ça m'arrange bien donc chut. Il y aura aussi des OCs (personnages inventés par moi-même pour les non-initiés) parce que voilà, et des ships bizarres, parce que dans ma tête tout le monde est polygame. Voilààà.  
>Je crois que j'ai tout dis… Ah ouais. Il est fort probable qu'il y ai du lemon, que Blaine et Kurt soit un peu OOC (pastaperpastaper), et que cette fic ne soit en fait qu'une immense Boy'sLove. Enfin bref, enjoy et bonne lecture !<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt se souvenait de la première fois où il avait rencontré les Warblers. Ils s'étaient affrontés pour la toute première fois, lors des Sélections. Et étaient arrivés ex-æquo, la chorale de Kurt, les New Directions, malgré leurs problèmes de couples plus qu'existentiels, avait réussi à se « coordonner » au dernier moment et avait offert au jury et au public, une prestation que tout le monde avait trouvé géniale. Mais pas Kurt. Et c'était faux en plus. Parce le duo SamQuinn sur « Time Of My Life » était réellement bon, et que la prestation de Santana sur « Valerie » avec Mike et Brittany à la danse était… spectaculaire.

Mais Kurt était boudeur et de mauvaise foi, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais devant qui que ce soit. Il aurait aimé avoir un solo, un duo… quelque chose. Au lieu de cela il s'était juste contenté de se dandiner en arrière-plan dans son rôle de choriste. Et il était… jaloux. Oui exactement, il était jaloux de Rachel, de Finn et de tous ceux que l'on pouvait montrer, tous ceux qui chantaient « normalement ». Des filles qui n'avaient pas la voix trop grave ou des garçons qui n'avaient pas la voix trop aigue… Comme Kurt.

Il n'avait jamais été gêné par sa voix avant. Certes, elle n'était pas au goût de ces abrutis de footballeurs. Mais justement ils s'agissaient d'abrutis. Et Kurt avait appris à ne pas faire attention à leur avis, à toutes leurs remarques blessantes, à tous ces slushis glacés qu'il prenait dans la figure et qui abimait ses vêtements, à toutes ces fois où il se faisait pousser contre les casiers ou jeter dans une poubelle. Tout ça ne l'atteignait pas. Vraiment. Il s'en fichait. Ouais… Il s'en fichait complétement.

Kurt avait donc rencontré les Warblers pour la première fois, dans les coulisses des Sélections. Juste avant le début de la compétition, la tension était à son comble du côté des New Direction. Rachel, Tina et Artie refusaient de monter sur scène parce que… En réalité Kurt avait la tête ailleurs et ne se souvenait pas de ce détail là. Ce n'était pas spécialement important, ça devait être pour ça.

S'il réfléchissait bien, peut-être que… Ah oui ! Rachel venait d'apprendre que Finn avait couché avec Santana. Et pour ce qui était des deux autres, ce n'était pas en rapport avec la pseudo-relation secrète entre Mike et Brittany ? Leurs petits amis de l'époque ? Kurt ne s'en souvenait vraiment pas.

Le jeune homme s'était assis sur une table, les jambes croisées, un peu éloigné du reste du groupe, lassé de leurs disputes incessantes. Il avait juste regardé devant lui. Et par le plus grand des hasards, son regard était tombé sur un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains. Il était plutôt grand, et paraissait très sexy dans son uniforme. Il était dos à Kurt, si bien que ce dernier n'aurait pu dire s'il était séduisant ou non. Mais en général, le derrière est plutôt proportionnel au-devant… Non ?

C'était dans ces moments où il délirait complétement que Kurt Hummel était heureux que personne ne puisse entendre ce à quoi il pensait.

Le Warbler (puisque d'après sa tenue il s'en agissait bien d'un) discutait avec un de ses amis, un (beau) blond, habillé semblablement.

Kurt avait toujours trouvé que cet uniforme donnait « quelque chose » en plus aux personnes qui le portaient. Une sorte de prestance.

De ce qu'il savait, la Dalton Academy était une école privée pour garçons, avec une politique de tolérance zéro en matière de harcèlement. Une sorte de paradis pour les gens comme Kurt. Mais la scolarité là-bas coutait un bras et la famille Hummel ne pouvait vraiment pas se le permettre. Même depuis que son père s'était remarié avec la mère de Finn Hudson.

Et puis à présent, Burt avait deux fils. Deux. Ce n'était plus simplement Kurt. C'était Finn et Kurt, Kurt et Finn. Finn l'hétéro, Finn qui avait une copine, Finn qui chantait comme un garçon, Finn le quaterback, Finn qui aimait le foot…

Perdu dans ses pensées, Kurt regardait devant lui, le regard perdu dans le vide. Sauf que devant lui, il y avait toujours les fesses du Warbler. Et que ça devait bien faire cinq minutes qu'il les fixait sans s'en rendre compte.

Le châtain semblait avoir dit quelque chose de drôle puisque le blond venait d'éclater de rire. Kurt, toujours en pleine réflexion intérieur sur la relation entre Finn et son père, ne remarqua pas qu'il s'était calmé et qu'il pointait son doigt dans sa direction, chuchotant quelques mots à son ami, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Il se retourna vers Kurt, qui leva les yeux, et lui adressa un clin d'œil qui fit virer le jeune homme au rouge pivoine. Il détourna rapidement le regard, très gêné par ce qu'il venait de se passer et aussi parce qu'en effet, Kurt pouvait ranger sans hésitation ce garçon dans la case : « Beau gosse absolument sexy ». Même son visage était beau. En fait, à bien regarder cette chorale, ils étaient vraiment tous beaux.

Et pour une école privée, ils ne semblaient pas très disciplinés non plus. Il y avait en un qui parlait en faisant des grands gestes à un châtain aux cheveux bouclés, un qui jouait à la PSP, un autre qui semblait répéter ses pas de danse. Et dans un coin, il y en avait deux qui s'embrassaient, amoureux, loin du regard des autres. Certains membres de « The Hipsters », la troisième chorale à participer aux Sélections, qui n'était composée que de personnes âgées, semblaient les observer d'un mauvais œil. Mais ils s'en fichaient.

Kurt déglutit, sentant les larmes s'amasser aux coins de ses yeux. Lui, qui avait peur de finir sa vie seul, il n'avait nullement besoin de voir des couples. Déjà qu'au Glee Club c'était dur, mais là, ils étaient gays. Comme Kurt. Sauf qu'eux, ils étaient aimés par quelqu'un qui le leur rendait… Au même moment, Mercedes Jones, sa meilleure amie, venait s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Ça va chou ?

Kurt n'osa se tourner vers elle. Par peur qu'elle le voit ainsi, sur le point de pleurer. Faible. Aucuns de ses amis n'étaient au courant de ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. (En même temps, la situation inverse aurait été plutôt bizarre.) Ils ne savaient pas que le harcèlement de Kurt avait empiré, que David Karofsky l'avait embrassé, et que vraiment, même s'il avait honte de l'admettre : Kurt Hummel détestait sa vie.

- Je vais bien, un peu fatigué par les cris de Berry l'hystérique, mais ça va.

Il se tourna vers elle, après s'être discrètement assuré que ses yeux étaient de nouveau secs. La jeune fille lui sourit, de ce sourire rassurant si particulier, qui mettait toujours Kurt en confiance et qui l'apaisait. Mais à cet instant, il voulait juste être seul.

- Je vais me recoiffer 'Cedes, à tout à l'heure, déclara-t-il avant de descendre de la table et d'aller chercher sa trousse de coiffure.

Il sortit rapidement de la pièce, les joues rouges, sentant le regard du Warbler aux cheveux châtains sur son dos. Sur le bas de son dos plus précisément. Il se dépêcha de rentrer dans les toilettes et posa sa trousse sur un lavabo. En réalité, pour le bâtiment où ils se trouvaient, la pièce était vraiment petite : cinq urinoirs d'un blanc laiteux accrochés au mur de gauche et trois lavabos dont un déjà occupé et l'autre d'une propreté douteuse au mur de droite. Au plafond, quelques ampoules diffusaient une lueur blanche pour pallier l'absence de fenêtre. Kurt trouvait la pièce un peu malsaine et ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle aurait besoin d'un bon coup de peinture à certains endroits. Même s'il n'était pas persuadé que décorateur de toilettes soit sa vocation future.

Il s'appuya sur les rebords de « son » lavabo et leva les yeux vers son reflet dans le miroir : forcément il y avait toujours cette fichue mèche qui ne voulait pas tenir correctement…

Kurt approcha son visage de la surface réfléchissante et s'observa pendant quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête et de soupirer doucement. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait. Il n'avait pas réussi à être ce qu'il était d'habitude. Il n'y arrivait plus. À savoir : des cheveux parfaitement coiffés, une peau sans imperfection et un style vestimentaire irréprochable. En même temps, ce n'était pas spécialement de sa faute si la tenue qui avait été choisie (sans son accord) pour le passage sur scène des New Directions était laide. Mais il se sentait mal dans ce pantalon beaucoup plus large que ce qu'il portait habituellement et cette chemise d'un bordeaux… particulier.

Il ouvrit sa trousse de coiffure à la recherche de sa bombe de laque, histoire de remédier au désastre ambulant qu'était ses cheveux. Il l'attrapa et pencha sa tête vers la gauche, près à inonder la fameuse mèche rebelle de produit. Son regard fut inévitablement attirer par son voisin de gauche, encore un Warbler, qui lui aussi, s'appuyait sur un lavabo. (Le lavabo de droite étant… vert, Kurt n'avait eu d'autre choix que de se mettre à côté du garçon.)

Il semblait plus petit que Kurt et avait les cheveux bruns et bouclés, on voyait qu'il avait tenté de les maitriser puisqu'un peigne était posé à sa gauche, et qu'il n'y était pas arrivé puisqu'un pot de gel était posé à sa droite. Kurt fronça les sourcils, de un parce qu'il était encore en train de mater un garçon et que ça commençait à devenir vraiment gênant puisqu'il n'était pas un voyeur. Et de deux parce que ce garçon avait vraiment de beaux cheveux et que, certes, ils partaient actuellement dans tous les sens, mais ce n'était pas une raison, selon le châtain, pour les enfermer dans un casque de gel. Le brun, qui n'avait pas prêté attention à Kurt jusque-là, enduit ses doigts d'une quantité imposante de gel et l'approcha de son crâne. S'en fut trop pour Kurt.

Avant même de se rendre compte, il attrapait le poignet du Warbler pour l'empêcher de commettre cette erreur.

- Non ! gronda-t-il, d'un air agressif.

Il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ça. Ce serait aller à l'encontre de tous ses principes. Il pouvait presque entendre les cheveux du Warbler crier. Les pauvres.

Son regard, toujours un peu menaçant, croisa celui, inquiet et apeuré, du brun. Il avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte et, puisque Kurt était plus grand que lui, la tête légèrement relevée vers lui. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur que Kurt connaissait bien. Le néon « HARCELEMENT » vint clignoter dans la tête du châtain. Il réalisa alors ce qu'il venait de faire et s'écarta précipitamment du brun, les joues en feu.

Cette chorale allait vraiment le prendre pour un taré.

_« Les hormones Porcelaine, les hormones. » _Aurait dit Santana.

- Je… Je… Enfin… T-Tu ne dois pas… balbutia-t-il, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

La honte le rattrapa, et il eut presque envie de pleurer. Mais il ne le fit pas. Parce que c'étaient les faibles qui pleuraient. Et que Kurt Hummel faisait de son mieux pour ne pas, ne plus en être un.

- Je ne dois pas ? demanda l'autre, en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, dans un geste que Kurt ne put s'empêcher de trouver adorable.

Les yeux mordorés du garçon vinrent s'ancrer dans ceux de Kurt, qui plongea dedans et s'y noya, bouche-bée. Ils restèrent quelques secondes, une minute peut-être, à se fixer là, les yeux dans les yeux. Au milieu des toilettes des Sélections.

Une goutte de gel coula de la main du brun jusqu'au sol les ramenant tous deux à la réalité. Kurt secoua la tête, pour reprendre ses esprits et murmura :

- Le gel… Dans tes cheveux… Tu ne dois… Ne fait pas ça… S'il-te-plait…

Il savait qu'il devait passer pour quelqu'un d'extrêmement bizarre, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il avait envie de coiffer ce garçon. Et correctement, sans gel. Et puis ce garçon avait des yeux…

_Contrôle tes hormones Hummel._ (N'est-ce pas Santana ?)

Le brun baissa les yeux et laissa échapper une espèce de rire nerveux. Kurt regrettait son geste : il se moquait de lui.

- Vous êtes une association c'est ça ? ironisa-t-il en relevant les yeux vers le châtain, après mes amis qui menace de m'évincer de la chorale si je ne change pas de coiffure, ce sont des inconnus qui viennent m'agresser dans les toilettes ?

Kurt eut un mouvement de recul et lâcha dans un quasi-glapissement :

- Non, non ! Je ne… Je ne voulais pas…

Le Warbler se radoucit, lui lança un sourire rassurant et posa sa main – non sale - sur le bras du châtain :

- Eh ! Je plaisantais. Tu sais… C'est juste que je n'arrive pas à maitriser mes boucles… sourit-il en haussant les épaules, avant d'ouvrir le robinet pour nettoyer sa main.

Kurt cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, des papillons qui explosait dans le ventre. C'était presque une invitation là. Un sourire soulagé apparut sur son visage et ses joues rosirent sans même qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Et ce n'était surement pas parce que le garçon en face de lui était vraiment mignon et que quand il souriait il l'était dix fois plus.

- De toute façon, je vois que j'ai affaire à un professionnel, déclara-t-il, en effleurant les cheveux de Kurt du bout des doigts.

Le châtain rougit (oui, encore.) et tenta d'expliquer que ses cheveux étaient horriblement de travers, mais l'autre reprenait déjà la parole.

- J'espère juste que tu n'es pas comme Wes qui veut juste me raser la tête. Enfin tu ne sais pas qui est Wes donc ce que je dis doit te sembler bizarre mais c'est un des gars à la tête des Warblers. Ma chorale. Mais je m'égare et euh… J'imagine que tu t'en fiches de toute façon…

Il avait cette façon d'agiter les mains quand il parlait que Kurt ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver chou.

- C'est pas grave, murmura-t-il avec un léger rire qui fit briller les yeux du Warbler pendant 3 secondes, si bien que Kurt était persuadé d'avoir rêvé.

- Dit, reprit l'autre, je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas et ce n'est habituellement pas mon genre mais…

Kurt retint son souffle.

- … Est-ce que tu peux m'aider à me coiffer ? Je ne sais vraiment pas comment m'y prendre et… Ça ferait surement plaisir aux autres… Enfin tu vois la compétition débute bientôt donc… Je suis idiot, bien sûr que tu le sais. Tu n'utiliserais pas les toilettes réservées aux artistes si tu n'y participais pas mais… Oh mon dieu, désolé mais c'est affreusement gênant... Et je recommence à parler tout seul…

Il passa une main dans sa nuque, un sourire gêné sur les lèvres et les joues rouges. Kurt expira, déçu et ravi à la fois parce qu'il s'était encore fait des films romantiques qui n'allaient jamais se réaliser. C'était vraiment embêtant, il s'enflammait pour un rien et tombait amoureux (même si dans le cas présent il trouvait juste le garçon très, très mignon). Comme avec Finn, son actuel demi-frère, ou Sam, un autre membre du Glee Club et petit-ami de Quinn, ex de Finn.

Oui, la vie de Kurt avait tendance à ressembler à une de ses séries américaines où tout le monde couchait avec tout le monde. Et c'était vraiment fatiguant de jouer le personnage secondaire homosexuel sans avenir. Parce que oui, dans la plupart des séries que Kurt avait regardées, il y avait un gay qui ne servait qu'à être drôle et qui finissait par disparaître quand les scénaristes n'avaient plus besoin de lui.

Il ne croyait pas en Dieu mais s'il s'avérait que c'était vraiment lui qui avait écrit sa vie, alors Kurt était prêt à prier pour ne pas juste disparaître comme ça.

En réalité, c'était peut-être pour ça qu'il s'habillait de telle sorte qu'on ne puisse le manquer quand il allait quelque part : il ne voulait simplement pas qu'on l'oublie.

Le bouclé se mordit la lèvre, ce que Kurt trouva absolument sexy, en attendant la réponse du châtain. Actuellement, Kurt aurait tout donné pour juste être transféré à la Dalton Academy et peut-être devenir amis avec des garçons de son âge, possiblement gays comme lui, qui pourrait le comprendre…

Parce que Kurt n'avait personne à qui parler de ce qu'il subissait quotidiennement et que le Glee Club semblait l'ignorer. Ou alors il ne le voyait réellement pas.

Kurt lui adressa un grand sourire (mais non, le brun ne rougissait pas, c'était obligatoirement Kurt qui rêvait encore une fois…) et l'entraina vers le lavabo.

- J'espérais vraiment que tu me le demanderais.

Comme il était le plus grand, le châtain n'eut pas besoin de le faire asseoir et commença directement à passer le peigne dans ses boucles soyeuses et brunes. Un agréable silence s'installa, parfois ponctué par des grognements quand Kurt buttait sur un nœud et faisait mal au jeune homme.

Une fois qu'il fut persuadé de les avoir démêlées à la perfection, Kurt passa sa main dans les boucles en guise de dernière vérification et, _oh mon Dieu_ que c'était doux. Il baissa le regard, pour ne pas que le brun puisse le voir rougir dans le miroir. Il attrapa la laque de sa main libre. Il repassa un coup de peigne dans la tignasse du jeune homme et en approcha la bombe de produit.

- Attention, prévint-il avant d'asperger les boucles.

Surpris, le brun se mit à tousser puis à rire de sa propre réaction, ce qui, les deux combinés, le poussa à un semi-étouffement. Kurt le tapota doucement entre les omoplates.

- Eh doucement, je ne veux pas te tuer, sourit-il.

- J'espère bien, j'irais chez un autre coiffeur autrement, toussa le Warbler, amusé.

Kurt secoua la tête, pour dissimuler son amusement, et se remit à la tâche.

- Tu devrais les couper tu sais, ça rendrait le travail plus facile. Et surtout, bannis le gel de ta vie. Vu tout ce que tu t'apprêtais à étaler sur les cheveux, je suis sûr que ça les abimera à long terme. Je n'en utilise pas donc je n'ai pas de preuve à te fournir mais…

- Ça ne tient pas sinon, grogna le brun.

- C'est parce qu'ils sont trop longs, coupa Kurt sèchement.

Au même moment, une voix que Kurt crut identifier comme celle de Sam, retentit dans le couloir :

- Plus que sept minuuuuutes.

Le tout suivi d'un chapelet de juron.

- J'ai presque fini, marmonna Kurt en aspergeant une mèche de plus.

- Je te fais confiance, si j'arrive en retard je dirais que je m'étais fait kidnapper par un coiffeur fou dans les toilettes, plaisanta l'autre.

Kurt pouffa.

- Et voilà ! s'exclama-t-il, fier de son travail.

- Wow. Merci… murmura le bouclé, impressionné, c'est parfait. Vraiment merci.

- CIIIIINQ MINUUUUUTES, hurla Sam pour une raison inconnue. (Surement parce que Rachel était partit bouder et qu'on n'arrivait pas à la retrouver.)

En guise de réponse, Kurt lui fit un grand sourire et rangea son matériel dans sa trousse.

- Je ne sais pas comment faire pour te remercier… Je… En plus, je risque de me faire assassiner si je ne rejoins pas les coulisses d'ici trente secondes donc je ne peux pas vraiment rester. Mais tu es vraiment doué ! Je… Vraiment merci de…

- Merci de t'avoir agressé dans des toilettes ? proposa Kurt, le sourire aux lèvres.

Le brun, se mit à rire, découvrant ses dents blanches et wow, Kurt était sûr de ne jamais avoir vu un sourire aussi beau que celui-là de toute sa vie.

Le Warbler se déplaça rapidement jusqu'à la porte.

- J'aimerais vraiment rester discuter avec toi pour te remercier infiniment mais on passe en premier… (Il poussa la porte des sanitaires) … Et je tiens à la vie si tu vois ce que je veux dire donc je vais y aller…

Juste avant de sortir, il se retourna une dernière fois :

- Hey… Je veux dire… Tu as l'air vraiment sympa et… Je ne sais même pas…

- Kurt Hummel des New Direction, le coupa le châtain en souriant.

- Oh… Euh… D'accord merci… En même temps je me doutais que tu n'étais pas un Hipster, tu es trop jeune mais… B-Blaine Anderson, Warbler ! déclara-t-il finalement en se montrant du doigt. J'espère qu'on se reverra plus tard Kurt !

Il partit en courant, tandis que Kurt restait figé, les joues écarlates, un sourire idiot sur les lèvres. Ce garçon était vraiment, vraiment mignon, avait des yeux et un sourire à tomber par terre et le cœur de Kurt avait failli exploser quand il avait prononcé son prénom.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur un Sam hystérique qui traina pratiquement Kurt jusqu'aux coulisses, ne lui laissant que le temps d'attraper sa trousse et d'arrêter d'avoir d'un abruti fini.

Oui, Kurt se souvenait parfaitement de sa première rencontre avec Blaine Anderson. Il se souvenait aussi s'être assit dans la salle, entre Mercedes et Quinn, et que Rachel, Tina et Artie était finalement et incompréhensiblement présent et souriant. (Sauf Rachel, qui boudait toujours un peu, mais ce n'était pas bien grave, les New Direction avaient l'habitude.)

Il se souvenait aussi de la prestation des Warblers sur « Hey Soul Sister ». Il ne connaissait pas le titre de leur seconde interprétation et ne l'avait du coup pas retenu.

Mais quand le rideau s'était levé, le silence s'était fait sur la salle. Les chœurs avaient démarrés. Puis Blaine s'était avancé dans la lumière et la chanson avait commencé.

A Capella. Kurt les respectait énormément pour ça. Ils étaient tous synchronisés. Beaux. Doués. À couper le souffle.

Way you can cut a rug_ [__La façon dont tu peines à danser __]_

Watching you's the only drug I need [_Te regarder est la seule drogue dont j'ai besoin __]_

So gangster I'm so thug [_T'es une telle gangster, moi un tel voyou_]

You're the only one I'm dreaming of you see [_Tu es la seule dont je rêve tu vois_]

I can be myself now finally [_Je peux finalement être moi-même_]

In fact there's nothing I can't be [_En fait, il n'y a rien que je ne puisse être_ ]

Et à cet instant précis, cette phrase précise Blaine avait perdu son regard dans la salle, par hasard, ou par chance, il trouva Kurt presque du premier coup et leva son pouce dans sa direction.

I want the world to see you be with me [_Je veux que le monde voit que tu seras à mes côtés__]_

Le châtain lui lança un grand sourire, tandis qu'il rougissait légèrement, espérant que la salle était trop sombre pour que quiconque remarque quoique ce soit. Seulement, Mercedes lui mit un coup de coude, pour lui signaler qu'elle avait très bien comprit ce qui venait de se passer.

Parce que c'était une chanson d'amour. Et que selon le point de vue de la jeune fille, on aurait pu penser que Blaine chantait pour Kurt. Mais comme il ne se connaissait que depuis vingt minutes grand maximum c'était impossible. Il était juste gentil. Voilà. Juste gentil.

•••

Si Kurt se souvenait tout ça, plus de sept mois plus tard, c'est qu'il y avait une raison.

Après les Sélections, Kurt s'était demandé s'il allait revoir les Warblers, s'il allait revoir Blaine. Si ça allait enfin se passer dans un film romantique avec une fin niaise et **heureuse**. Ça ne se passa pas comme ça.

Sa vie continua, telle qu'elle l'était avant : le Glee Club, la santé de son père, disputer Finn quand il laissait trainer ses caleçons ou qu'il mangeait trop salement, aider sa belle-mère Carole avec la cuisine, ses vêtements, le lycée, …

Non. Définitivement, rien n'avait changé. Karofsky s'était calmé, puisqu'il avait désormais peur que Kurt révèle qu'il l'avait embrassé. En effet, si les autres apprenaient que Dave Karofsky, alias un des plus gros homophobes de McKinley était gay… Il fallait mieux ne pas y penser. Kurt, qui, d'une part, tenait à la vie et d'autre part n'était pas (lui au moins) un gros connard, n'avait rien dit.

Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que Kurt ne changeait pas de couloir (voir de bâtiment quand c'était possible) quand il le voyait arriver.

Et puis de toute façon, Azimio, un autre footballeur, qui lui, était probablement le plus gros homophobe à six kilomètres à la ronde avait prit le relai. Sauf que lui, il n'était pas secrètement homosexuel. Donc il était deux fois plus violant.

Burt avait été surprit dans un premier temps en apprenant que son fils était subitement devenu **très** maladroit. Mais Kurt, pas idiot, faisait exprès de tomber pendant les répétitions du Glee Club et pouvait ainsi prendre Finn comme témoin.

Il n'en parlait pas à son père. Pas parce qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Plutôt parce qu'il ne voulait pas le décevoir. Déjà qu'il avait un beau-fils au summum de l'hétérosexualité (et de l'imbécillité aussi parfois, mais c'était encore autre chose) qui était tout le contraire du châtain… Il n'avait pas besoin en plus de prouver à son père qu'il était incapable de se défendre tout seul. Et qu'il était faible. De toute façon, il ne voulait pas l'embêter avec ça, depuis sa crise cardiaque, Kurt évitait au maximum de l'énerver. Et il connaissait son père, s'il l'apprenait, personne ne pourrait l'empêcher de frapper ceux qui s'en prenaient à son fils. En plus il croyait Azimio, il savait plus ou moins ce qu'il était capable de faire si Kurt parlait.

Lors des Régionales, les New Directions avaient échoués contre les Warblers. Ç'aurait pu être une occasion pour Kurt de les revoir. (Surtout un certain brun aux cheveux bouclés. Mais juste histoire de reprendre de ses nouvelles et de voir s'il avait suivit ses conseils. Vraiment rien de plus.) Mais il n'y avait pas participé.

Azimio l'avait menacé. Il avait menacé de faire couler le garage de Burt grâce à la notoriété de son père qui était assez connu dans le coin, si Kurt se rendait aux Régionales.

Alors il n'y avait pas participé. Parce qu'il aimait son père, parce ce qu'encore une fois il ne pouvait rien dire, et donc pas se battre. Le matin du concours, il avait appelé Mercedes pour lui raconter qu'il était malade, qu'il avait mal à la tête et envie de vomir et que oui oui il se reposerait bien et pardon encore pour les Régionales.

Ils l'avaient remplacé par Lauren Zizes, et Kurt ne voulait même pas savoir comment ils avaient trouver quelqu'un aussi rapidement. Burt et Carole travaillaient. Finn était avec les autres. Il était seul chez lui. Il avait passé la journée à pleurer dans sa chambre et à détester le monde entier.

L'année continua, et se termina de la même façon. Kurt avait maigrit, beaucoup. Alors il portait des habits légèrement plus rembourrés. Il avait des cernes grisâtres, violacées, énormes. Alors il les maquillait. Il pleurait la nuit, se couchait plus tard, se levait plus tôt pour dissimuler les larmes et les cernes. Il ne mangeait plus, ne dormait plus, ne vivait plus. Il survivait. Tout devenait gris. Et autour de lui, personne ne semblait s'en rendre compte. Trop obnubilés par leurs propres problèmes, ses amis ignoraient ouvertement ceux de Kurt, et il ne faisait rien pour qu'ils s'y intéressent. Mercedes était plus ou moins avec Sam, et elle passait tout son temps libre avec lui. Kurt ne s'en plaignait pas. Il ne se plaignait jamais. De toute façon, il n'était pas le plus important. Ça l'était beaucoup plus de savoir ce que Quinn et Sam avaient fait quand ils étaient ensembles. Il n'était pas important.

Il était en vacances à présent, Carole et son père étaient à Hawaii, en voyage de noces. Finn campait pratiquement devant la télé, quand il n'allait pas chez Puck ou chez Sam pour jouer à des jeux vidéo auxquels Kurt ne comprenait rien. Il ne voulait pas le comprendre d'ailleurs. Les autres membres du Glee Club étaient partis en vacances. Et puis il y avait Kurt, qui restait bloqué à Lima, à faire semblant d'être heureux pour les autres.

Il passait son temps dans son lit, ou sur Internet. Il n'avait même plus envie de chercher de nouveaux habits sur ses sites préférés. Il se contentait de regarder des clips musicaux et de lire des informations inutiles sur les forums idiots qui polluaient le web.

Deux semaines après le début des vacances, il tomba sur un message de « **Wr3tch3d **» qui racontait qu'après avoir perdu ses passions, elle avait commencé une nouvelle activité, que ça l'avait « sauvée » de la dépression en quelque sorte et blablablabla.

Kurt ne se sentait pas « dépressif ». Il était juste plus sensible, plus triste, plus mou... Il n'avait pas besoin d'une nouvelle activité… De quelque chose à faire… Il ne verrait pas Azimio des vacances. Bien sûr tout reprendrait à la rentrée. Mais en attendant… Il était tranquille… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il sortirait de chez lui, pour s'exposer de nouveau au regard des autres ? Pour qu'on se moque encore de lui ? Il n'avait pas besoin de ça.

Finalement, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, se fut Finn qui réussit à le convaincre.

Un matin, ou plutôt un midi, puisque le jeune homme semblait avoir oublié qu'on pouvait se lever avant douze heures, il demanda à Kurt s'il voulait l'accompagner chez Puck.

_- Sérieusement Finn ? Moi ? Chez Puck ? À jouer à je-ne-sais-quel-jeu-de-baston-idiot ? _

_- Bah… J'sais pas, marmonna Finn, la bouche pleine, mais sinon tu comptes faire quoi ?_

_- Depuis quand ça t'intéresse ? se braqua immédiatement le châtain. _

_- J'demande c'est tout… T'énerve pas, grogna son demi-frère. _

Oui, depuis cette discussion qu'ils avaient eu dans la salle à manger des Hummel-Hudson, Kurt avait prit une décision. Parce qu'au fond Finn n'était pas idiot, et il risquerait de dire à Burt que son fils passait son temps à ne rien faire. Comme ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de Kurt, il savait que son père soupçonnerait quelque chose, et il ne voulait pas qu'il soit triste, pas maintenant qu'il était en voyage de noces avec une femme formidable. Pas maintenant que son cœur commençait à aller mieux. Un peu.

Et c'était pour ça que Kurt était à présent vêtu de l'uniforme du Lima Bean et qu'il s'apprêtait à démarrer sa première journée en temps que serveur. On l'avait placé sous la tutelle d'une jeune fille du nom de Chelsea McLogan, une petite brune énergique aux yeux verts, qui lui rappelait ironiquement Rachel par moment. Il ne savait **vraiment** pas pourquoi...

- Aller Kurt ! On se dépêche ! Il est déjà 13h ! Les clients ne vont pas t'attendre !

Il sortit de la pièce qui servait de débarras au café, et de vestiaires à l'occasion, les joues un peu rouges. Se sentant exposé, dans cette tenue qui n'était pas la sienne et qui montrait à quel point il était maigre.

- T'inquiète t'es parfait !

Il ouvrit la bouche, pour protester, mais elle le traina rapidement derrière le comptoir.

- Bon, pour ton premier jour, contente-toi de faire ce que je te dis ok ?

Elle lui sourit, et il acquiesça timidement la tête.

- Détend-toi ! Je ne vais pas te manger tu sais…

- Alors comme ça on terrorise les nouveaux Chels' ? lança un serveur qui se prénommait Callum selon son badge.

- Tais-toi Cal', râla t-elle avant de s'adresser à Kurt plus doucement, excuse-le il est idiot.

- De toute façon mon génie ne sera reconnu qu'après ma mort, répondit dramatiquement Callum, je te souhaite bonne chance avec elle Kurt. Si elle te fais trop peur tu pourras toujours venir nous aider en salle.

Chelsea lui tira la langue, et il rendit sa grimace puis attrapa un plateau pour aller servir les premiers clients qui s'étaient installé à l'étage.

Kurt pouffa légèrement devant les pitreries de ses collègues.

- Bon, y'a deux types de clients, reprit Chelsea, ceux qui viennent pour un « encas » ou un café et ceux qui viennent déjeuner. Mais ça ne te concerne pas, c'est plus Callum et Betty, qui sont déjà en salle. Toi, tu restes à côté de moi au comptoir, tu vas t'occuper des encas rapides : tu prends la commande et tu la prépares. Moi je gère la caisse et je les fait payer, donc oublie juste pas de me dire ce qu'ils prennent.

- O-Ok…

- Ah oui, avant que j'oublie ! Il y a certains habitués ici, donc n'hésite pas à leur sourire et à être sympa avec eux. Si ça arrive je t'aiderais parce que parfois leur commande se résume à : « La même chose que d'habitude. » et que se serait extrêmement bizarre si tu savais dès ton premier jour de quoi ils parlent.

- D'accord merci…

- Pas de quoi ! C'est plutôt moi qui te remercie. La Terre entière a décidé de partir en vacances et on avait vraiment besoin de nouveaux serveurs. Tu arrives au bon moment.

À cet instant, la porte du café s'ouvrit, et un groupe entra et se dirigea vers le comptoir. Kurt se mordit la lèvre : ses premiers clients.

- Chelsea ! Épouse-moi ! lança l'un d'entre eux.

- Rêve toujours James, rétorqua la brune, amusée.

Kurt remarqua qu'il n'y avait que des garçons et… Qu'ils étaient tous habillés de la même façon.

- Pendant qu'on en parle, voilà des habitués : ce sont des élèves de la Dalton Academy de Westerville. Ils viennent souvent et sont assez sympas mais juste tu vois le grand aux cheveux châtains ? Celui qui est à côté du blond et qui est super sexy ?

Kurt hocha doucement la tête.

- Il passe son temps à draguer les serveurs donc fait gaffe à lui si tu veux mon avis.

- C-comment tu sais… Que je… bredouilla Kurt.

- Que tu es gay ? Désolé mais s'en vouloir te vexer… C'est un peu… Évident ?

- Oh… murmura t-il.

- Eh ! T'inquiète j'ai aucun problème avec ça. C'est juste pour toi que je dis ça, Sebastian court un peu après tout les garçons sexys qu'il voit donc…

- On parle de moi ? demanda l'intéressé en s'accoudant au comptoir. Désolé Chelsea mais toi c'est non, il te manque deux pommes et une banane pour me plaire, par contre, ton collègue…

Kurt rougit, d'une part parce qu'on était entrain de le draguer et de deux parce qu'il reconnaissait ce garçon comme le Warbler à qui il avait malencontreusement mater les fesses aux Sélections. Lui, en revanche ne sembla pas s'en rappeler.

Kurt reconnaissait aussi le blond qui avait interpellé sa collègue.

Oui, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Kurt se souvenait de sa première rencontre avec les Warblers.

- Pousse toi Seb', l'interrompit une voix, on voudrait commander.

- Tu déconnes ? Les tableaux avec la bouffe sont affichés _au-dessus_ de moi !

- Oui je sais… Mais…

- Oh non… reprit Sebastian en se retournant, d'un ton moqueur. Me dit pas que tu es trop petit pour les voir _Blaine_.

Kurt leva les yeux instantanément les yeux, et vit quelqu'un pousser le Warbler du comptoir. Quelqu'un avec les cheveux bruns, plein de gel. Quelqu'un qui leva les yeux et croisa ceux du jeune homme. Quelqu'un dont les sourcils se froncèrent, et dont les pupilles mordorés s'illuminèrent en reconnaissant le serveur, à qui il adressa un sourire éclatant. _Blaine Anderson_.

- Oh, tu es... il fronça de nouveau les sourcils, réfléchissant, … Tu es le garçon des Sélections… Tu t'appelles… Hum… Kurt ?

Oui, Kurt se rappelait aussi parfaitement de sa première rencontre avec Blaine Warbler Anderson.

* * *

><p>Voilàààà. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, parce que sinon je vais considérer que c'est nul et je vais abandonner. (Trooooop de motivation en moi.) Euh… Le prochain chapitre sera peut-être poster d'ici deux semaines, parce qu'avant je suis en vacances où j'ai pas le wifi. Je suis nulle pour respecter un délai, donc m'attendez pas trop uu. (Rassurant hein ? 8D)<br>Merci d'avoir lu :D.

Et comme j'ai parler : je remercie Cindy (Klaiindy) pour m'avoir corrigé et conseillé, je remercie Lenny parce que sans nos rps j'aurais pas eu l'idée pour cette fiction, et je remercie mon papa de m'attendre alors que j'écris ces mots parce qu'il faut que j'aille faire ma valise.

Bref, bonne vacances, bonne journée et joyeux noël.  
>À la prochaine o


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ! Désolé, je sais que j'avais dis deux semaines et tout… Mais j'ai une excuse en béton donc bon c'est pas grave hein ? (… Et c'est quoi ?) Ta gueule je suis toujours entrain de chercher.  
>Plus sérieusement, je devais le finir en rentrant de vacances, mais ce que j'avais déjà fait ne me plaisait pas donc j'ai pratiquement tout recommencé, j'ai eu quelques problèmes personnels qui m'ont... Occupé. (Rien de grave, c'est juste que ça ne regarde que moi.) Et après tout ça, je suis repartie en vacances bien plus rapidement que ce que j'avais compris. Bref, j'ai mal géré mon temps et je suis un caca en mousse. (- Cette insulte appartient à une fille qui s'appelle Camille.)<p>

Je me bats actuellement avec le wifi du camp de vacances où je suis donc je me dépêche, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve à la fin du chapitre si tout va bien. (Si vous n'êtes pas mort attaqué par un troll des montagnes quoi 8D.)

* * *

><p>Après les Sélections, Kurt avait tenté d'oublier la Dalton Academy. Il n'avait bien entendu pas réussi, mais c'était fait une raison : jamais il n'irait. Alors il avait redoublé d'efforts à l'école pour oublier, pour réussir sa vie. Et pour qu'une fois sa dernière année terminée, il puisse s'en aller.<br>Il serrait les dents, quand Azimio le frappait. Il serrait les dents, quand l'équipe de foot lui tendait une embuscade. Il serrait les dents. Il ne disait rien. Jamais. Il se taisait.  
>Et puis la Dalton Academy avait réapparu dans sa vie pour lui rappeler ce qu'il n'était pas et ce qu'il ne serait jamais. Ce qu'il n'avait pas et ce qu'il n'aurait jamais. La paix.<p>

Au Lima Bean, le temps semblait s'être arrêté : Blaine Anderson, son sourire, ses dents, la lueur dans ses yeux, ses fossettes… Il était toujours aussi beau.  
>Kurt avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte : <em>il se souvient de mon nom. Il se souvient de mon nom. Il se souvient de mon nom.<em>  
>Il déglutit doucement, et la terre se remit à tourner.<p>

- Oui, commença-t-il, c'est bien…

- Blaine ! Commande au lieu de draguer le serveur, râla un de ses amis.

Il était brun, sauf que contrairement à Blaine, il avait les cheveux lisses, et tenait la main d'un blond aux cheveux très clairs.

- C'est le rôle de Sebastian normalement, sourit le dit blond.

- Ouais j'avoue ce n'est pas juste. Après à quoi je sers moi ? râla Sebastian en croisant les bras.

- À rien Seb. Tu sers à rien, soupira le brun en secouant la tête.

- NONNNNNN. TELLEMENT DE VIOLENNNNNCE ! POURQUOI ? NICK POURQUOIIIII ? Tu es passé du côté obscur de la force mon pote ! commenta le blond des Sélections, en brandissant dramatiquement le poing devant son visage. (Chelsea avait dit son prénom quand les garçons avaient passés la porte mais… Le cerveau de Kurt était un peu… Occupé ?)

- Mais ta gueule Pinocchio ! bouda Sebastian.

- Je t'emmerde Alvin ! répondit « Nick », sur le même ton.

Kurt fronça les sourcils, tentant difficilement de suivre la discussion. Et au même moment, Chelsea éclatait de rire.

- Me le traumatisez pas les gars, il est nouveau et j'en ai encore besoin…

- C'est sûr, la coupa Sebastian, t'es tellement incapable de…

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Et pour cause, Chelsea lui avait balancé une corbeille de fruits et il avait dû opérer un repli stratégique derrière Blaine.

« Si tu me protège pas je te viole. » crut entendre Kurt, ce qui lui fit écarquiller les yeux.

- Connard, grommela la serveuse.

Soudainement, le blond dit « Des Sélections » se baissa et balança un fruit à Sebastian : … Une banane. Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains l'attrapa en plein vol.

- Oh voui (Kurt pouvait presque entendre les chœurs dans sa voix.) ! Merci James.

Et il se mit à sucer le fruit de manière très suggestive. Kurt rougit et détourna le regard, ce qui fit rire Chelsea et les autres Warblers. Mais pas Blaine. Blaine ne riait pas. Les joues légèrement rouges, il fixait Kurt. Et dans ses yeux –ses _magnifiques_ yeux mordorés-, le jeune homme crut déceler une lueur d'inquiétude.  
>Il s'inquiétait ? Pour qui ? Pour Kurt ? Bon en même temps, Sebastian n'allait surement pas attraper le SIDA des bananes donc ça ne pouvait pas être ça.<br>Mais pourquoi pour lui ? Ils ne se connaissaient pas. Il l'avait juste aidé à se coiffer avant une compétition de chant et lui avait donné quelques conseils… Ce n'était pas… En plus, Blaine avait les cheveux pleins de gel, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'avait pas suivi les conseils de Kurt. Ou peut-être qu'il n'en avait rien eu à faire. Peut-être qu'il n'avait fait que l'embêter… Une étrange sensation de tiraillement anima le ventre de Kurt. Et peut-être que là, en se comportant comme un abruti fini (parce que oui, la terre entière avait décidé qu'il **devait** passer pour un con là tout de suite maintenant. C'était obligatoire) il l'embêtait encore… Oui. Surement. De toute façon, rien n'indiquait que Blaine était… Intéressé par les garçons, puisque malgré tous les préjugés sur les écoles privés pour garçons, ce n'était pas obligatoire. Et dans tous les cas, même s'il était gay (ou même bi'), il ne pourrait pas s'intéresser à Kurt. Non, c'était impossible. Il méritait mieux, il était beau donc il avait surement déjà un copain ou une copine… Et puis Kurt était… Kurt.

Blaine ouvrit la bouche, probablement pour dire quelque chose, mais Chelsea le prit de vitesse.

- Donc Kurt, bienvenue dans le monde des poneys gays.

- Les poneys t'emmerdent, répondit Nick en riant.

- Les gars, reprit Chelsea en souriant, je vous présente Kurt. Kurt, je te présente ces tarés de Warblers de la Dalton Academy de Westerville. Ils sont sympas mais très cons.

- Et ta mère elle est conne ? observa Sebastian, qui avait commencé à éplucher sa banane.

- Ma mère va très bien, merci de t'en inquiéter, répliqua la jeune fille, amusée. Le vieux pédophile à la banane c'est Sebastian Smythe. (Le jeune homme lui adressa un coucou de sa main libre, un sourire lubrique sur le visage.) Le blond là, c'est James… James comment déjà ?

Elle pointait le « Blond des Sélections » du doigt. Ce dernier soupira.

- James Kirk. K-I-R-K. Ça fait 4 lettres, c'est pas bien compliqué à retenir.

- Laisse-la, elle est blonde, intervint Sebastian.

- Pas du tout, râla Chelsea, c'est juste que je m'en fous.

- Pourquoi tant de haine ? gémit James en faisant semblant de pleurer.

Sebastian l'attrapa et l'enlaça en tournant, tout en mordant dans sa banane.

-Pleure pas mon pote, c'est une salope.

Chelsea écarquilla les yeux (_T'es sérieux là_ ?) et reprit les présentations.

- Celui-ci c'est Nicholas Duval, mais fais comme tout le monde : appelle-le Nick. Et le blond qui est à côté de lui c'est son petit-ami : Jeffrey… (Elle sembla réfléchir quelques instants.) Sterling. J'ai bon ?

Ce dernier hocha la tête.

- Je préfère te prévenir, personnellement j'en suis à gerber des arcs-en-ciel tellement ils vivent dans une bulle d'amour rose à paillettes.

- Tu te moques, mais moi au moins j'ai un copain, répondit Jeff.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration, parce que selon ce que Kurt avait remarqué, Jeff était le plus calme des garçons présents ici.

- J'aurais pas dit mieux, déclara finalement Sebastian, qui légèrement surprit, tapota l'épaule du blond.

- J'ai appris avec les meilleurs, sourit ce dernier.

Nick attrapa son petit ami par la taille, avant de l'embrasser. En plein milieu du café. Et Kurt sentit son cœur se serrer. Il se détestait d'être jaloux ainsi. Parce que ces garçons n'avaient rien fait. Ils étaient un peu… Fous mais globalement sympas. Il avait envie de pleurer.

- Et le petit là, c'est Blaine Anderson, mais j'ai cru comprendre que vous vous connaissiez déjà, finit-elle, un drôle de sourire aux lèvres.

Kurt n'apprécia que moyennement le sous-entendu.

- Oui, répondit le brun, les joues légèrement rouges, on s'est rencontrés… Aux Sélections de l'année dernière je crois…

Kurt hocha la tête.

- Ouais c'est ça, reprit-il, Kurt faisait partit de la chorale qui nous ont battus aux Régionales.

- Ah ces enculés… commença Sebastian, un air mauvais sur le visage, avant de se prendre un coup de coude de la part de James et de s'adresser à Kurt. Merde, c'était pas contre toi mec.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains lui assura que ce n'était pas grave, et à cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit, faisant tinter les clochettes qui étaient accrochées à côté. Cela sembla faire réagir les garçons, qui se mirent à énoncer leur commande, les uns après les autres. (Et sérieusement, Sebastian demandait bien de _l'alcool_ de son café ?) Chelsea lui indiqua comment les préparer et Kurt s'exécuta. Chaque nouvelle tasse en papier était accueillie par des rires et des applaudissements, et à un certain moment de tout ça, le serveur qui s'appelait Callum passa pour ramasser la corbeille de fruits et la reposer sur le comptoir. Sebastian en profita pour _innocemment_ lui mettre une main aux fesses. Ce qui lui valut un doigt d'honneur.

Une fois que Kurt eut (héroïquement) réussi à donner toutes les tasses à leurs bons propriétaires sans les renverser, ils payèrent et partirent s'asseoir en bavardant bruyamment. Et la Dalton Academy sembla s'éloigner. Une fois de plus.

Il servit tellement de boissons et d'«encas » ce jour-là, qu'il avait l'impression que des mini-tasses de cafés lui tournaient autour de la tête.

Environ une vingtaine de minutes après s'être assis, les Warblers étaient repartis. Nick l'avait félicité pour son « premier » café, ce qu'avait approuvé James. Jeff s'était contenté de sourire, puisqu'il avait pris un jus d'orange. Blaine aussi lui avait souri, mais lui… Bon, voilà quoi. Puis ils étaient partis, Sebastian le dernier, après lui avoir tendu un petit papier plié.

- Baisable, avait-il conclu avant de rejoindre les autres dehors.

Kurt avait froncé les sourcils en rougissant et rangeant le numéro de téléphone (parce que s'était bien ça) dans sa poche. Il n'y avait pas eu grand-chose d'autre à dire sur sa première journée de travail au Lima Bean.

Les journées comme celles-ci s'enchainèrent, où il rentrait, épuisé et l'esprit vidé. Et pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité, il n'était pas triste, il ne pensait pas. Une semaine passa, au rythme de la reprise de « Summertime Sadness » de Shawn Mendes, que Kurt écoutait dès qu'il avait un peu de temps pour lui. Il n'avait rien contre la version originale de Lana Del Rey, mais ce garçon avait de la voix. (Et il était beau.) Dans tous les cas, Kurt aimait trouver des chansons qui correspondaient à sa situation émotionnelle du moment. Et c'était le cas. Donc il l'écoutait.

**Kiss me hard before you go  
>Summertime sadness<br>I just wanted you to know  
>That baby you're the best<strong>

[_Embrasse-moi tendrement avant de partir  
>Mélancolie d'été<br>Je tenais à ce que tu saches  
>Que, bébé, tu es le meilleur<em>]

**Got my red dress on tonight  
>Drop it like it's hot in the pale moonlight<br>Got my hair up real big beauty queen style  
>Highheels off, I'm feeling alive<strong>

[_La robe rouge que je porte ce soir  
>Glisse dans la chaleur du clair de lune<br>Cheveux montés en chignons comme une reine de beauté  
>Sans mes hauts talons, je vis<em>]

**Oh, my God, I feel it in the air  
>Telephone wires above are sizzlin' like a snare<br>Honey I'm on fire I feel it everywhere  
>Nothing scares me anymore<strong>

[_Oh mon Dieu, je le ressens dans l'air  
>Les câbles téléphoniques en l'air grésillent comme un piège à insecte<br>Chéri je brûle de désir, je le ressens de partout  
>Plus rien ne me fait peur<em>]

Chelsea lui expliqua que la Dalton Academy ne fermait pas pendant les vacances d'été, même si, selon ses sources, il fallait payer en plus pour y rester, et que comme c'était déjà vachement cher, la majorité des lycéens rentraient chez eux.

Et cela ne semblait pas être le cas de Blaine, puisqu'il revint. Chaque jour. Parfois avec Nick et Jeff, parfois avec juste Nick, parfois avec Sebastian. Une fois avec un garçon que Chelsea lui présenta comme Nicholas Hudson alias Nico. Elle le prévint qu'il ne fallait pas l'appeler Nick parce que sinon tout le monde s'embrouillerait. Kurt répondit en souriant qu'en effet, il ne voulait pas se rendre coupable de la fin du monde. Et Blaine rit. Et Kurt rougit. Et Nicholas, ne sembla rien remarquer, absorbé par son téléphone. Chelsea en revanche, railla Kurt jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Kurt lui répondit en souriant qu'il ne disait rien sur sa relation secrète avec Callum, donc elle avait intérêt à se taire rapidement. Choquée, la brune avait cessé ses insinuations. Parce que le serveur n'était pas son genre et que dans tous les cas, elle était persuadée qu'il était gay.

**Kiss me hard before you go  
>Summertime sadness<br>I just wanted you to know  
>That baby you're the best<strong>

[_Embrasse-moi tendrement avant de partir  
>Mélancolie d'été<br>Je tenais à ce que tu saches  
>Que, bébé, tu es le meilleur<em>]

**I've got that summertime, summertime sadness  
>Got that summertime, summertime sadness<br>Got that summertime, summertime sadness  
>Oh, oh<strong>

[_J'éprouve cette mélancolie d'été  
>J'éprouve cette mélancolie d'été<br>J'éprouve cette mélancolie d'été  
>Oh, oh !<em> ]

**I'm feelin' electric tonight  
>Cruising down the coast goin' 'bout 99<br>Got my bad baby by my heavenly side  
>Oh if I go, I'll die happy tonight<strong>

[_Je suis électrique ce soir  
>Filant le long de la côte à 160<br>Il est à mes côtés, mon merveilleux bad boy  
>Si j'étais amenée à partir, je mourrai heureuse<em>]

**Oh, my God, I feel it in the air  
>Telephone wires above are sizzlin' like a snare<br>Honey I'm on fire I feel it everywhere  
>Nothing scares me anymore<strong>

[_Oh mon Dieu, je le ressens dans l'air  
>Les câbles téléphoniques en l'air grésillent comme un piège à insecte<br>Chéri je brûle de désir, je le ressens de partout  
>Plus rien ne me fait peur<em>]

Bien sûr, Kurt apprit à connaître les autres habitués : il y avait un garçon de 17 ans qui s'appelait Daniel quelque-chose et qui venait à chaque fois avec une fille différente. (C'étaient toutes ses petites amies, selon Chelsea.) Un vieux monsieur très gentil dont Kurt n'arrivait jamais à comprendre le nom de famille. C'était d'origine russe ou quelque chose d'autre. Il écrivait donc « monsieur » sur ses gobelets, puisque Chelsea lui avait affirmé qu'il était trop vieux pour lire sans lunettes et qu'il les oubliait tout le temps. C'était « Monsieur » lui-même qui lui avait apparemment dit, donc Kurt se pliait aux exigences de _Monsieur_. Un couple d'adolescents (Ema et Baptiste), qui ne vinrent que les deux premières semaines, avant de partir en vacances. Une dame qui avait directement prit Kurt en grippe et qui n'acceptait de se faire servir que par la brune. (_Revenez quand vous saurez vous servir de vos dix doigts, jeune homme.) _Il lui avait **malencontreusement** renversé du café dessus pendant sa deuxième journée. (Chose pour laquelle Callum le respecterait jusqu'à la fin des temps selon ses dires. Il le surnommait d'ailleurs Kurt le-mec-génial-qui-à-renverser-du-café-sur-madame-pouf'.) Kurt s'en était énormément voulu, mais plus tellement quand le serveur raconta cette « anecdote trop drôle » à Blaine (accompagné de Nick ce jour-là) et que le jeune homme éclata de rire. Kurt se dit alors, que si ça lui permettait de voir Blaine rire comme ça… Il était presque content de l'avoir fait, puisqu'il _aimait_ le rire du jeune homme. C'était juste… Quelque chose d'agréable à entendre, qui réchauffait le cœur de Kurt. Dans tous les cas, il était clair que les lycéens de Dalton (qu'ils soient des amis de Blaine ou non) étaient les plus gros buveurs de café du coin.

**Kiss me hard before you go  
>Summertime sadness<br>I just wanted you to know  
>That baby you're the best<strong>

[_Embrasse-moi tendrement avant de partir  
>Mélancolie d'été<br>Je tenais à ce que tu saches  
>Que, bébé, tu es le meilleur<em>]

**I've got that summertime, summertime sadness  
>Got that summertime, summertime sadness<br>Got that summertime, summertime sadness  
>Oh, oh<strong>

[_J'éprouve cette mélancolie d'été  
>J'éprouve cette mélancolie d'été<br>J'éprouve cette mélancolie d'été  
>Oh, oh !<em>]

**I think I'll love you forever  
>Like the stars miss the sun in the morning skies<br>Late is better than never  
>Even if I'm gone I'm gonna drive, drive<strong>

[_Je pense que je t'aimerai pour la vie  
>Comme le soleil manque aux étoiles le matin venu<br>Mieux vaut tard que jamais  
>Même si je ne suis plus là je continue, continue<em>]

**I've got that summertime, summertime sadness  
>Got that summertime, summertime sadness<br>Got that summertime, summertime sadness  
>Oh, oh<strong>

[_J'éprouve cette mélancolie d'été  
>J'éprouve cette mélancolie d'été<br>J'éprouve cette mélancolie d'été  
>Oh, oh !<em>]

Un jour, Blaine était venu avec Nick, Nicholas, John Dempsey et Lucca Wright, qui n'étaient pas en uniforme parce qu'ils étaient en vacances et qu'ils repartaient ensemble le jour juste après selon ce qu'ils déclarèrent à Chelsea en rentrant.  
>Ils arrivèrent donc, en pleine discussion sur une chanson « trop cool » qu'ils auraient « trop dû chanter en compet' ».<p>

- Salut Kurt, avait souri Blaine avant de reprendre, ouais mais Thad m'a dit que le conseil n'arrivait pas à se mettre d'accord sur la chorégraphie donc bon…

Kurt ne savait pas qui était « Thad ». Il se contenta donc de préparer le café filtré de Blaine, et le « mocha chocolaté » de Nick, puisqu'il connaissait déjà leur commande. Nicholas commanda un café noir, et au vu des énormes cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux, Kurt en conclut qu'il en avait bien besoin. (Il ne semblait pas remarquer que lui-même, en avait de moins en moins.) John et Lucca, eux, commandèrent respectivement un _Americano_ et un _Cappucino_.  
>Kurt commençait à s'y retrouver, et n'avait presque plus besoin de Chelsea pour prendre les commandes, ce qui permettait à la jeune femme d'aller aider les trois autres serveurs, Callum, Betty et Gary, à l'étage. Ils étaient 6 en tout, en comptant Kurt et Maria qui venaient une fois tous les deux jours.<p>

- J'adorais les vocalises en plus. Je me souviens qu'on avait trop bossé dessus avec Jesse pour le début… râla John pendant que Kurt préparait les cafés.

- Tu t'en souviens au moins ? railla Nick. Vu ta bourde sur « Misery » l'autre fois…

- Oh ça va, je voudrais bien t'y voir ! C'est super stressant de faire les bases de la chanson.

- Et qu'est-ce que je devrais dire moi alors ? rit Blaine. (Au fil des discussions que Kurt avait _écouté_ et non pas espionné, il avait compris que Blaine était le chanteur principal des Warblers. Et puis de toute façon, il avait un peu été considéré comme l'ennemi numéro 1 au Glee Club pour les Régionales donc il était déjà au courant.)

- Toi t'es un super saiyan de toute façon, déclara Nicholas, qui leva les yeux de son portable pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré.

- Un quoi ? s'enquit Nick, surprit.

- Nick ! Mec ! Un super saiyan c'est genre un surhomme dans le manga Dragon Ball, même moi je sais ça, répondit Lucca, choqué.

- C'est bon, j'ai pas que ça à faire moi…

- Vrai, tu préfères lécher les amygdales de ton copain, rit John.

- Ou baiser avec, surenchérit Lucca.

- Vous êtes jaloux ? rit Nick.

- Pas du tout, je préfère les femmes, je te laisse Jeff, déclara John, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Merci !

- De rien, bref pour en revenir à « Bills, Bills, Bills », je crois que c'est celle que je connais le mieux.

- Démonstration ? demanda Nick, d'un air amusé. T'as Blaine, Nico et moi on connaît la deuxième partie des vocalises et Lucca peut faire la partie d'Ethan et Trent.

Kurt n'écoutait que d'une oreille, ne comprenant que la moitié de la conversation.

-T'as pas d'excuse ! conclut le brun, en souriant.

- Faux ! On est en plein milieu d'un café… commença Blaine.

- C'est bon, je crois qu'ils ont l'habitude de nous, rit Lucca.

- Pari tenu, déclara John en attrapant son café.

- Oh non… protesta Blaine, pas…

- On peut Kurt ? demanda Nick en souriant.

- S'il pleut, vous nettoyez, déclara le châtain en souriant.

- Aucun risque, on est les meilleurs, répondit John effrontément.

Kurt ouvrit la bouche, mais Nick le coupa.

- Les références à notre défaite contre les New Directions aux Régionales de l'année dernière sont proscrites (puis, en direction des autres :) il en faisait partie.

- Cool, commenta Lucca en posant son argent sur le comptoir.

Les autres en firent de mêmes, et Nick tapa sur le crâne de Nicholas pour le faire décoller de son portable. (Il jouait à Candy Crush Saga, selon ce que Kurt avait pu observer.)  
>Les deux garçons commencèrent des « ting tikiting ting ting » qui ne parlèrent absolument pas à Kurt puisqu'il ne connaissait pas la chanson. John continua par des bruits aigus que Kurt aurait juré sortis d'un ordinateur, s'il n'était pas en train de les produire devant lui. Lucca, lui se contentait de « t t t ».<br>Le châtain devait bien reconnaître que même à 4, ils réussissaient vraiment à construire une mélodie.

- **At first we started out real cool** [_Au début, nous sortions et tout avait bien commencé_], chantonna Blaine, dont la voix s'entrecoupait de rire à cause des mimiques de John (qui devait forcer sur sa voix, habituellement grave, et donc grimacer.)

**Taking me places I ain't never been** [_Tu m'emmenais dans des endroits où je n'avais jamais été_]

**But now, you're getting comfortable** [_Mais maintenant, tu prends tes aises_]

**Ain't doing those things you did no more** [_Tu ne fais plus ce que tu faisais avant_]

**You're solely making me pay for things** [_Tu me fais même payer les facture_]

**Your money should be handling** [_Dont ton argent devrait s'occuper_]

- Et c'est tout, déclara-t-il en rougissant et coupant les autres, qui se turent avant d'éclater de rire devant sa gêne (_bordel mec, devant une salle entière tu t'en fous mais là non_) et Kurt les rejoint en applaudissant légèrement.

- Ok tu connais cette chanson, j'ai rien dis, rit Nick.

John lui lança un regard entendu (_Qu'est-ce que je te disais ?_) et alors que Blaine regardait autour de lui d'un air inquiet, Kurt lui lança doucement :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu chantes très bien.

Blaine rougit comme une tomate, et balbutia une sorte de remerciement avant de suivre Nicholas, qui partait s'asseoir. Sa réaction fit siffler John et rire Nick, qui partirent aussi, en compagnie de Lucca. Kurt sourit et ses joues rosirent. Parce que Blaine était mignon. Il tourna la tête vers la droite et vit Chelsea qui le regardait d'un air railleur.

- D'avance : Tais-toi, rit-il.

- Attends ! Il te fait même un concert privé… Et entre nous, je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu boire autant de café en deux semaines.

Kurt se mordit la lèvre et haussa les épaules, prêt à changer de sujet.

- Kurt sérieux, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Le jeune homme l'ignora et partit chercher des muffins dans la réserve. Parce qu'il n'y en avait plus et que ça manquait cruellement à la décoration du comptoir.

**Kiss me hard before you go  
>Summertime sadness<br>I just wanted you to know  
>That baby you're the best<strong>

[_Embrasse-moi tendrement avant de partir  
>Mélancolie d'été<br>Je tenais à ce que tu saches  
>Que, bébé, tu es le meilleur<em>]

Kurt ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que Chelsea voulait dire. Il s'entendait plus ou moins bien avec Blaine, qui restait toujours lui parler un peu plus que la normale après avoir pris son café. Qu'il soit avec ses amis ou non. Car il était vrai qu'il lui arrivait de venir seul, et de boire son café en parlant avec Kurt… Mais ça ne voulait rien dire. Un garçon comme Blaine ne pouvait pas s'intéresser à un garçon comme Kurt. Au fil de leurs discussions, le châtain apprit que le jeune homme était gay (et célibataire !) et lui assura qu'il n'avait aucun problème avec ça puisqu'il l'était aussi.

Il ne connaissait pas Blaine, pas vraiment. Mais il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il l'aimait beaucoup. Il lui arrivait de rentrer du café tard, le sourire aux lèvres, en chantonnant et ainsi faire peur à Finn, qui avait perdu l'habitude de voir son demi-frère comme ça. (Enfin surtout parce qu'il jouait à la console en caleçon sur le canapé, et que bon, Finn restait un homme avec sa fierté et il ne tenait pas particulièrement à ce que leurs parents le surprennent ainsi s'ils décidaient de revenir plus tôt de leur voyage.)

Il ne comprenait pas le changement soudain d'attitude du châtain, mais avait appris à ne poser aucune question, pour éviter de se faire renvoyer bouler. Kurt semblait heureux, il lui faisait des pancakes au petit déjeuner : donc Finn était content. Ça lui suffisait.

Pour en revenir à Blaine, il était beau, gay, mignon et très gentil. Ça suffisait à décourager Kurt. Il ne pourrait jamais avoir quelqu'un comme ça. De toute manière, le regard pervers-protecteur de Sebastian aurait suffi à décourager n'importe qui. Blaine maintenait que n'était « que » son colocataire, et qu'il blaguait souvent en essayant de se « taper » Blaine, mais qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux. Et étrangement, Kurt était heureux de pouvoir le croire.

Kurt ne se rendait pas non plus compte qu'il se soignait. Il se sentait plus serein, certes, plus léger, mais ne semblait pas comprendre qu'il était de moins en moins jaloux des couples qu'il voyait. (Jeff était en vacances, et il ne connaissait pas tellement d'autres couples gays s'assumant autant dans le coin de toute façon. Mais un couple gay ou hétéro restait un couple.)

Il mangeait plus (_voir autant de nourriture toute la journée, ça m'affame_), dormait plus (_mon travail m'épuise_), **vivait** plus. (_les clients sont vraiment sympa en général, et mes collègues sont drôles_.) Il recommençait peu à peu à vivre en couleur, à redevenir aussi pimpant qu'autre fois. Mais il était trop occupé pour s'en apercevoir.

Kurt avait cessé de croire aux contes de fées, il se doutait bien que rien ne se passerait jamais entre lui et Blaine.

Mais il ne savait pas alors à quel point il avait tort.

Le lundi de la première semaine d'août, Nick, Sebastian, Blaine et Trent Nixon qui n'était pas en uniforme parce qu'en vacances, vinrent prendre un café.  
>Jusque-là, rien d'anormal, Kurt apprit que Sebastian partait en France dans la soirée pour un mois parce qu'il avait vécu 14 ans là-bas et que donc il avait de la famille dans ce pays. Il apprit aussi que les parents de Nick étaient français et que sa mère parlait très mal anglais. (En même temps « Duval »…)<p>

Il sourit, blagua avec Trent quand Nick prit un jus d'orange (_Arrêtez de rire, Jeff me manque trop putain.._.), envoya une bouteille d'eau à la tête de Sebastian quand il fit un sous-entendu sur ses fesses (_Fait gaffe mec, protège-toi, Chelsea te contamine !_) et sourit à Blaine (SANS ROUGIR. SANS ROUGIR.) Quand le jeune homme lui demanda un cookie en plus. (_S'il-te-plait Kurt ?_)  
>Après cela, les Warblers payèrent et allèrent s'asseoir et Kurt servit un Expresso à <em>Monsieur<em> tandis que Gary nettoyait les escaliers et que Callum prenait sa pause. Tout se déroulait comme d'habitude. Il observait les garçons du coin de l'œil, sans pouvoir comprendre leurs discussions, se surprenant à rêver qu'un jour lui aussi… Puis il secoua la tête parce que de toute façon il n'irait jamais à la Dalton Academy.

Soudain, Blaine se leva, tout rouge (énervé ?) et fit un geste pour partir (ils étaient toujours trop loin pour que Kurt ne puisse entendre quoi que ce soit.). Sebastian se leva à son tour et attrapa la tête du brun sous son coude, et se rassit en emprisonnant Blaine sur ses genoux. Il se débattit un moment avant que Nick dise quelque chose pour l'apaiser et que Trent ne se lève.

- Kurt ? Excuse-moi, mais tu n'aurais pas des pailles s'il-te-plait ?

- Bien sûr, sourit-il sans comprendre.

Il lui tendit la boite, et Trent en attrapa dix jaunes et une verte.

- Merci, je te les ramène tout de suite, déclara-t-il avant de retourner à sa place.

Kurt nageait actuellement en pleine incompréhension, et vit Nick, Sebastian (tenant toujours Blaine, qui… Boudait (?), sur ses genoux) et Trent tirer une paille chacun leurs tours avant que Nick jure fortement. Sebastian éclata de rire, et le brun ramassa toute les pailles, mit une tape sur l'épaule de Blaine, qui sembla se recroqueviller encore plus, et se cacha dans les bras de Sebastian qui le serra légèrement. (Kurt pouvait entendre la blague perverse d'ici.)

Nick s'approcha de Kurt, et rangea les pailles avant de s'accouder au comptoir.

- J'ai perdu à la courte-paille, soupira-t-il.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains haussa les sourcils, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir. Le brun se passa une main dans les cheveux et leva les yeux vers Kurt.

- Comment je suis censé dire ça moi … ? Euh… Bon… En général… Qu'est-ce tu penses de Blaine ?

Kurt le fixa pendant quelques secondes, sans comprendre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-il, la voix hésitante. Enfin il est gentil oui c'est sûr mais…

- Nan tu ne m'as pas bien saisi. Mettons qu'il te demande… Je sais pas moi… Un rendez-vous, ce serait oui ?

À ce moment précis, le cerveau de Kurt, se débrancha. (_Ok c'est bon moi je me casse_.) La bouche légèrement entrouverte, le jeune homme ne comprenait pas. Est-ce que ce garçon était réellement en train de lui annoncer que Blaine Anderson souhaitait un rendez-vous avec lui ?

- Je… Pense que je dirais oui.

Le regard de Nick s'illumina, et il leva son pouce vers les autres. Sebastian s'écria un truc comme : « Blainey crèvera pas puceau. » mais Kurt n'était pas sûr de vraiment vouloir comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains vit le regard de Blaine s'illuminer, et sentit une étrange chaleur se diffuser au niveau de son estomac qui remonta jusqu'à ses joues.

- Mais j'appose mes conditions.

Nick, se retourna, légèrement inquiet.

- Euh ouais ?

Kurt ne savait pas d'où lui sortait cette soudaine confiance-en-lui, mais cela lui plaisait.

- J'accepte de… Sortir avec Blaine s'il arrête le gel.

Le visage de l'autre se décomposa.

- Houston ? On a un problème*, grommela-t-il en direction de Trent, qui venait de les rejoindre. Ça va être plus compliqué que prévu.

* * *

><p>* C'est une phrase culte. J'ai oublié les raisons exactes de la culticité de cette phrase et il est 22h46 donc je suis fatiguée et j'ai la flemme de chercher des preuves. Désolé.<p>

REBONJOUR. LE TROLL DES MONTAGNES VOUS A EU ? Oui ? Non ?! Merde. (Je plaisante. Il est 22h55 quand j'écris ça - comment ça j'écris rien dans l'ordre- donc mon cerveau dort depuis lonnnnngtemps.)  
>Aloooors, j'espère que ça vous a plu, si oui faites le moi savoir, si non faites le aussi, j'essayerais de m'améliorer. Si vous avez des suggestions etc, je suis preneuse parce qu'un cerveau c'est bien, mais deux (ou plus quand on voit l'état du mien) c'est mieux. <p>

Pour ce chapitre, je remercie toujours Cindy (Klaiindy) pour m'avoir corrigée et aidée. (Je dis ça comme ça mais elle écrit une fiction Klaine qui s'appelle Nuances et qui est trop cool.)  
>Je remercie Lenny, parce qu'elle est cool et que c'est mon inspiration constante dans la vie de tout les jours et…. Ok j'arrête de raconter des conneries 8D. -meurt-<br>Je remercie Camille, parce que suis nulle en orthographe mais que c'est pas de ma faute parce que je suis mentalement limitée donc répondre à mes questions d'accords c'était vraiment cool à elle.  
>Je remercie Anaïs, parce que sans elle j'aurais pas eu de chanson pour ce chapitre, même si c'est que indirectement grâce à elle puisqu'elle est totalement fan de Shawn Mendes.<br>Je ne remercie pas Kakure parce que je ne l'aime pas.  
>Voilà.<p>

J'ai pas encore fini de parler : les chansons de ce chapitre étaient : la reprise de "Summertime Sadness" de Lana Del Rey par Shawn Mendes (cherchez sur YouTube si vous connaissez pas.) et la reprise de "Bills, Bills, Bills" de Destiny's Child par The Warblers.

Tout le monde s'en fout mais je ne suis pas certaine que "super saiyan" prenne un a parce que je l'aurais écris "super saiyen" perso'.

Et une dernière chose : j'écris en parallèle un OS Niff (parce que le Niff c'est koul.) et c'est une autre des raisons pour laquelle j'ai pas posté à l'heure.

Voilà voilà, bonnes vacances et bonne année, à la prochaine.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 3 pile une semaine après ! (Ne suis-je pas géniale ?) Je vais essayer de tenir ce rythme mais… Je vais faire de mon mieux hein ?  
>Bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas de la page en espérant que ça vous aura plus !<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt n'avait jamais eu de vrai rendez-vous. Il était sorti avec Brittany, certes, mais ç'avait été uniquement pour que son père s'intéresse à lui. Oui, il avait eu un vrai problème avec la relation entre Finn et son père. Mais maintenant il savait que son père l'aimait comme il était, et ça qu'importe qui il soit. Même s'il était gay et Finn hétéro, même s'il aimait la mode et Finn le foot… Il restait le fils légitime de Burt. Le seul qu'il avait eu avec Elizabeth, la mère de Kurt.<p>

Le nom complet du jeune homme était d'ailleurs « Kurt Elizabeth Hummel», et ça surprenait beaucoup de gens puisque sa mère était morte pendant l'année de ses huit ans. Kurt avait toujours trouvé ça surprenant d'avoir porté le prénom de sa mère même alors qu'elle était encore en vie, mais ne posait pas trop de questions. Parce qu'en général, il ne posait pas vraiment de questions sur sa mère. Et pour cause, il détestait voir son père pleurer. Ce qui arrivait inévitablement quand on lui parlait de la mère du jeune homme.

Récemment, Kurt avait appris de Burt lui-même que s'il avait été une fille, ses parents l'auraient appelé « Katherine Burt Hummel ». Histoire que même s'ils se séparaient, leur enfant porte les traces de leur amour quoi qu'il arrive. Kurt avait trouvé ça étrangement romantique de la part de son père qu'il avait toujours vu… Plutôt bourru.

De toute façon, il n'aimait pas se souvenir de sa mère. C'était moche, mais ça le faisait trop pleurer. Et il ne voulait pas pleurer, devant personne.

Il se demandait d'ailleurs ce qu'elle aurait pensé de Blaine. Puisqu'il n'était pas question d'en parler à son père qui, un peu trop protecteur, était capable de… Kurt ne voulait même pas savoir quoi, et qu'il ne se sentait pas d'appeler Carole pour lui demander ça alors qu'elle était en voyage de noces. (L'hypothèse Finn étant totalement exclue de l'équation.)

De toute façon, pour son premier vrai rendez-vous, le jeune homme aurait aimé avoir l'approbation de sa mère. De sa vraie mère. Il n'avait rien contre Carole, mais c'était différent. Très différent. Et ça le rendait _tellement_ triste, ça lui brisait _tellement_ le cœur de savoir que qu'importe pour quoi il se battait, qu'importe ce qu'il devenait, qu'importe le temps qu'il passait à se souvenir d'elle, rien ne changerait jamais. Rien ne lui ramènerait sa mère. Jamais.

Et alors que ses pensées se mêlaient les unes aux autres, s'emmêlant tels des serpents. (« Ma mère me manque. » «Est-ce que j'ai confiance en Blaine ? Tout du moins assez pour aller à ce rendez-vous avec lui ? » « Mais si j'y vais, qu'est-ce que je vais mettre ? Je n'aurais jamais le temps de trouver la tenue adaptée… » « Ma mère. » « Blaine. » « Ma mère. » « Blaine » « Ma mère »…). À ce moment, il ressentit un puissant besoin de s'asseoir. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Par terre. Derrière le comptoir. Et il se fichait de savoir qu'il risquait de salir son pantalon d'uniforme.

Heureusement, les Warblers étaient partis depuis un certain temps. Blaine, les joues rouges, était venu le voir pour fixer la date et l'heure de leur rendez-vous. Il ne semblait pas si alarmé que ça par la condition de Kurt… Ce qui était une bonne chose dans un certain sens. Ils décidèrent de se voir le lendemain soir (le mardi soir) puisque Kurt ne travaillait pas ce mercredi matin. (La serveuse s'appelant Maria qui était censé ne venir qu'un jour sur deux ne venait presque jamais mais avait prévenu qu'elle serait présente ce jour-là. Les autres avaient donc décidé que Kurt devait prendre un congé.)

Ils avaient décidés de se retrouver devant le Lima Bean à 18h30, d'aller au cinéma puis au BreadStiX pour dîner. Blaine craignait que cela dérange Kurt si ça finissait tard ou qu'il n'aime pas aller au cinéma etc… Mais le châtain l'avait rapidement coupé en lui déclarant que c'était parfait pour lui. Et le brun avait souri. Et Kurt s'était dit qu'il pourrait aller n'importe où (même voir un match de football, c'était pour dire !) rien que pour voir Blaine sourire.

Ils avaient échangés leurs numéros et les Warblers étaient partit en plaisantant et en se moquant gentiment de Blaine dont les joues ne décoloraient pas. Au moment de passer la porte, le jeune homme s'était retourné et avait lui avait lancé : « J'ai hâte d'être demain _Kurt _! »

Et Kurt avait senti son cœur bondir, comme à chaque fois que ce garçon complétement craquant prononçait son prénom.

Tout ça avait été trop pour lui. Un trop plein d'émotion qui l'avait poussé à s'asseoir à même le sol et à s'adosser au placard-du-dessous-du-comptoir. Il était resté comme ça une dizaine de minutes environ, avant que la cloche de la porte d'entrée ne retentisse.

Une famille venait d'entrer, mais Kurt ne l'entendit même pas, trop plongé dans ses réflexions, il resta assit.

Les clients patientèrent ainsi cinq minutes, à attendre que quelqu'un vienne s'occuper d'eux.

- Excusez-moi ? Nous aimerions commander, entendit Kurt.

Pourtant, il lui semblait qu'un brouillard l'envahissait peu à peu, l'empêchant d'écouter ce qu'il entendait, l'empêchant de comprendre.

- Ah ? Oui bien sûr, veuillez nous excuser ! Il devrait y avoir quelqu'un à cette heure au comptoir… Il doit être dans la réserve… répondit une voix que le subconscient de Kurt identifia comme celle de Gary, son collègue.

Il entendit des pas se rapprochant de lui.

- Kurt ? Kurt ? T'es dans la réserve ? Kurt tu… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là, tu te sens bien ?

Le châtain releva les yeux pour croiser le regard inquiet de Gary qui était penché au-dessus du comptoir. Il se surprit à penser qu'il ressemblait un peu à Blaine avec ses cheveux bruns légèrement bouclés. Il était beau aussi, dans le même genre de beauté inconsciente. Presque candide. Mais il avait les yeux bleus. Kurt aimait bien les yeux bleus. Kurt **avait** les yeux bleus. Mais depuis quelques temps, il y avait une certaine paire d'yeux mordorés qui lui avait fait revoir son jugement.

- Kurt ? Tu te sens bien ? répéta t-il, le fixant d'un air sincèrement inquiet.

Il était vrai que Kurt le fixait sans rien dire, le visage inexpressif et la bouche légèrement entrouverte et que c'était passablement bizarre.

- Je… Je crois oui… J'avais… La tête qui tournait… Je devais… M'asseoir… murmura finalement le jeune homme.

- Tu veux sortir prendre l'air ? Ce serait… Surement plus prudent que tu ne restes pas seul alors tu devrais rejoindre Callum, il est parti fumer à côté des poubelles. Je vais te remplacer.

Il lui tendit une main que Kurt prit pour se relever. Il le remercia d'un signe de tête et s'excusa auprès de la famille qui lui assura qu'ils survivraient. La mère lui signala qu'il était « un peu palot » et qu'il devrait aller se reposer. Kurt lui sourit timidement, et se dirigea vers l'arrière du restaurant.

En effet, Callum y fumait, assit sur une énorme poubelle de couleur verte. Le châtain plissa légèrement le nez, incommodé par l'odeur.

- C'est l'heure de ta pause ? … Merde. J'étais dans mes pensées j'ai pas vu le temps passer, je vais me faire remonter les bretelles par Chels'…

- No… Non… Ne t'inquiète pas c'est… Gary m'a remplacé. Je ne me sentais pas bien.

- Pas cool, commenta l'autre avant de porter la cigarette à sa bouche pour en inspirer la fumée. Viens t'asseoir.

Tout en proposant cela, il tapota la place à côté de lui. Kurt fut tout d'abord un peu réticent de _s'asseoir sur une poubelle_, mais finit par s'exécuter.

- Bon qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Callum avant d'entrouvrir les lèvres pour laisser s'échapper un nuage de fumée.

- Je te l'ai dit, murmura timidement le châtain, je ne me sentais pas bien…

- Prends moi pour une poutre tiens ! Je ne dirais rien à personne si c'est ça qui t'inquiète.

Il croisa le regard de Kurt et compléta sa phrase, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Et surtout pas à Chelsea.

Kurt s'esclaffa.

- Ce n'est pas tellement le problème mais… Je… C'est juste que tu voies… Je pensais à plein de choses en même temps et… J'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser.

- Ce serait con, commenta le fumeur avant de recracher un nouveau nuage de fumée.

- Comme tu dis, sourit le châtain.

- J'imagine que ça ne me regarde absolument pas, mais ça n'a pas un rapport avec ce mec de la Dalton Academy là ? … Blay' quelque chose ? (Kurt le fixa, légèrement surpris.)Désolé, mais j'ai vraiment un problème avec les noms des clients, s'excusa t-il en riant.

Alors qu'il riait, de légères nuées de tabac sortaient de sa bouche. Kurt ne put s'empêcher de grimacer à l'odeur, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Callum. Il apporta une nouvelle fois la cigarette à sa bouche et détourna la tête pour souffler sa fumée loin du châtain.

- Blaine. Et oui… Entre autres c'est… Il m'a… Demander un…

- Plan cul ? (Kurt écarquilla les yeux.) Rendez-vous ?

- Oui plutôt ça oui, grommela t-il. Tu m'étonnes que Sebastian passe son temps à vouloir coucher avec toi vous êtes les mêmes.

- Je suis fidèle désolé, rit-il. Mon copain n'accepterait pas que je le trompe avec un chipmunk et il est trop jeune pour moi, je ne joue pas dans la pédophilie.

- Oh tu es…

- Bisexuel plus exactement, le coupa t-il. Mais c'est surtout que je m'en fous d'être amoureux d'une femme, d'un homme ou d'un arbre, tant que ça se passe bien.

- Un… Arbre ? releva Kurt, surprit.

- Oui exactement. Je suis arbophile. Tu en doutais ? déclara Callum en riant.

Kurt éclata de rire.

- Mais quel âge tu as en fait ? demanda t-il, en percutant ce que son collègue avait dit plus tôt.

- Je sais pas… Tu me donne combien ? répondit t-il, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard. Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu te gourres.

Kurt l'analysa rapidement du regard. Il avait les cheveux foncés, méchés plus claires à certains endroits. Ses yeux étaient bleus avec de légères touches de jaune-orange ici-et-là. Et il ne remarquait ça que parce qu'il se tenait plus proche du garçon qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il avait la peau claire et deux tatouages : l'un représentant deux cartes de jeux (l'as de pique et celui de cœur) sur son poignet droit et une minuscule étoile noire derrière son oreille gauche que le châtain avait d'abord prit pour un grain de beauté.

- … 22 ans ? tenta Kurt.

- Raté ! 24, répondit Callum en haussant les épaules. Mais si tu te trompes dans ce sens là c'est plutôt flatteur… Et toi … ?

Il intercepta le regard de Kurt.

- Oook j'ai compris, reprit-il en riant, mais je te préviens, je suis nul en devinettes. Alors…

Il réfléchit un moment, avant de se prononcer.

- 15…? Non non attends… 16 ? Merde je sais pas…

- J'ai eu 17 ans en mai, répondit le châtain, légèrement déçu d'avoir toujours l'air d'un gamin aux yeux des autres.

- Excuse, je t'avais prévenu je suis vraiment nul… Mais ça fait quand même de toi le benjamin du groupe, Chels' a eu vingt ans y'a pas longtemps, Betty 25, Maria 38 même si elle travaille pas vraiment ici… plaisanta t-il. Et Gary a 18 ans mais sa famille a des problèmes d'argents donc il jongle entre un certain nombre de petits boulots…

La voix de Chelsea retentit alors dont-ne-sait-où, le coupant en plein milieu de sa phrase.

-CALLUM RAMENE TON CUL TOUT DE SUITE OÙ JE TE FAIS BOUFFER TES CIGARETTES.

Le concerné lui répondit par un juron et se tourna vers Kurt.

- Écoute, si ton rendez-vous te stresse, va voir Chelsea, elle est un peu conne mais vraiment de bon conseil. C'est elle qui m'a arrangé un coup avec Damian, mon copain du moment. Et bonne chance avec tes autres problèmes.

Il tira une dernière fois sur sa cigarette avant de la jeter au sol. Il sauta de la poubelle et l'écrasa.

- Mes… Autres problèmes ? demanda Kurt, ne se rappelant pas lui avoir parler d'autre chose que de Blaine.

- Pour qu'un garçon de 17 ans vienne travailler dans un café pendant les vacances d'été, il faut qu'il ait vraiment besoin de se changer les idées, déclara Callum avant de retourner à l'intérieur du café. À plus tard Kurt.

Le châtain resta bouche-bée par le raisonnement du plus grand. Parce qu'il avait raison en plus. C'était le plus étrange. Il ne prenait pas Callum pour un abruti, loin de là, c'était juste surprenant pour lui d'apprendre qu'il était aussi facile à cerner. C'était un peu vexant aussi. Il se mordit la lèvre.

Il finit par en avoir assez de l'odeur des poubelles et rentra à l'intérieur du magasin. Il s'excusa auprès de Gary et le remercia. Le jeune homme lui assura que ça ne le dérangeait pas et lui demanda s'il se sentait mieux. Kurt lui assura que oui et la journée reprit son court.

Pourtant, à la fin de son service, vers 19h30, il ne retourna pas _rapidement_ chez lui comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Parce que ce n'était pas que Kurt avait peur du noir… Juste qu'il était prudent. Et pas assez idiot pour se balader seul dans les rues de Lima en pleine nuit. Il ne s'était jamais fait agresser la nuit par le passé. Ce n'était pas la question. Juste qu'il ne tenait pas particulièrement à commencer maintenant.

Ce soir-là, il attendit à la sortie du restaurant. Il ne faisait pas encore nuit, mais le jour semblait moins… « Eclairé ». Il attendit quelques minutes, cinq maximum. Mais ce fut assez pour que ses pensées ne le ramènent à Blaine, et à sa mère, et à Blaine, et à sa mère… Encore et encore.

- Eh Kurt ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Il est tard… lui lança Chelsea qui venait de sortir du restaurant, faisant sursauter Kurt.

- Je t'attendais… murmura le jeune homme, se demandant encore comment formuler la chose.

- … Je croyais que tu étais gay, plaisanta la jeune fille, d'un air faussement surprit avant d'éclater de rire devant la mine boudeuse de Kurt.

- Très drôle, grommela t-il, j'avais quelque chose à te demander.

- Bah vas-y.

- Je… Parlais avec Blaine tout à l'heure et…

- Ça n'a rien d'incroyable pour le moment mais vas-y continue, railla la brune.

- Il m'a… En quelque sorte… Demandé de sortir avec lui… Demain soir…

Chelsea poussa un cri perçant, et se mit à sautiller en battant des mains.

- Je le savais je le savais je le savais !

Elle s'attira les regards désobligeants de certains passants mais elle n'en avait cure.

- Et je… Me demandais si… Tu pouvais m'aider tu sais je… Callum m'a conseillé de venir te demander conseil et c'est… La première fois que ça m'arrive donc je ne sais pas comment…

- T'habiller ? Te comporter ? L'emballer ? Le…

- Voilà ! Euh… Enfin pour les deux premiers…

Chelsea éclata de rire.

- Je serais ravi de t'aider parce qu'à mon avis entre lui et toi on est pas sorti de l'auberge si tu vois ce que je veux dire… grommela t-elle.

- Euh… Non pas vraiment, risqua Kurt, surprit.

- Laisse tomber. On va chez toi ?

- J'ai garé ma voiture de ce côté…

Kurt était content que Chelsea prenne les devants parce qu'il avait beau avoir l'habitude de gérer les histoires d'amours de ses amis et avoir regarder des tonnes de comédies romantiques, quand il s'agissait de lui, il était un peu largué.

Le voyage se passa tranquillement, Kurt conduisait en chantonnant _Defying Gravity_, une chanson de sa comédie musicale préférée et Chelsea regardait par la fenêtre, silencieuse pour une fois.

Ils se retrouvèrent bien vite devant la porte de la maison Hummel-Hudson, et le jeune homme se mit à prier que Finn n'ait pas oublié de fermer la porte à clé. Pitié que Finn ait fermé la porte à clé… Pitié que Finn ait fermé la porte à clé…

Le châtain abaissa la poignée de la porte et… Finn avait oublié de fermer la porte à clé.

Bien évidemment.

- FINN. HUDSON. LA. PORTE, hurla t-il, sa voix montant dans les aigus comme à chaque fois qu'il criait.

- Wow, grommela la jeune femme en se frottant les oreilles, surprise.

- Suis-moi, râla t-il.

Il entra et referma la porte brutalement pour tomber sur Finn qui regardait la télé… La tête à l'envers… En caleçon… Normal.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains se pinça fortement l'arête du nez de sa main droite, ferma les yeux et soupira un bon coup.

- Chelsea je te présente Finn Hudson mon… Demi-frère… Finn je te présente Chelsea ma… Une amie.

- Enchantée, répondit la jeune femme en souriant d'un air narquois qui aurait tout à fait correspondu à Sebastian.

Finn, les yeux écarquillés et les joues rouges se dépêcha de se rasseoir à l'endroit sur le canapé.

- Va t'habiller, gronda Kurt.

Son demi-frère hocha vivement la tête et s'enfuit à l'étage, tandis que Chelsea se mordait la lèvre pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Il m'épuise, se plaignit le jeune homme avant de marcher vers sa chambre –au sous-sol. Viens, ma chambre est de ce côté.

- Où sont tes… Vos parents ? demanda prudemment la jeune femme en le suivant.

- En voyage de noces à Hawaii, répondit simplement Kurt avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre.

Chelsea pénétra dans la pièce, retenant les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres, assez intelligente pour comprendre que ça ne la regardait aucunement.

Kurt ouvrit la porte de son dressing et la jeune femme faillit s'étouffer avec… Avec quoi au juste ? Sa langue ?

- Je ne veux pas avoir l'air de m'imposer mais si on doit choisir entre tout ce que tu as là-dedans je crois que vais devoir rester pour le diner.

Kurt éclata de rire, avant de s'asseoir sur son lit :

- Pizza ou fast-food ?

•••

Si Kurt semblait (presque) bien gérer la situation, du côté des Warblers c'était un peu plus compliqué.

- MAIS TU N'AS PAS-LE-CHOIX- BLAINE DEVON ANDERSON, hurlait Nick.

Le concerné était roulé en boule dans un lit et se cachait sous les couvertures.

C'était une chambre pour trois, puisqu'il y avait… Trois lits. La chambre était assez spacieuse et bien décoré comme toutes les chambres de la Dalton Academy. Celle-ci comportait un lit superposé et un lit simple (celui que Blaine avait réquisitionné), une salle de bain et de nombreux rangements. Nicholas était installé sur le lit du haut et jouait à la DS, ne semblant absolument pas concerné par la scène qui se jouait devant lui. (Même si ça semblait fréquent chez lui.)

Un ordinateur allumé était posé sur la table de nuit devant laquelle se tenait Nick, juste à côté du lit où Blaine se cachait. L'application de communication Skype était allumée et douze carrés accueillant les têtes des quinze Warblers absents s'y affichaient.

- Calme-toi Nick, raisonna Wesley Montgomery (Il avait les yeux marrons et les cheveux noirs, on voyait à son visage qu'il était ou qu'il avait des origines asiatiques.)

- Mes oreilles viennent de rendre l'âme Pinocchio, gémit Sebastian Smythe (Beau grand jeune homme aux cheveux châtains, aux yeux marrons et à l'insupportable sourire en coin.), qui avait en effet des écouteurs dans les oreilles. (On pouvait voir à son environnement qu'il était dans un aéroport et non pas dans sa chambre, contrairement aux autres.)

- Ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas vu Pinocchio, fit remarquer Cameron James d'une voix pensive (Il était brun aux yeux noirs et avait la peau naturellement hâlée.)

- On le regardera demain si tu veux, lui sourit Ethan Moore. (Cheveux châtains bouclés, plutôt bien bâti.) Il se tenait debout derrière lui et avait appuyé ses mains sur le dossier de la chaise du jeune homme. Comme pour accompagner ses paroles, il lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux.

- Oh oui merci ! s'exclama le jeune homme, à la manière d'un enfant à qui on venait d'offrir une place pour DisneyLand.

Cette réaction arracha des sourires attendris à plusieurs des Warblers.

- Bon, c'est pas que ch'aime pas Pinocchio, mais est-che qu'on pourrait revenir au chujet initial ch'il-vous-plait ? demanda Thad Harwood(cheveux brun, yeux marrons clairs. Ses origines hispaniques se remarquaient légèrement sur son visage.), tout en avalant une nouvelle bouchée de son repas. (Qu'on ne pouvait identifier à cause de la mauvaise qualité de l'image.)

- Thad ! Est-ce que tu es sérieusement en train de manger ? soupira Andrew Stuart. (Cheveux entre le châtain et le roux, yeux marron.)

- Quoi ? râla ce dernier. J'ai faim : je mange. Il est super tard en Espagne.

- Genre quelle heure ? demanda John Dempsey (cheveux châtains relevé sur la tête, yeux marrons.). (On pouvait apercevoir les cheveux de Lucca Wright (cheveux crépus noirs aux épaules, yeux noirs, noir de peau.) au bord du carré, ce qui sous-entendait qu'il était dans la même pièce que lui.)

- Genre quatre heures du matin, bailla l'hispanique.

- Et toi tu bouffes à quatre heure du mat' tranquille ? s'étonna Richard Johns (mate, cheveux marrons foncés, yeux noirs.)

- THAD ? QU'EST-CE QUE TU MANGES ? demanda Nicholas Hudson (cheveux noirs de jais, yeux bleus) en haussant la voix pour que le micro de l'ordinateur l'entende.

- Très étrange, ironisa John, ça parle de bouffe et Nico' se réveille !

- Je dormais pas, je joue, râla t-il.

- Je mange japonais, répondit Thad avant d'effectivement mettre quelque chose qui ressemblait à un sushi pixélisé dans sa bouche à l'aide de baguettes.

- C'est bon les japonais, observa Cameron.

- On dit « le » japonais, ou juste « japonais » Cam', le corrigea Ethan en se retenant de rire.

- Sinon ça s'appelle du cannibalisme, rit David Thompson. (Cheveux crépus noirs coupés court, yeux noirs, noir de beau.)

- Et personne ne voudrait que tu bouffes Wes', plaisanta James Kirk (cheveux blonds, yeux bleus.)

- Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Japonais, râla le concerné.

- Ouais… C'est ce qu'ils disent tous, répondit le blond en riant.

- Tu joues à quoi Nico' ? demanda Trent Nixon. (Cheveux châtains, yeux marron.)

- Kid Icarus : Uprising.

- Hein ?

- KID ICARUS SUR 3DS, répéta t-il, plus fort.

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait se reconcentrer sur le sujet initial ? demanda Flint Wilson. (Cheveux noirs, yeux marron, légère barbe.)

- C'est les vacances, on peut pas se concentrer, répondit Lucca, comme si c'était logique.

- Déjà que vous avez du mal dans l'année… rigola David.

- La f… commença Flint avant qu'un bruit en arrière plan ne le coupe. Désolé mais je vais manger les gars !

- Bon app, commenta Thad, la bouche pleine.

Les autres firent de même, et le jeune homme se déconnecta, faisant disparaître son carré.

- Tu me donnes faim Thad, se plaignit Jeffrey Sterling (cheveux blond aux racines foncées, yeux vert-noisettes.)

- Tu veux un sushi ? plaisanta l'hispanique.

- À travers l'écran ? demanda Andrew.

- Bah ouais, répondit-il avant de coller du riz sur la caméra.

- Comment détruire une caméra en trois leçons, railla Sebastian.

- Tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche mec, rit James.

- Bon c'est pas qu'on s'écarte là, mais on pourrait revenir à Blaine et à son problème existentiel ? râla Nick.

- Je suis pas d'accord moi, Blaine c'est l'amour de ma vie, je veux pas le laisser partir, chouina Sebastian.

- La ferme Bastian, répondit Blaine, dont la voix était étouffée par les couvertures.

Sebastian ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais s'arrêta, discuta quelques instants avec quelqu'un qu'on pouvait, à la voix, supposer être sa mère.

- Pfff. Pour la peine, je me casse, je vais embarquer.

- SEBASTIANNNN, hurla soudainement Cameron.

- Hm ? demanda le châtain, surprit.

- C'est pas la peine de hurler Cam', il t'entend même si tu parles normalement, grimaça Ethan, les mains sur les oreilles. (En effet, étant dans la même pièce que le brun, il l'entendait assez… Fort.)

- Oh… Désolé 'Than, gloussa Cameron, Sebastian, tu peux me ramener une tour Eiffel s'il-te-plaiiiit ?

- Ça ne se demande pas ça Cam', c'est pas poli, répondit Ethan doucement.

- Aucun problème Camy', répondit Sebastian en souriant.

- Oui ! Merci ! s'écria le jeune homme en battant des mains.

Le châtain laissa un sourire attendri étirer ses lèvres pendant quelques instants avant de s'écrier :

- BON. Je vous aime pas. Sauf toi Blaine parce que notre amour est éternel, mais ça n'a rien à voir. J'y vais !

- Pitié que son avion se crashe, pria Lucca en riant.

John éclata de rire et tomba en arrière sur son lit, emportant l'ordinateur dans sa chute. Heureusement, Lucca le rattrapa et le posa sur ses genoux. Il mit un coup dans le ventre de son ami, ponctuant son geste par un « T'es con. » qui fit rire James.

- Salut Sebastian, déclara Cameron en agitant les mains.

- Salut mec ! déclara James.

- Adieu, râla Blaine, toujours caché sous les couvertures.

- C'est ça je me casse Blaine, rigola Sebastian, j'ai compris.

Et à ce moment précis, il raccrocha, et son carré disparu.

- Pourquoi il était énervé contre Blaine ? demanda Cameron, naïvement.

- Il était pas énervé, il plaisantait, soupira Ethan.

- Je sais que tout le monde est entrain de partir, mais je dois vraiment aller manger… déclara Jeff.

- C'est la faute de mes sushis ? rit Thad, toujours entrain de nettoyer le riz qu'il avait mis sur sa caméra.

Jeff éclata de rire à son tour, et coupa la caméra.

- À tout à l'heure les gars ! Et je t'aime Nick.

- A plus Jeff… murmura ce dernier, un sourire abruti sur les lèvres qui fit hurler James de rire.

Ce dernier tomba de sa chaise de bureau, dans un grand bruit qui fit sursauter Cameron qui était entrain de faire des tours avec sa chaise à roulettes au grand dam d'Ethan qui tentait jusqu'alors de le calmer. La tête surprise du jeune homme fit succomber Lucca, John et David, qui éclatèrent eux aussi de rire. Ethan se mordait la lèvre pour garder son sérieux, mais finit par rire à son tour et Andrew, Richard, Thad et Trent ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre le fou rire général. Nicholas releva les yeux de sa console et croisa le regard amusé de Nick, et ils se mirent eux aussi à rire de manière incontrôlable. Tellement que Nick dû s'asseoir sur le bord du lit-cachette de Blaine en se tenant les côtes.

Finalement, ce fut pour découvrir la totalité des Warblers complétement hilares que le brun émergea des couvertures. Il lança un regard surpris aux deux garçons morts de rires présents dans la chambre et attrapa l'ordinateur pour le poser sur ses genoux.

- Pourquoi vous riez tous ? demanda t-il, ronchonnant légèrement.

En effet, il n'avait pas suivi toute la conversation et avait manqué la source de leur hilarité.

- Je… Sais pas, répondit difficilement James, qui venait de remonter sur sa chaise et qui essuyait des perles de rires aux coins de ses yeux.

Les rires repartirent de plus belles. Et ce fut finalement Wes qui les calma en tapant de son marteau sur un coin de son bureau. Habitués à associer marteau et problème, les Warblers se turent rapidement, même si les côtes de Trent étaient encore agitées de légers spasmes.

- Silence ! Est-ce qu'on pourrait se concentrer _cinq minutes_ sur le problème de Blaine ? demanda t-il sèchement, son sourire trahissant son amusement.

- Putain mec, tu gardes ton marteau sur toi **même** en vacances ? demanda John, surpris et un peu désespéré.

- Maniaque, commenta Lucca avant de faire un highfive à John, faisant légèrement basculer leur ordinateur portable –et donc leur caméra-.

- J'avoue t'es flippant mec parfois, rajouta Andrew, qui buvait de l'eau.

- Tout le temps en fait si tu regardes bien, plaisanta Thad.

Andrew recracha sa gorgée d'eau en riant, ce qui fit pouffer Cameron.

- Sérieux les gars, mon marteau est posé sur mon bureau et mon ordinateur aussi. Je suis assis **devant** mon bureau. Et j'ai donc utilisé l'objet qui me paraissait le plus apte à vous faire réagir, bandes de cancres, râla l'asiatique.

- Tu nous a tellement traumatisé avec ça aussi, gloussa Nick.

- Je me souviendrais toute ma vie de la fois où tu l'as balancé à la figure de Smythe, commenta Ethan en riant.

- C'était magique, rigola David.

- Il l'avait cherché, sourit Wes, bref. Revenons à nos moutons.

- De quoi on parlait déjà ? demanda Cameron, et c'était un miracle qu'il n'ait pas rebondit sur l'expression utilisée par Wes.

- On essayait de raisonner Blaine pour qu'il évite de tout foirer avec l'amour de sa vie, expliqua Andrew.

- Mais non, Sebastian est en route pour la France ! railla James.

- Nan pas Smythe, l'autre, rit Nick.

- Moi ? demanda Thad en battant des cils, ce qui menaça de faire rechuter les garçons dans un fou rire.

- Ils se sont même pas embrassés et c'est déjà l'amour de sa vie ? Tu vas vite toi ! s'exclama David en riant.

- T'aurais vu comment ils se bouffent du regard… répondit Nick en haussant les épaules.

- N'importe quoi, ronchonna Blaine en rougissant.

Nicholas descendit de son lit et vint s'asseoir à la gauche de Blaine. Nick étant à sa droite, les trois garçons étaient captés par la caméra.

- Salut Nico' ! s'écria Cameron.

- Salut Cameron, répondit ce dernier en souriant.

- Donc il ne veut pas de gel ce garçon ? Il a du gout, répondit Wes, en fusillant Blaine du regard.

- Mais mes cheveux partent dans tous les sens sinon, pleurnicha ce dernier en attrapant un coussin pour se cacher derrière.

- Il a bien réussi à les coiffer le jours des Sélections, selon ce que tu nous as dit, c'est que tout n'est pas perdu non ? observa Richard.

- Ouais mais je sais plus comment il a fait, geignit le brun.

- Tu ne te souviens de rien du tout ? demanda Ethan, qui avait pris Cameron sur ses genoux, pour l'empêcher de tourner dans tous les sens avec sa chaise. (Ce dernier boudait légèrement.)

Blaine fit non de la tête.

- Bon, est-ce que tu te souviens au moins de ce qu'il t'a dit ? soupira Wes, pragmatique.

- Je sais plus trop…

- Ah les hormones… commenta James.

- La ferme Blondie, râla Andrew.

- C'est pas le surnom de Jeff, ça normalement ? contre-attaqua le blond.

- Eh ! Laisse les cheveux de mon copain tranquille ! s'exclama Nick.

- On s'en fout putain, grogna John, et puis de toute façon vous avez les mêmes cheveux.

- Je préfère ceux de Jeff, grommela Nick.

- La ferme l'amoureux-transi ! soupira Lucca.

- Il m'a dit que le gel c'était pas bien…

- Il a bien raison ! approuva David s'attirant le regard noir de plusieurs de ses amis. Pardon mec, continue.

- Et euh… réfléchit Blaine, les sourcils plissés.

- Souviens-toi c'est le seul moyen Blaine ! voulut l'encourager Nick.

- Tu lui mets la pression plus qu'autre chose, commenta Nicholas.

- Il parlait de… commença Blaine en tentant de se remémorer la conversation… Putain… Je crois… Mes cheveux étaient…

Tous les Warblers présents étaient suspendus à ses lèvres.

- Ah oui ! s'exclama t-il soudain. C'est ça ! Il disait que mes cheveux étaient trop longs !

- Bah voilà ! s'exclama Andrew. C'était pas compliqué.

- Pour un cerveau de cette taille c'est… commença James

- Ta gueule James, Sebastian est parti on a pas besoin de lui trouver un remplaçant, le coupa Wes sèchement. Quant à toi Blaine, tu vas chez le coiffeur demain. Fin de la discussion, la séance est levée.

Plus personne ne parlait. Blaine se contenta d'hocher la tête timidement et Nick lui frotta le dos, conscient du sacrifice que son ami allait devoir faire. Richard tapait sur son clavier, envoyant certainement un compte-rendu du débat aux Warblers absents.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que Flint et toi nous quittez à la rentrée, soupira finalement Trent.

- Ouais je sais, répondit Richard, au moins on va dans la même université lui et moi… Mais c'est vrai que vous allez tous me manquer…

- Vous allez où déjà ? demanda Ethan qui tenait toujours Cameron (qui lisait) sur ses genoux.

- Journalisme, sourit Richard. On va bien se marrer.

- C'est sûr que vous deux ça va faire des étincelles, rit Lucca.

- Deux Warblers c'est déjà compliqué à gérer alors imaginez un peu le boulot qu'on a nous le conseil ! Vous êtes 15 ! s'exclama David.

- On est 18 abrutis, vous êtes pas mieux que nous, répondit Nick en riant.

- N'est-ce pas Thad ? railla Trent.

Comme seul réponse lui parvint un ronflement… L'hispanique était allongé sur son clavier et s'était endormi, la tête entre ses bras.

- Il est quelle heure en Espagne ? demanda Ethan.

- 5h du matin… Quelque chose dans le genre, calcula Nicholas.

- Thad est en Espagne, Jeff en Californie, Lucca et John en Caroline du Nord, Wes à New York, David à Los Angeles… Et Jesse ? demanda John.

- C'est vrai ça ! s'exclama Cameron. T'es en vacances où Jesse ?

Une minute de silence plus tard, Andrew répondit :

- Jesse… N'est… Pas… Dans la conversation…

- Oups, rit James, on dirait qu'on l'a oublié !

- Comment c'est possible ? demanda Blaine, le sourire aux lèvres.

Il semblait se remettre plutôt rapidement du destin réservé à ses boucles.

- Je sais pas, répondit le blond, c'est pas moi qui ai créé la conversation.

- C'est qui d'ailleurs ? s'interrogea David.

- Niiiiick ? lança Blaine, d'un air triomphant, les yeux brillants.

- Oh toi ne te venges pas ! C'est pas de ma faute si tu dois aller chez le coiffeur. Et pour ma défense Jess' a changé de compte skype il y a trois semaines et j'ai pas son nouveau pseudo…

- Bah oui bien sûr, rigola Andrew, on y croit tous Nick.

James semblait parti dans un nouveau fou rire, et menaçait de tomber de sa chaise une nouvelle fois.

- Tu trouves ça drôle toi ? le gronda Wes, mort de rire.

- Il va nous tuer… gémit Trent.

- Non c'est bon je lui ai envoyé le compte-rendu, rit Richard. Il vous fait savoir qu'il vous hait et qu'il vous renie tous (surtout toi Nick), mais il n'a pas évoqué de projets de meurtre pour le moment.

- Oh toi, soupira David, tu le savais depuis le début…

Nouvel éclat de rire.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Dans le prochain chapitre, vous aurez droit au rendez-vous du Klaine. J'étais censée le mettre dans celui-ci mais le chapitre aurait été trop long…<br>Donc, comment avez-vous vécu votre première rencontre avec les Warblers ? Avez-vous des questions ? Des suggestions ? Des réclamations ?  
>N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis en review ! (Surtout vous, les personnes qui se contentent de follower la fiction sans un mot… Je fais pas ça pour le nombre de review ou une connerie de ce style, c'est juste que comme je l'ai expliqué dans le chapitre 1 j'ai très peu confiance en moi et ça me donne l'impression de ne pas être à la hauteur.)<br>Je remercie Cindy (**Klaiindy**) pour m'avoir corriger et **Lenny** parce que c'est comme ça.  
>À la prochaine ! Et désolé pour ce chapitre presque sans-interet.<p>

(Au fait j'ai posté un OS Niff "Dance Dance Revolution" si ça intéresse quelqu'un. *très fière de son OS* *meurt*)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey ! J'ai enfin réussis à finir mon chapitre dans les temps ! Je me serais battue. Entre mon ordi qui voulait pas, le réseau qui saute, les imprévus de toute sortes et le romantisme qui n'est définitivement pas mon truc… Je suis quand même assez contente du résultat ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Tu<em> dois lui donner l'impression que ce n'est pas quelque chose d'incroyable, tout en lui faisant comprendre que tu y attaches de l'importance. <em>

Les paroles de Chelsea résonnaient dans l'esprit de Kurt. Ils avaient fouillé dans le placard du jeune homme jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Et il s'était rendu compte d'une chose : c'était compliqué l'amour. **Vachement** compliqué. Plus encore que ce qu'il pensait. (Ou que le peu qu'il avait vécu.)

Il avait bu les conseils de Chelsea, les avait écoutés comme si elle lui récitait la Bible. Et

au bout de plusieurs heures de recherches, ils avaient fini par se mettre d'accord sur une tenue simple (selon Kurt) mais efficace. (Selon la jeune femme, lui ne voyait pas bien comment une tenue pouvait être « efficace »… Quoique il ne voulait pas du tout le savoir en fait.)

Kurt porterait un jean skinny noir (_putain mais comment tu rentres là-dedans ? Y'a même pas de place pour tes os…),_ une chemise bleu ciel aux manches remontées et un foulard gris clair uni. Et c'était le seul accessoire qu'il avait eu le droit d'emporter. (Sous peine de se faire tirer les oreilles si on croyait la brune.)

Sa journée de travail s'était étirée en longueur, entre les pitreries de Callum et la douceur habituelle de Gary. (Il était effectivement assez silencieux, voir timide, mais c'était… Agréable. Pour ne pas dire reposant.)

Blaine ne vint pas prendre de café ce jour-là. Kurt s'y attendait, mais étrangement il était déçu. Parce que Blaine n'était pas venu. Et que même s'il savait qu'il le voyait le soir même (pour un **rendez-vous** en plus, son premier rendez-vous !), Blaine lui avait manqué. C'était idiot, il le savait. Il se sentait idiot. Et vu la fébrilité avec laquelle il se dépêchait de marcher vers leur lieu de rendez-vous, il devait surement l'être aussi.

Il mettait ses mains dans ses poches, puis les retiraient, puis les remettaient sans interruption. Il était stressé. Affreusement stressé. Et peut-être que c'était ridicule, mais c'était la réalité.

Il arriva devant le Lima Bean presque dix minutes en avance. Il s'assit sur un banc et sortit son portable, pour vérifier si –par le plus GRANNNND des hasards- il n'avait pas reçu un message de Blaine.

Eeeeet… Ce n'était pas le cas. Raté.

Pour s'occuper, il envoya un message à Mercedes, histoire de prendre de ses nouvelles, de savoir comment elle allait.

'' 'Cedes ? – K.''

'' 'Urt ? :p – Mercy'. ''

'' J'ai rendez-vous avec un garçon. – K.''

Il aurait voulu corriger son message. Ne pas lui dire. Faire comme d'habitude, se contenter de l'écouter parler. Ne pas s'imposer. Mais son stress avait parlé pour lui.

Un quart de millième de seconde plus tard, la jeune fille l'appelait. Il décrocha et éloigna le téléphone de son oreille, par pure précaution.

- QUOOOOOOOOOOIIIII ?

Le jeune homme rapprocha l'appareil de son visage, en grimaçant.

- C'est qui ? Il s'appelle comment ? Je le connais ? Il a quel âge ? Il est beau ? Tu le connais d'où ? Il est gentil ?

Il se demandait parfois comment elle réussissait à respirer quand elle parlait aussi vite… Une question plus qu'existentielle qui restait à ce jour… Sans réponse.

- Je l'ai rencontré au Lima Bean cet été…

Ce n'était qu'une part de la vérité, mais il souhaitait éviter un nouveau scandale à la Jesse St James. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il **aimait bien** l'un de leurs concurrents à ce stupide concours de chorale qu'il les trahissait… Et encore moins que Blaine se moquait de lui. Non. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns en était incapable. Kurt en était persuadé… Presque persuadé.

- Il est beau ? Il ressemble à quoi ? continua la jeune fille, la voix fébrile.

Kurt le trouvait beau. C'était sûr, mais de là à savoir si le Warbler rentrait dans les critères de son amie…

- Oui… Je crois qu'il l'est. Il a les cheveux bruns bouclés et les yeux mordorés et…

- Il est grand ?

- En taille ? Non il est plus petit que moi…

- Et en âge ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment... Il est encore au lycée en tout cas.

S'il restait à la Dalton Academy pendant l'été… C'était bien parce qu'il y retournait l'année d'après… Hein ?

- Il vient d'où ?

- Il… Vient de… hésita Kurt, la Dalton Academy.

- L'école des gays en uniforme ?

Le châtain laissa échapper un rire soulagé. Il aurait dû savoir que sa meilleure amie ne le jugerait pas.

- Ceux-là même.

- Vous avez rendez-vous quand ? demanda la jeune fille, en souriant. (Oui, Kurt la connaissait assez pour entendre quand elle souriait. Et oui c'était probablement assez bizarre.)

- Tout à l'heure… Je l'attends là…

- Je suis trooop contente pour toi chou' ! Tu sais ce que vous allez faire ?

Ils discutèrent pendant encore deux ou trois minutes, Mercedes posant les questions à une vitesse surhumaine et Kurt y répondant comme il pouvait.

Il était heureux de retrouver sa meilleure amie. Même si elle ne savait rien, même si elle n'était au courant de presque rien… Il était heureux. Parce que ça lui donnait l'illusion que sa vie était normale.

Elle finit par raccrocher en lui exigeant le compte-rendu à la virgule près le lendemain à la première heure et Kurt se retrouva seul à se ronger les ongles, sur le banc.

La main gauche… Le pouce… L'index… Le majeur… L'annulai…

Soudain, on lui tapa sèchement sur la main, l'interrompant en plein massacre de sa propre main. Il sursauta et leva les yeux, effrayé pour rencontrer le regard de… Blaine.

Ses **magnifiques** yeux mordorés. Et il s'était coupé les cheveux. Et putain de merde, ça lui allait bien. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du châtain de jurer, pourtant, là, c'était la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit : « Putain de merde, ça lui va bien. » Ce n'était pas spécialement intelligent, ni très spirituel donc il se retint d'en faire part à l'autre. La bouche légèrement entrouverte, il fixait les cheveux, désormais coupés au dessus des oreilles, de Blaine Anderson. Il n'avait pas utilisé de gel, si bien que ses boucles… Bouclaient librement sur le haut de son crâne.

- Excuse-moi, gloussa t-il, je me disais que j'avais affaire au spécialiste des arrivées surprenantes et que je devais faire de mon mieux…

Kurt ne comprit pas tout de suite et fronça les sourcils avant de se rappeler de leur première rencontre dans les toilettes des Sélections. Lui ? Surprenant ? Pas du tout. Sauveur de cheveux plutôt. (Parce que quand il voyait le résultat sur la tête du jeune homme il était près à faire un procès à toutes les entreprises de gel du monde.)

- … Je plaisantais… rajouta Blaine devant l'absence de réaction du châtain.

- J'avais compris, assura t-il en pouffant.

- Ah, murmura le bouclé, gêné, en vrai c'est juste que je supporte pas quand un de mes amis se ronge les ongles…

Kurt ne savait pas s'il devait être content ou non que Blaine le considère (seulement) comme un ami.

- Je ne le ferais plus alors, sourit-il simplement.

Ils se sourirent un instant et Kurt sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer.

- Je suis en retard ? s'inquiéta le brun en se redressant avant de tendre sa main à Kurt.

Il l'a saisit pour se relever et rougit. (Pourquoi est-ce que le bout de ses doigts s'électrifiait à son contact ?)

- Non non, c'est moi qui suis en avance, répondit-il doucement. (Il n'arrivait pas à retirer ce sourire idiot de sa figure.)

- Oh. Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre alors, il jeta un œil à son téléphone tenant toujours la main du châtain, 18h31, j'avais bien dis à Nick que je serais à l'heure.

Il avait grommelé la dernière partie de sa phrase, comme s'il se parlait à lui même. Kurt l'observa rapidement, il portait un jean moulant rouge et un polo à manches courtes noir, le tout accompagné d'un nœud papillon rouge à rayures blanches. Ou blanc à rayures rouges, Kurt n'était pas bien sûr d'arriver à faire la différence. Dans le doute et parce qu'il se devait de le savoir, il décida de se fier à sa première impression : un nœud papillon rouge à rayures blanches.

Kurt n'aurait jamais pensé à en intégrer un à ses tenues dites « de tous les jours », mais il comprenait qu'être obliger de porter une cravate pendant toute l'année scolaire, ça pouvait frustrer. Même si la cravate de l'uniforme de la Dalton Academy allait _diablement_ bien à Blaine Anderson.

- Tu viens ? demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns en tirant sur la main de Kurt, toujours liée à la sienne.

Kurt hocha la tête, et ils se mirent à marcher vers le cinéma de Lima, Ohio. Main dans la main. Comme si c'était parfaitement normal.

- Comment s'est passée ta journée ? demanda finalement Blaine, en lui souriant.

Le châtain lui lança un regard surpris tout en essayant de s'empêcher de penser au fait que c'était _carrément_ une question de couple marié.

- J'essaye d'alimenter la conversation, se défendit alors Blaine, avec une moue refrognée qui fit rater un battement au cœur du jeune homme.

« _Je n'ai rien fait de la journée parce que j'étais trop occupé à penser à toi. _» pensa t-il alors.

- Pas grand chose… répondit-il plutôt.

- Rien du tout ? s'étonna le brun.

- Ce matin je me suis réveillé, j'ai pris une douche, je me suis habillé et j'ai pris mon petit-déjeuner… commença Kurt en haussant les épaules.

- Wow, rigola Blaine, t'es carrément le mec avec la vie la plus intéressante de tout l'Ohio.

Kurt pouffa avant de le frapper du plat de sa main libre sur le bras, ce qui fit grimacer le Warbler.

- Aïe ! geignit t-il, les yeux rieurs, tu m'as fait mal !

- Ohlala, tu devrais au moins porter plainte, se moqua gentiment le châtain, le sourire aux lèvres.

Le Warbler sortit son portable de sa poche en riant :

- Allo la Police ? Oui ? Je voudrais porter plainte. Oui… Je viens de me faire très gravement taper sur la voie publique. Quoi ? Comment ça, ça ne veut rien dire. ? Et bah… Euh… Je porte plainte pour euh… (il se tourna vers Kurt) Comment on dit déjà ?

- De quoi ?

- Quand tu te fais frapper par ton mari, prononça doucement le brun, comme s'il appréhendait la réaction du châtain.

- Violence conjugale ? proposa Kurt, en souriant légèrement, parce non, vraiment ça ne le dérangeait pas que Blaine blague comme s'ils étaient… **Ensembles**.

- Ouais voilà, reprit-il, presque rassuré, je voudrais porter plainte pour violence conjugale. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Et bien on était dans la rue et il m'a mis une légère tape sur le bras. Ouais. Il est trop méchant n'est-ce-pas ?

Il conclut sa petite tirade en lançant un regard faussement meurtri à Kurt qui éclata de rire en le traitant d'idiot.

- Kurt ! Je suis à la Dalton Academy ! s'exclama Blaine, d'un air faussement outré, je ne suis intelligent qu'en apparence ! Sebastian n'aurait jamais été accepté sinon !

Le regard moqueur du Warbler croisa celui, amusé du châtain, et ils partirent dans un fou rire incontrôlé.

Le temps qu'ils se calment, ils étaient arrivés au cinéma. Kurt regardait le sol, les joues rouges. Blaine l'entraina à l'intérieur du cinéma.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux voir ? demanda t-il gentiment.

Kurt n'y avait pas réfléchi, il n'avait pas vérifié les derniers films sortis et se sentit idiot de ne pas l'avoir fait. Surtout qu'il sentait la main chaude du Warbler dans la sienne et que ça n'aidait vraiment pas à sa concentration. Son bras semblait comme engourdi, il sentait des fourmillements partirent du bout de ses doigts qui remontaient le long de son bras pour le faire frissonner. C'était agréable de tenir la main d'un garçon.

Ils finirent par se mettre d'accord sur un film que Kurt ne connaissait pas. C'était de la science-fiction. Kurt n'aimait pas la science-fiction. Pas trop. Mais avec Blaine il aurait pu aller voir n'importe quoi à vrai dire, il n'était même sûr que ça ai vraiment de l'importance de toute façon. Il se mit à penser à toutes les comédies romantiques qu'il avait vu, et à tout ce qui pouvait se passer dans le noir d'une salle de cinéma et il se mit à rougir. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait faire avec Blaine de toute façon.

- Kurt ? demanda soudainement ce dernier, alors qu'ils faisaient la queue pour arriver au guichet.

- Hm ? murmura le châtain.

Blaine lui lâcha doucement la main et lui déclara d'une voix douce :

- On est pas obligés de… Tu sais… bégaya t-il, les joues rouges lui aussi. Il était donc lui aussi, très gêné par la situation. Il n'avait donc pas l'habitude de ça. Bon à savoir.

- De ? répéta Kurt, les sourcils froncés sans comprendre.

- On peut… Juste aller voir le film… Et puis aller manger… Normal… Sans se stresser à propos de… Enfin voilà quoi… Et puis euh… Si ça se passe bien on verra quoi… C'est… Putain c'est trop gênant.

Il cacha son visage écarlate dans ses mains. Kurt ne put s'empêcher de rire. D'un rire doux, pas méchant, pas moqueur. Juste attendri. Blaine baissa ses mains pour le regarder. Il le trouvait beau.

- Te moque pas, bougonna t-il, les joues toujours rouge.

- Je ne me moque pas, gloussa Kurt.

Il tendit la main vers les cheveux de Blaine mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Il aurait été assez malvenu de lui décoiffer. Il se contenta de la poser sur l'épaule du Warbler, en souriant. Blaine y vit là une occasion de se « venger » et l'enlaça brusquement.

Kurt surpris, laissa échapper un petit cri et vira au rouge pivoine tandis que le brun passait ses bras autour de sa taille et enfouissait son visage dans le cou du châtain.

- Vengeance, chuchota t-il.

Kurt le sentait rire. Et c'était agréable. Et il avait l'impression que des bulles éclataient dans son ventre et que son cœur s'accélérait. Il était bien ici, vraiment. Il aurait bien aimé y rester. Mais ce n'était absolument pas l'endroit approprié pour se faire un câlin. Même si c'était très agréable. Kurt croisa le regard mauvais d'un vieil homme et paniqua.

- Blaine… S'il-te-plait… Pas ici, siffla t-il presque méchamment.

Le Warbler le relâcha et le fixa avec un air de chiot triste, il ne comprenait pas le soudain changement de comportement de l'autre. Il capta le regard terrifié de Kurt et sembla réaliser.

- Oh ouais… Désolé Kurt… Je… J'imagine que j'ai trop l'habitude de la Dalton Academy, s'excusa t-il en riant nerveusement.

Mais ce n'était pas quelque chose de « moqueur » face à la sur-réaction du châtain. Juste une manière de se prouver à lui-même que c'était ok. Kurt avait remarqué que Blaine utilisait beaucoup le langage corporel et s'en était une nouvelle preuve : il se mordait la lèvre et se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre. Signe qu'il était gêné.

Le châtain souffla pour calmer et pour ralentir son cœur qui s'était mis à battre la chamade. Personne n'allait venir pour lui faire du mal, il était dans un lieu public au milieu de gens civilisés. Avec Blaine. Juste Blaine. Qui lui non plus n'allait rien lui faire parce que c'était juste Blaine et qu'il n'était pas méchant.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait fermé les yeux pour rassembler sa concentration sur le fait que _tout était ok_.

- Kurt ? osa Blaine doucement. Je suis désolé je…

Le châtain rouvrit les paupières et planta son regard azuré dans celui, mordoré, du Warbler. Ils rougirent.

- C'est bon Blaine, murmura Kurt, c'est bon. Juste… Gardons ça pour… Nous.

Le bouclé écarquilla les yeux et Kurt se rendit compte de l'autre sens de sa phrase.

- Enfin non ! se justifia t-il. Enfin si mais…

Blaine se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas rire devant les justifications plus qu'embrouillées de Kurt, mais finit par laisser échapper un rire qui se voulait discret. Il se moquait de lui.

- Oh et puis tant pis pour toi ! se vexa Kurt en lui tournant le dos.

- Kurt ! Boude pas ! s'exclama Blaine, dissimulant avec peine son hilarité.

- Va te faire voir, grogna le châtain.

Il n'était pas vraiment fâché. Ça l'amusait juste de jouer à ce jeu là avec Blaine.

- Dans ce cas là, tu n'auras pas de pop-corn ! déclara Blaine, très sérieusement.

Kurt éclata de rire devant l'absurdité de son argument et se retourna vers lui.

- Je peux m'en payer tu sais… répondit-il d'un air inexpressif, mais ses yeux brillaient.

- T'es pas cool ! Joue le jeu un peu, se plaignit le bouclé en riant.

Ils s'avancèrent alors vers le guichet et Blaine prit les places. Il sortit son porte-monnaie de sa poche de pantalon et l'ouvrit avec l'intention de payer les deux tickets.

- Quoi ? Non Blaine ! Je refuse que tu…

- Chut ! répondit fermement le Warbler avant de s'adresser directement au monsieur derrière le guichet. Ne l'écoutez pas, il n'a plus toute sa tête.

Sur ses mots il lui tendit la somme demandée.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Kurt, choqué.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Il n'entend même plus ce que je… se moqua Blaine avant de partir en courant et en riant vers le distributeur de pop-corn pour éviter le coup que Kurt voulait lui mettre.

Le châtain resta silencieux un instant, en souriant devant la réaction enfantine du brun, avant de le suivre.

- Sucré ou salé ? demanda Blaine, en plein dilemme.

- De quoi ?

- Tes chaussures, répondit Blaine en le regardant d'un air blasé.

Il évita le coup de peu.

« _Ce garçon est impossible_. » pensa Kurt en souriant. « _Mais tellement beau, gentil, mignon, drôle, sympa et… _»

- Alors ? Sucré ou salé ? répéta le Warbler.

- Est-ce que c'est **vraiment** important ? soupira Kurt, qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'en prendre parce qu'il surveillait sa ligne, lui.

- Oui, c'est d'une importance primordiale, je vais passer une mauvaise séance si je fais le mauvais choix, répondit Blaine.

- Alors fais-le, le bon choix…

- Mais je le connais pas moi, bouda le brun, comme s'il était un enfant de 10 ans à qui on venait de demander de résoudre une équation au second degré.

- Mon dieu, pouffa Kurt en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

- … Bon. Sucré ! s'exclama Blaine en tapant des mains au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion. Mais je paye.

Kurt soupira une nouvelle fois et ils partirent vers la salle de cinéma en riant, la mésaventure du câlin semblant être déjà oubliée.

Devant celle-ci, ils durent patienter une nouvelle fois car elle n'était pas encore ouverte.

Ils attendaient en silence, quand soudain, Blaine se mit à … Vibrer. Ils se tenaient debout, côte à côte, et leurs bras se touchaient. Et Kurt tentait d'ignorer ce contact jusqu'à ce que Blaine se mette à _vibrer_. Totalement normal.

Bien sûr, le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns sortit son portable de sa poche, avant de congédier l'appel d'un « Ta gueule Bastian » blasé.

- Sebastian, déclara t-il à Kurt, comme si ça expliquait sa réaction.

Le châtain hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif parce que même s'il ne connaissait pas Sebastian, il arrivait très bien à imaginer ce que ça pouvait être de supporter le jeune homme au quotidien. Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à l'écran du téléphone. L'appel provenait en effet de « Bastian Smythe », et l'image de contact de ce dernier… Le montrait torse-nu avec la mer en arrière-plan. Et Kurt pouvait confirmer sans hésiter qu'il avait un _putain_ de corps. Il rougit.

Blaine surprit son regard et rougit à son tour.

- Il m'a obligé à la mettre, se justifia t-il. Et tu ne veux pas connaître les moyens de pression qu'il a utilisé.

- Non, confirma Kurt en riant, je ne veux rien savoir.

- M'enfin mon portable, c'est un peu la foire, déclara t-il avant de rire à son tour, et de lui montrer l'image de contact de « Nicky Duval » où l'on pouvait le voir entrain d'embrasser un blond que Kurt reconnu comme étant… Jeff ? C'était bien ça son nom ?

Le châtain éclata de rire devant la photo de « Thad Carlos Harwood » : un garçon aux traits hispaniques travesti avec une robe rose, deux courtes couettes sur la tête, du rose sur les joues, du bleu sur les yeux et du rouge sur les lèvres. Pour ne pas arranger son cas, il faisait une bouche en cul de poule.

- Il avait perdu un pari, commenta le brun.

- Et j'ai quoi moi ? s'inquiéta Kurt, en riant.

- Rien, je suis pas assez flippant pour te prendre en photo furtivement sans ton accord ! rougit Blaine.

- J'en sais rien, se défendit le châtain, je ne te connais pas vraiment.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés dégaina son téléphone et prit une photo de Kurt, qui surprit, recula la tête brusquement en écarquillant les yeux.

- Voilà, tu es sublime, se moqua le Warbler.

Le châtain rougit violement et tenta d'attraper l'appareil pour effacer cette horrible photo.

- Nonnn. Je la garde, je l'aime, bouda le bouclé en reculant et en manquant de faire tomber les pop-corn.

Kurt rougit encore plus, si c'était possible, et sortit son téléphone.

- Dans ce cas j'en veux une aussi, râla t-il en allumant l'application photo.

- Ok attend, réfléchit Blaine avant de faire la grimace. (Il écarquilla exagérément les yeux en louchant et pinça les lèvres.)

Kurt pouffa et lui montra le résultat.

- Je suis le plus beau hein ? se vanta le brun en riant.

- Je m'avoue vaincu, pouffa Kurt.

- Yeah ! J'suis le meilleur !

Les gens commencèrent alors à pénétrer à l'intérieur de la salle de cinéma et les deux garçons suivirent le mouvement.

S'en suivit un court débat pour savoir s'il fallait s'asseoir plus devant ou plus derrière, et au milieu-devant ou au milieu-derrière parce que _franchement Kurt on va pas compter les rangées_. Ils finirent par s'installer tout à droite de la rangée la plus au milieu que Kurt avait pu trouver et Blaine prit le pop-corn (_Mon précieuuux_.) sur ses genoux.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant encore quelques minutes, en attendant le début du film jusqu'à ce que le sujet retombe sur les Warblers et la Dalton Academy.

- Tu me croyais pas quand je te disais qu'ils étaient tous fous ? Sauf moi bien sûr. Je vais te montrer attends, déclara Blaine avant de re-sortir son portable de sa poche.

- Oui sauf toi, bien sûr, plaisanta Kurt.

- Je suis parfait chut ! fit semblant de s'offusquer l'autre.

Il lui alluma une vidéo qui semblait se passer dans une pièce plutôt luxueuse que Kurt identifia comme l'équivalent de leur salle de chorale en dix fois plus chère. Le châtain se rapprocha de lui et leurs épaules se touchèrent. Son cœur s'accéléra.

L'image était de mauvaise qualité et le son très bas (puisqu'ils n'étaient pas seuls) mais Kurt cru voir Sebastian debout, entrain de se disputer avec un asiatique derrière une table.

- C'est le conseil, lui expliqua rapidement Blaine, il n'y a pas de prof pour s'occuper de nous donc on élit trois élèves chaque année qui remplissent ce rôle.

Kurt hocha la tête parce qu'il n'avait rien à dire et se reconcentra sur le « Conseil », il y avait donc un garçon aux origines asiatiques, un garçon noir de peau et un… Kurt cru reconnaître l'hispanique qui s'appelait… Thad. Oui Thad. C'était ça son nom.

Sebastian haussa le ton en lâchant un chapelet de juron et plaqua ses mains sur la table du Conseil.

- Pourquoi ils se disputaient ? demanda Kurt.

- Je sais plus, attends regarde, c'est le meilleur moment ! s'exclama Blaine en le regardant et _oh mon dieu ils étaient __**tellement**__ proches. _

Kurt rougit de nouveau et se pencha vers le téléphone en tentant d'ignorer leur proximité.

Sebastian s'était remis à crier des insultes et brusquement, dans un excès de rage, il attrapa la table et la renversa par terre. Sauf que l'hispanique serrait jusqu'alors le bord de la table de ses mains (pour se calmer probablement) et suivit le mouvement du meuble. Il bascula en avant et passa par dessus avant de s'éclater au sol la tête la première. Des rires fusèrent.

- Merde, ça va Thad ? rigola quelqu'un que Kurt ne connaissait pas.

La vidéo coupa.

- Mon dieu, pouffa Kurt, il ne s'est pas fait mal au moins ?

- Nan, il en a vu d'autres, rit Blaine. On voulait le mettre sur YouTube, mais il voulait pas, je comprends pas pourquoi !

- Donc voilà une répétition normale chez les Warblers ? plaisanta le châtain.

- Ouais, y'en a eu d'autres pas mal, genre la fois où Wes a balancé son marteau à la tronche de Seb, la fois où Lucca, John et David ont essayé de jeter Thad et Nick par la fenêtre, celle où Flint a déclenché une bataille de coussins… Euh… Celle où Cameron, John, Seb et James se sont mis à chanter Hakuna Matata alors que Wes nous criait dessus…

- Il a l'air sympa ce Wes, ironisa Kurt.

- Il l'est… C'est juste le plus sérieux de la bande, le défendit Blaine en riant.

Les lumières s'éteignirent et le Warbler rangea son portable. Kurt décida de regarder le film, et de ne pas penser _au magnifique garçon complétement craquant_ qui était assis à sa droite. Parfois, ils tendaient la main pour attraper une poignée de pop-corn en même temps, et s'effleuraient. Ils étaient alors, l'un comme l'autre, reconnaissant que la salle soit plongée dans le noir parce qu'ils rougissaient comme des tomates bien mûres.

Blaine chuchotait des commentaires idiots qui faisaient rire le châtain, si bien que la femme à sa droite lui lançait régulièrement des regards noirs pour lui dire de se taire.

Kurt dû avouer que le film savait capter son attention, et il se retrouva à se ronger les ongles en s'inquiétant pour l'héroïne principale.

Remarquant on-ne-sait-comment que Kurt recommençait à se ronger les ongles (à croire qu'il avait un radar spécial ou des sens surdéveloppés pour sentir ça), Blaine lui attrapa la main et la reposa sur leur accoudoir commun. Il enlaça leurs doigts et lança à Kurt un regard qui se voulait rassurant.

- C'est juste nous, lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille, il fait noir, personne ne peut nous voir, c'est ok ?

- Ok… murmura Kurt, écarlate en lui pressant doucement, timidement, les doigts.

Il avait senti le souffle de Blaine contre son oreille et ça l'avait fait frissonner. Il avait senti son cœur rater un battement et une drôle de chaleur se rependre dans son ventre.

Le reste du film se déroula aussi normalement qu'il pouvait se dérouler avec un seul Warbler dans la salle. (Selon ce que Kurt avait compris, dès qu'on en mettait deux côte-à-côté ça « partait en sucette ».) Le châtain finit le film des larmes pleins les yeux, serrant fortement la main de Blaine et se mordant la lèvre pour éviter de pleurer. Profitant du noir de la salle, Blaine passa une main autour de ses épaules et lui frotta doucement le bras. Kurt rougit de nouveau, et renifla doucement. (Parce que oui, il était classe en toutes circonstances.) Le seau de pop-corn était fini depuis longtemps et Blaine l'avait posé par terre. Quand le générique commença à défiler, les lumières revinrent et les deux garçons se séparèrent. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils se sourirent avant de détourner le regard et de rougir. Ça lui arrivait tellement souvent en compagnie de Blaine, que Kurt commençait à s'inquiéter que sa peau ne se teigne. (Oui, définitivement, les hormones lui détruisaient le cerveau.)

Ils sortirent du cinéma en silence, une timide distance entre eux puisque le Warbler n'osait plus le prendre par surprise de peur d'être repoussé. Même s'il comprenait sa réaction, dans un certain sens. Lui aussi, avant d'être à la Dalton Academy il… Non non, il secoua la tête, il ne voulait pas y penser. Il était avec Kurt, qui était un beau garçon drôle et sympa alors il devait sourire et avoir l'air heureux d'être là. C'est ce que Nick lui avait dit avant qu'il parte en lui tapant sur la tête avec un coussin pour être sûr que ça rentre mieux.

En se dirigeant vers le BreadStiX, ils discutèrent de comédies musicales, passion commune qu'ils se découvrirent quand Kurt déclara qu'il avait bien aimé « même si ça ne vaut pas Broadway. » Et il n'avait pas mentionné qu'il avait bien aimé principalement parce que Blaine lui tenait la main. Et Blaine n'avait pas mentionné qu'il n'avait pas tout compris parce qu'il était trop obnubilé par la sensation des doigts de Kurt entre les siens.

- Woah ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu peux chanter la dernière note de _Defying Gravity_ ! C'est incroyable ! s'exclama Blaine, les yeux brillants en entrant dans le restaurant.

- Pourtant, vu ma voix… grogna Kurt, en détournant le regard.

Blaine lui attrapa le poignet pour le forcer à le regarder.

- Eh ! Je t'interdis de dire ça… Ta voix est magnifique ! Tu es…

Avant qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase, la serveuse venait pour les installer à une table. Ils prirent une table dans le fond, dans un coin du restaurant, là où on ne les remarquaient pas. Où il n'y aurait personne pour trouver bizarre que deux garçons mangent ensembles au restaurant. Et alors qu'ils mangeaient leurs plats en discutant doucement des performances vocales de Barbra Streisand, Kurt plongea son regard dans les magnifiques yeux mordorés de Blaine, et décida que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait en sécurité. Que peut-être… Peut-être que ce n'était pas grave qu'il soit un garçon gay à la voix suraiguë. En entendant Blaine parler avec fierté de son groupe d'amis où tout le monde –vraiment tout le monde- faisait ce qu'il voulait et que c'était vraiment _trop l'éclate_, il se dit que peut-être qu'il était normal, peut-être qu'il vivrait une vie normale, connaitrait l'amour, et ne mourrait pas seul avec des chats pour seul compagnie. Il se disait que peut-être qu'il venait d'entrevoir un bout de paradis.

Quand ils sortirent du restaurant, en se tenant la main parce que c'était _ok_, le jour venait à peine de commencer à décliner. Il ne faisait bon, Kurt se sentait bien. Blaine insista pour le raccompagner comme il avait insisté longuement pour payer le restaurant. « _Si je propose c'est que je peux me le permettre Kurt ! Aller, ça me fait plaisir… _»

- La… Prochaine fois, je payerai, déclara le châtain, les joues rouges.

- Tu aimerais qu'il y ait une prochaine fois ? demanda Blaine, les yeux brillants. Enfin je veux dire… Moi j'adorerais mais…

- Oui, le coupa Kurt, ce serait… Ce serait _cool_.

- Ouais… Ce serait cool, répéta le Warbler, le sourire aux lèvres.

Et ils arrivèrent trop vite devant chez les Hummel-Hudson au gout de Kurt. Ils restèrent un moment, debout, face-à-face, à juste discuter.

- C'était la première fois que j'avais un vrai rendez-vous avec un garçon, avoua soudainement Blaine en rougissant.

- Moi aussi, sourit Kurt. Moi aussi.

- Mais c'était bien je trouve, vraiment bien. Et je ne dis pas ça parce c'était la première fois… Juste parce que c'était avec… Toi, déclara t-il en rougissant.

Kurt ne su que répondre, et se contenta de le regarder d'un air surpris, la bouche en forme de « O », son visage se colorant doucement.

- Et je voulais te dire… J'en avais pas eu l'occasion avant mais… Je… Tu étais beau… Enfin tu l'es toujours mais… C'est la première fois que je te vois sans ton uniforme de serveur et… Ça te va bien… Ça te va mieux… J'avais pas l'impression d'avoir juste Kurt-le-serveur devant moi mais le vrai Kurt… Le vrai toi… C'était cool…

Le châtain se retint de signaler que c'était en fait la deuxième fois puisqu'il avait ses habits de scène lors de leur première rencontre. Il se contenta d'hocher doucement la tête en se maudissant parce qu'il se _sentait_ rougir.

- Toi aussi… Je veux dire… Je t'ai toujours vu en uniforme de la Dalton Academy alors… J'imagine que c'est vrai ce qu'on dit… « Montre-moi comment tu t'habilles et je te dirais qui tu es »… répondit-il en riant nerveusement.

- Je connaissais pas, rit Blaine, mais ouais c'est… C'est vrai j'imagine…

Il se rapprocha d'un pas, et ils étaient juste tellement proches. Comme au cinéma, c'était juste tellement bizarre et tellement plaisant à la fois. Kurt plongea son regard dans celui de Blaine et s'y noya, en espérant que personne ne viendra l'en sauver. Puis il s'attarda sur le nez, puis sur la bouche du Warbler. Qui… _Oh mon dieu_… Qui se léchait les lèvres. Le cœur du jeune homme s'arrêta et il sentit Blaine se lever sur la pointe des pieds et…

- Eh ! Mais ce serait pas la Vicomtesse ? Si si… C'est bien Hummel le suceur de queue en chef… Je me disais bien que ça sentait une sale odeur de PD…

Et tout s'écroula. Comment la vie de Kurt pouvait t-elle être aussi cliché ? Tout s'écroula parce qu'il se recula brusquement de Blaine et que les larmes vinrent presque immédiatement mouiller ses joues. Tout s'écroula, parce que la vie de Kurt Hummel n'était pas un conte de fée. Où qu'il aille, il savait qu'il ne serait pas heureux. Azimio le poursuivrait. Il venait de s'en rendre compte, c'était une fatalité. Pour lui, il n'y aurait pas de paradis.

**When your dreams all fail  
>And the ones we hail<br>Are the worst of all  
>And the blood's run stale<strong>

_Quand tes rêves t'échappent  
>Et que les seuls qui se réalisent<br>Sont les pires de tous  
>Et que le sang se fige<em>

**I want to hide the truth  
>I want to shelter you<br>But with the beast inside  
>There's nowhere we can hide<strong>

_Je veux cacher la vérité  
>Je veux te protéger<br>Mais avec ce monstre à l'intérieur  
>Il n'y a nulle part où aller<em>

**No matter what we breed  
>We still are made of greed<br>This is my kingdom come  
>This is my kingdom come<strong>

_Peu importe ce que l'on commence  
>Nous ne sommes qu'avarice<br>C'est la chute de mon royaume  
>C'est la chute de mon royaume<em>

Comme disait la chanson.

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà… Je dois partir me cacher ? Pour ma défense, tout ce qui arrive à Kurt est primordial pour la suite de l'histoire. (C'est triste mais c'est comme ça.)<p>

Le bout de chanson à la fin du chapitre est le début de "**Demons**" d'**Imagine Dragons. **

Pour ce chapitre, je remercie **Cindy** (Klaiindy) pour m'avoir corrigé et conseillé, **Lenny** parce que c'est la meilleure et ma cousine pour m'avoir relue en temps que "spécialiste-des-histoires-affreusement-niaises-et-gimauves". (Ouais j'aime vraiment pas les histoires d'amour.)

Je remercie aussi tous ceux qui postent des reviews parce que ça me motive grave pour écrire la suite. Je remercie aussi ceux qui me lisent sans poster de reviews parce que j'aime tout le monde, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de vos avis pour continuer. C'est important pour moi alors s'il-vous-plait. (Je mords pas en plus… Ou pas fort.)

J'essayerais de poster le chapitre 5 la semaine prochaine, en espérant que ça vous aura plus et à la prochaine !


	5. Chapter 5

Heeeeeeeey. Comment vous allez bien ? (Oui j'ose poser cette question alors que la rentrée c'est demain, mais personnellement je trouve pas ça si horrible que ça. Ça veut dire que j'ai de nouveau des excuses foireuses pour pas poster à temps huhuhu.)  
>Donc oui, je sais que j'avais dis que je posterais jeudi et qu'on ai lundi mais j'étais malade, c'est une vraie excuse pour une fois. J'ai eu le rhume, mais genre le rhume version puissant. Donc j'ai vachement galeré à l'écrire, surtout qu'en plus c'était un chapitre vachement difficile à écrire, parce qu'il est très dur et que les thèmes abordés sont vraiment pas drôles.<br>Il fait pratiquement 8 000 mots je crois, c'est super long, j'en ferais plus jamais des longs comme ça promis juré.

J'en dis pas plus, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et je vous dis à en-bas-de-la-page !

* * *

><p>«<em> Et tu hurleras à t'en arracher la gorge, et tu pleureras à t'en abîmer les yeux. Et tu seras triste. Triste. Triste. Et personne ne pourra rien y changer<em>. »

— Extrait d'un gribouillage sur feuille volante retrouvée dans la chambre de Kurt Hummel.

Kurt voulait hurler. Il voulait pleurer. Il voulait se rouler en boule dans un coin pour ne plus jamais se relever. Il voulait juste disparaître de la surface de la terre parce qu'il avait juste _tellement_ mal. C'était un cauchemar. C'était impossible autrement. Ça devait obligatoirement être _encore_ un cauchemar.

Une fois, pour une répétition du Glee Club, il avait dû porter un costume rose à paillettes. Ils avaient terminé tard ce jour-là. Plus tard même que l'entrainement de football. Et Kurt avait eu la flemme de se changer, donc il s'était rendu ainsi jusqu'au parking du lycée. Il faisait déjà nuit. Il s'était avancé vers sa voiture, avait mis la main dans son sac pour attraper ses clefs. Il y avait eu un bruit de moteur. Un flash. Il s'était retourné pour voir un énorme 4x4 qui fonçait vers lui. La lumière des phares l'aveuglait, il voyait la voiture avaler la distance qui les séparait et il ne parvenait pas à bouger. Il était comme paralysé. Le 4x4 rugissait, crachotait comme un dragon, et lui, pitoyable chevalier qu'il était, ne parvenait pas à se sauver lui-même. « _Je vais mourir_.» avait t-il pensé. « _Maman je vais mourir. _» Et ç'avait été comme un électrochoc, parce qu'il n'était pas vraiment sûr de vouloir rejoindre sa mère. Il s'était jeté sur le côté. Emporté par son élan, il avait roulé sur quelques mètres. Et le 4x4 était passé, entre lui et sa voiture. Kurt, les yeux écarquillés, les genoux éraflés, les cheveux en batailles s'était doucement relevé et avait vu l'énorme monstre rouler vers la sortie. Le bruit de moteur finit par s'interrompre, et la seule chose à résonner encore fut le rire gras d'Azimio qui criait :

_- Belle veste, PD !_

Il y eut des dizaines d'autres fois comme celle-là, des dizaines d'autres flashbacks que Kurt revivait à cet instant précis. Toutes ces choses qu'il revivait en boucle dans ses cauchemars. Toute ces fois où Azimio s'était contenté de s'amuser avec lui, comme le prédateur avec sa proie, le chat avec la souris, à l'attaquer, le menacer de mort, le descendre plus bas que terre, pour finalement le laisser en vie. Et recommencer. Encore et encore.

Blaine le regardait, surpris, inquiet, gentil. Comme si c'était possible que quelqu'un soit gentil avec lui dans cette situation ! Les larmes devaient obstruer sa vision si bien qu'il n'avait pas vu la pitié qui illuminait les yeux du Warbler ! Kurt était persuadé que c'était ça.

- Kurt… commença t-il.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, le châtain lui attrapa le bras et l'entraina à l'intérieur. Parce que Blaine venait d'essayer de _l'embrasser_ et qu'Azimio, à moins d'être vraiment vraiment vraiiiiiment con, devait avoir compris que le brun était gay. Kurt ouvrit la porte violemment (et pour une fois, béni Finn pour ne pas l'avoir fermée à clé.) et la claqua. Tenant toujours Blaine, qui ne semblait pas trop comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

- FINN, hurla Kurt, hystérique. FINN.

Ce dernier qui jouait à la console sur le canapé releva les yeux, et bondit en voyant son demi-frère entrain de pleurer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Kurt ? demanda t-il

- AZIMIO EST DEHORS. FAIS-LE PARTIR, hurla t-il avant de se remettre à sangloter, fais-le partir…

Finn avait beau ne pas être le plus intelligent ou le plus futé, il savait qu'Azimio était homophobe, et que, comme lui avant, il prenait un malin plaisir à pousser Kurt contre les casiers ou à le jeter à la poubelle. Il ne fut donc qu'à moitié surpris par la réaction pouvant sembler un peu extrême du châtain. Et en colère aussi, parce que Kurt restait, envers et contre tout, son demi-frère, et que même s'il avait mis du temps à le comprendre, il était maintenant sûr que ce n'était pas grave que Kurt soit gay tant qu'il était heureux, et qu'il devait le protéger parce que s'il était triste ce n'était pas bien. Et qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas le voir triste.

- Ok… décida t-il.

Et avant qu'il ne puisse rajouter quoique ce soit, Kurt descendait quatre à quatre les escaliers menant vers sa chambre en entrainant ce garçon aux cheveux noirs et bouclés que Finn jurerait avoir déjà vu quelque part.

Le châtain poussa Blaine à l'intérieur de sa chambre et referma la porte. Il s'assit sur son lit et se remit à se ronger les ongles, tandis que toujours plus de larmes dévalaient ses joues.

- Kurt, commença le brun en posant sa main sur le bras du jeune homme. Kurt je…

- Blaine, tais-toi, le coupa t-il, sèchement avant de reprendre d'une voix plus douce, plus triste, presque brisée : S'il-te-plait…

Le Warbler hocha la tête et se tut. Il baissa tristement les yeux vers le sol et se perdit dans ses pensées.

La sonnette de l'appartement retentit et Kurt se figea, cessant presque de respirer. Blaine releva les yeux et lui prit la main, doucement. Le châtain voulut se dégager, il voulut dire à Blaine de le lâcher, de le laisser tranquille. Et puis il se dit que tout compte fait, il faisait bon d'avoir quelque chose à se raccrocher dans ce monde de merde. Alors il pressa doucement la main de Blaine contre la sienne et le brun se rapprocha de lui pour poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Kurt, qui ne réagit pas. Il posa doucement sa tête sur celle de Blaine, avant de fermer les yeux. Et il tenta d'oublier pourquoi il pleurait.

Finn quant à lui, avait ouvert la porte au footballeur, en se repassant mentalement en tête les paroles de sa petite-amie Rachel Berry : « Fuir ne fait pas forcement de toi quelqu'un de faible. Tu peux esquiver un coup pour en porter un trois fois plus fort.»

Il était plutôt d'accord avec elle sur le coup. Même s'il comptait sur le caractère de garce de Kurt pour faire la deuxième partie. C'était pas vraiment ses affaires tout ça. Même s'il l'aiderait volontiers.

- Hudson ! s'exclama Azimio.

- Azimio, répondit Finn, d'un ton monocorde.

- T'aurais pas vu le P… Hummel par hasard ? demanda t-il, un sourire factice sur le visage.

Finn fronça les sourcils en entendant le lapsus de son ancien ami.

- Nan, je jouais. J'ai pas fait gaffe, mentit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Tu es sûr ? insista le footballeur en esquissant un mouvement pour pénétrer dans l'habitation.

Le brun se redressa de toute sa hauteur (et pour une fois, il était content d'être plutôt grand), pour barrer le passage à l'autre.

- Ouais j'suis sûr, répéta t-il en le fusillant du regard avant d'appeler : KUUUURT.

Un étage plus bas, le châtain se recroquevillait sur lui-même en serrant de toutes ses forces la main de Blaine, qui s'appliquait à ne pas grimacer de douleur.

- Tu vois, reprit le plus grand, il est pas là.

- J'ai dû me tromper alors, répondit Azimio, en grimaçant de colère parce qu'il n'était pas totalement dupe.

- Ouais. Désolé mec, je sais pas où il est.

- Tu disais que tu jouais ?

- Ouais, au nouveau FIFA.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques instants du jeu, qui était _tellement cool_ et dont les graphismes étaient _vraiment ouf_, puis Finn referma la porte. Ça, c'était fait. Il s'appretait à descendre les escaliers pour prévenir Kurt, mais son regard fut attiré par la télévision. Il ne faisait rien de mal s'il finissait sa partie là maintenant… Si ? On l'avait quand même interrompu en plein milieu d'un match plutôt serré...

Il s'affala dans le canapé, et attrapa sa manette. Il pianota sur les touches pendant quelques instants avant d'encaisser un nouveau but et de gueuler un juron. Encore perdu. Et merde.

Un étage plus bas, Kurt serrait la mâchoire en tentant d'arrêter ses larmes. Il se sentait faible, il se sentait vulnérable, et il détestait ça. Il regrettait d'avoir accepter ce rendez-vous avec Blaine et… Ce n'était même pas vrai. Il regrettait juste que sa vie craigne autant. Et par-dessus tout, il voulait se réveiller. Et il haïssait le fait que ce ne soit pas possible.

Le bouclé lui, était perdu. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi dire, quoi penser. Dans sa tête, passait et repassait les images de sa propre expérience. Comme à chaque fois, il sentit sa respiration s'accélérer et des larmes envahir ses yeux. Parce que Blaine Anderson n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de fort, et n'avait jamais prétendu l'être. Sa tête toujours sur l'épaule de Kurt et leurs mains liées, il se concentra sur les paroles du psychologue de la Dalton Academy. Il rappela à lui les visages de ses amis. Ça pouvait paraitre niais, mais c'était ce qui marchait pour lui, la plupart du temps. Il se souvenait de Cameron, qui souriait comme un enfant et d'Ethan qui le surveillait du coin de l'œil, un sourire attendri sur le visage. Il se souvenait de Nick qui regardait Jeff avec amour, et de Jeff qui rougissait de plaisir. Il se souvenait de Thad qui faisait la grimace derrière Wes qui tentait de les disputer sérieusement parce qu'ils n'étaient pas concentrés. (À cause des grimaces de l'hispanique, mais ça personne ne lui avouait.) Il se souvenait de Sebastian qui riait en poursuivant un James hilare à travers le parc de l'école pour le chatouiller. Il se souvenait de John qui mimait une rockstar debout sur un canapé de la salle de répétition, et de David qui riait en secouant la tête. Il se souvenait du rire de Lucca, de Nicholas qui tentait patiemment de lui expliquer des règles de mathématiques, d'Andrew et Wes qui débâtait en riant du dernier épisode de leur série favorite, de Flint et Richard qui espionnait les membres du Conseil pour tenter de prendre des photos compromettantes. (Parce que c'était toujours utile pour faire du chantage à Wes quand il refusait de céder sur tel ou tel choix de chanson.) Il se souvenait de Jesse qui ronflait sous un arbre et de Thad et James qui lui dessinait sur le visage en riant.

Inconsciemment, son pouce s'était mis à tracer des cercles sur le dos de la main de Kurt. Ce dernier, le regardait d'un air triste. Le châtain avait honte, honte de lui, honte de ce qu'il venait se passer. Parce qu'il appréciait vraiment Blaine. Et qu'il aurait bien aimé que ce rendez-vous (amical) finisse bien. Mais bien entendu, ça ne marchait jamais vraiment comme il le voulait. Il avait l'étrange impression que tout ça touchait le brun d'une façon qu'il ne pouvait comprendre.  
>Blaine finit par rouvrir les yeux, une fois qu'il eut réussit à se concentrer sur le fait qu'il n'était pas en danger, qu'il était en sécurité et que c'était ok. Il se mit à fixer les beaux yeux bleus de Kurt et détesta ce qu'il y vit : peur, tristesse, souffrance, insécurité. Et une larme aussi, qui coulait librement le long de sa joue. Il ne put s'empêcher de l'essuyer du bout des doigts. Il leva doucement leurs mains entrelacées et écarta les doigts. Pressant leurs paumes l'une avec l'autre. Il remarqua avec plaisir que Kurt avait de plus longs doigts que les siens. Il préférait les hommes plus grand que lui. (« <em>N'importe quel mec non-nain de plus de 13 ans<em> » raillait Sebastian.)

« Ça va ? » demanda t-il silencieusement, leurs regards toujours accrochés l'un à l'autre. Kurt lut la question sur ses lèvres et haussa les épaules. Parce qu'il n'allait pas bien, mais qu'il était trop fier pour le reconnaître.

Le brun s'approcha lentement pour l'enlacer, parce qu'il en avait envie, parce qu'il voulait effacer cette douleur du cœur de Kurt, et aussi parce qu'il voulait lui laisser le temps de s'écarter s'il ne voulait pas de lui.  
>Kurt haussa une nouvelle fois des épaules et se blottit contre l'épaule du Warbler. Il ferma les yeux et essaya d'arrêter ses larmes.<br>Ils restèrent ainsi un certain moment. En vérité, le châtain perdit quelque peu la notion du temps. Il se sentait juste… Il sentait les bras du brun enroulés autour de son dos, et ses cheveux chatouillant sa joue. Ses larmes se tarirent peu à peu et il se concentra sur le fait que… Ouais… Il était… Il se sentait en sécurité.

Finn, quant à lui, descendit les escaliers en grommelant et en pestant avant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre de Kurt, qui était entrain de… Faire un câlin à ce garçon que Finn était vraiment persuadé d'avoir déjà vu. En le voyant débarquer ainsi, ils se séparèrent en rougissant. Ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à Finn. Kurt n'avait pas de petit-ami. Si ? Ça expliquerait entre autre pourquoi il passait ses journées dehors et qu'il ne lui disait jamais où il allait ni ce qu'il faisait. Finn n'était plus sûr du tout de vouloir savoir ce qu'il faisait d'ailleurs. Il avait admit le fait que Kurt était homosexuel mais… Il ne voulait vraiment rien savoir de plus.

Il devait fixer le « petit-ami » de Kurt depuis un peu trop longtemps, puisqu'il se leva et lui tendit la main pour se présenter :

- Blaine Anderson.

- Finn Hudson, demi-frère de Kurt, répondit automatiquement ce dernier avant de lui serrer la main.

Il plissa les yeux, essayant de se rappeler où il avait entendu ce nom. Kurt l'interrompit dans ses pensées pour s'adresser au mystérieux garçon d'un air fatigué. Le châtain ne pleurait plus. Parce qu'il ne pleurait que très rarement. Et qu'il avait déjà trop pleuré devant trop de gens aujourd'hui à son gout.

- Tu devrais probablement rentrer, Westerville est assez loin d'ici, et je préfèrerais que tu ne restes pas dehors alors qu'il fait nuit si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Tu peux rentrer tout seul ? demanda t-il doucement.

- Nick me raccompagne, répondit doucement le bouclé.

- Il peut arriver rapidement ? Enfin… Je ne te mets pas à la porte mais… tenta de se justifier Kurt alors que, justement, il tentait de le faire partir.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Kurt, le coupa Blaine en lui souriant gentiment, j'ai compris. Nick est dans le coin alors… Je vais l'appeler et partir…

Kurt accrocha son regard dans celui du brun et ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il était désolé. Désolé pour tout ce qui venait de se passer. Désolé d'être faible. Désolé de ne pas pouvoir assumer. Désolé d'avoir honte de moi, de ça, de ma vie, de tout. Désolé de ne pas être ce à quoi tu t'attendais. Désolé d'être désolé.

- On s'appelle ? murmura t-il simplement, d'une petite voix.

- On s'appelle, confirma le brun, lui adressant un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Il aurait voulu lui dire de ne pas le chasser, de ne pas le rejeter, qu'il pouvait comprendre. Qu'il pouvait l'aider. Qu'il avait vécu la même chose. Qu'ils pouvaient en parler. Que ça ne changeait rien à _eux_. Qu'ils pouvaient toujours se revoir. Mais il se contenta de lui sourire et de sortir son portable pour envoyer un SMS à Nick et lui communiquer l'adresse où il devait venir le chercher.

''JE COURS, JE VOLE, JE ROULE. — Nick ''

Blaine se mordit la lèvre, parce que ce n'était pas le moment de rire devant les imbécilités de son meilleur ami.

Finn de son côté, était toujours en pleine réflexion. Il savait qu'il connaissait ce garçon. D'une manière ou d'une autre il l'avait déjà vu quelque part. Mais de là à savoir où… Comme il ne s'en souvenait pas, il en conclut qu'il ne devait pas être particulièrement concentré à ce moment. Et à quel moment n'était-il jamais concentré ? En cours de math ! Non. Rien à voir avec ce garçon. Il habitait apparemment dans une autre ville, donc il ne pouvait pas être dans sa classe, et il ne connaissait personne du nom d'Anderson à part lui. Soudain, il eut un éclair de génie. Les seuls autres moments où il n'écoutait rien, c'était quand Rachel monologuait. Et c'était fort bien possible qu'elle lui ait parlé d'un certain Blaine Anderson… C'était même très possible qu'elle lui ait rabâchée les oreilles avec un certain Blaine Anderson pendant des semaines et des semaines parce que… Parce que… Parce que c'était le soliste principal des Warblers charismatique et qui chantait terriblement bien. Voilà ! C'était pour ça que Finn croyait l'avoir déjà vu ! Parce qu'il l'avait déjà vu ! Mais alors… Son demi-frère sortait avec un Warbler ? Avec le leader des Warblers qui plus est ? Il pactisait avec l'ennemi ? Impossible. Finn se souvenait que Kurt n'était pas pour que Jesse et Rachel sortent ensembles. Il était donc impossible qu'il fasse la même chose… Il devait s'en assurer.

- Attends attends ! Tu es _le_ Blaine Anderson ?! demanda t-il d'un air méfiant.

- Oui, c'est le Blaine Anderson. Le leader des Warblers de la Dalton Academy. Et non, nous ne sommes pas en couple, lui lança Kurt d'un air excédé.

Finn ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était toujours lui qui réussissait à énerver le châtain. C'était vraiment pas juste.

- Je… Techniquement je ne suis pas le leader des Warblers… Juste le soliste principal mais…, commença le brun avant d'intercepter le regard blasé des deux autres, vous savez quoi ? On s'en fout.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa alors. Où Finn n'osait rien dire de peur de se faire réprimander par Kurt, qui semblait de mauvaise humeur. Et que, par une obscure raison, quand Kurt était énervé, c'était toujours lui qui prenait tout à la tête. Où Kurt concentrait toutes ses forces pour ne pas hurler et fondre en sanglots parce que la situation ne pouvait pas être plus gênante et plus horrible pour lui. Où Blaine voulait juste serrer Kurt dans ses bras une nouvelle fois pour lui dire que tout irait bien, qu'il pouvait le protéger de tout ça, même si ce n'était pas vrai et qu'il voulait juste que le châtain aille mieux.

Soudain, le téléphone de Blaine vibra, le sortant de sa torpeur.

'' Comme dirait Thad : Je suis dans la place mec. Tu sors quand tu veux. — Nick.''

'' Comme je sais ce que l'autre abruti vient de t'envoyer, je répond : Non je ne suis pas chiant, c'est juste qu'il fait chaud ! — Nico'. ''

'' Vampire ! — Nick.''

'' Pinocchio ! — Nico' ''

'' Eh ! C'est le surnom de Sebastian ça ! — Nick ''

'' Je suis sûr qu'il me le prête. C'est pour la bonne cause. — Nico ''

'' Pf pf. Personne ne m'aime. — Nick ''

Il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, ils lui envoyaient successivement des sms à une vitesse inhumaine. Le « duo maléfique » (dixit Andrew) devait être côte-à-côte et… « Bien s'amuser à faire chier le monde ». (dixit James.) Les deux garçons étaient conscients des quiproquos que leurs ressemblances pouvaient engendrer et en jouaient beaucoup. « À nous deux, on forme un double Nicholas. Si quelqu'un prononce notre nom, on viendra tous les deux, ce sera la preuve de notre amitié éternelle. » Avait déclaré Nicholas en riant. C'était apparemment une réplique tirée d'un des mangas gores qu'ils aimaient bien regarder ensemble. (Que Jeff, petit-ami de Nick, désapprouvait totalement et qui faisait vomir James, le colocataire de Nicholas et Andrew, l'année précédente.)

- Kurt ? Eumh… Nick est arrivé donc… Je vais y aller… Ok ?

Kurt hocha la tête, d'un air fatigué, _triste_. Blaine faillit retourner l'enlacer, mais vu la réaction de Finn, il préférait éviter. Le châtain se leva et l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte.

« Désolé. » mimèrent ses lèvres. Le Warbler posa une main sur son épaule et la tapota doucement.

- Tout va bien Kurt ok ? Je vais bien, tu vas bien…

Un sourire désolé se colla aux lèvres du châtain.

- Non, murmura t-il en haussant les épaules, je ne vais pas bien Blaine. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir être celui auquel tu t'attendais ou quoi, mais je ne vais pas bien. Soyons sincère l'un envers l'autre ok ? Ma vie est comme ça et puis c'est tout. Si ça ne te convient pas, (il leva les yeux au ciel) et je sais que ça ne te conviens pas, c'est dommage parce que ça ne changera pas pour toi. Alors oui c'était bien aujourd'hui, vraiment bien. C'était sympa de jouer à la vie normale. Mais c'est pas pour moi. Je ne sortirais pas avec toi une nouvelle fois parce que comme tu as pu le remarquer, je ne peux pas, et que tu es probablement dégouté de moi maintenant, et je ne sortirais pas avec toi tout court probablement pour les mêmes raisons. Désolé d'être ainsi mais ce n'est pas un choix personnel. Au revoir Blaine Anderson.

Kurt recula et claqua la porte. Il s'adossa contre et se laissa glisser en position assise. Il ne savait pas d'où c'était sorti. Il voulait juste… Il voulait juste que Blaine comprenne qu'il ne fallait pas avoir pitié de lui. Il était gay, en Ohio. Il y avait des gens qui n'acceptaient pas ça. C'était normal dans un certain sens. Il y avait surement des dizaines d'autres adolescents qui vivaient surement pire que lui alors… Il ne voulait pas attiser la pitié de ce garçon gay et célibataire absolument craquant qui vivait à l'abri dans son école privée pour garçon avec politique de tolérance zéro en matière de harcèlement. Non. Blaine ne pouvait pas comprendre de toute façon. C'était impossible qu'il comprenne.

Une fois encore, Kurt ne savait pas, et ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point il se trompait.

•••

Blaine de son côté, trop surpris par ce qu'il venait de se passer était resté devant la porte. La bouche entrouverte et la main en l'air, il était resté exactement dans la même position. Comme un idiot.

Un bruit de klaxon l'interrompit dans ses pensées et il se retourna lentement pour voir la voiture de Nick, et Nick lui-même, qui attendaient.  
>Il se retourna vers la porte une dernière fois, dans un fol espoir que Kurt ré-ouvre la porte mais non. Elle resta close. Blaine s'en approcha et déclara doucement, en espérant qu'il l'entende :<p>

- Au revoir Kurt…

Il se détourna tristement et se dirigea vers la voiture de son meilleur ami. Il ouvrit la porte arrière et s'assit sur le siège en soupirant, sa tête se cognant contre le dossier plus ou moins brutalement. Il claqua la porte de la voiture et attacha sa ceinture. Et enfin, il leva son regard presque déprimé et croisa ceux plus qu'impatients des deux garçons.

- Tu préfères parler de ce qui ne va pas maintenant ou tu préfère attendre d'être rentré à Dalton ? soupira t-il avant de se retourner et de démarrer la voiture.

- Merci… murmura Blaine en baissant les yeux, soulagé qu'il comprenne.

- Ça veut dire Dalton ? demanda Nico à Nick en se rasseyant correctement.

- Ça veut dire Dalton, confirma Nick en tournant le volant pour sortir de là où il s'était garé.

- Merde, commenta Nico.

- Comme tu dis, grogna Nick.

Le jeune homme croisa le regard triste de Blaine dans le rétroviseur et soupira. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que ça affecte autant le bouclé ?

•••

- Je vais dire à Burt que tu ramènes des garçons à la maison.

Kurt leva les yeux vers Finn.

- Je vais dire à Carole que tu t'assois cul-nu sur le canapé, répondit t-il simplement.

Le châtain n'avait pas bougé de sa place, assit adossé à la porte, les yeux dans le vide jusqu'alors. Finn s'était accroupi devant lui, l'air consterné par la réplique de son demi-frère.

- Ok… déclara t-il finalement, je ne dirais rien.

- Je ne dirais rien non plus, murmura Kurt, fatigué, qui voulait juste sans aller et pouvoir aller pleurer en paix.

- On a un deal ? osa Finn, un peu méfiant tout de même.

Kurt hocha la tête tristement, et sentit incompréhensiblement ses yeux devenir humides.

- Vous vous êtes… Disputés ? demanda finalement le Quaterback en montrant la porte.

Kurt se retint de faire une remarque sarcastique sur le fait que _non non il s'entendait très bien avec la porte. _

_-_ Non… On ne s'est pas disputés…

Kurt ne voulait pas discuter avec Finn. Parce qu'il _savait_ comment ça allait finir et qu'il ne voulait pas que ça finisse ainsi bordel. Il n'était pas déprimé au point de se confier à Finn qui irait directement tout répéter à son père ! Il aimait vraiment beaucoup son demi-frère, mais il savait que Burt avait demandé à Finn de prendre soin de lui. Et il n'avait PAS besoin d'aide. Donc il se contentait de reprendre les formulations de phrase de Finn pour éviter de dire une bêtise.

- Ah… Et… Donc c'est pas ton… (il fronça les sourcils) Ton…

- Dit-le le mot, soupira Kurt, excédé, mon « petit-ami », parce que je suis gay et que donc **oui** je tombe amoureux de garçons comme toi ou moi. Et non. Blaine est un ami.

- Tu es sûr ? risqua Finn, pas totalement dupe.

- OUI JE SUIS SÛR FINN, s'exclama Kurt en haussant le ton.

Le Quaterback, surprit, voulut reculer, mais ne réussit qu'à tomber en position assise.

- T'énerve pas… Et pour Azimio ? grimaça t-il, sachant très bien qu'il allait entendre un nouveau cri d'ici quelques secondes. (Et que Kurt pouvait pousser des cris assez perçants.)

- Rien, murmura doucement le châtain. Tu sais bien qu'il ne m'aime pas…

Ok, ça c'était pas normal. Normalement Kurt aurait dû se lever, et partir en criant que ça ne le regardait absolument pas.

Finn savait qu'Azimio était homophobe. Il savait aussi qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup Kurt. Avant, le Quaterback faisait partie de la même bande que lui, et il l'aidait à martyriser le châtain. Parce qu'Azimio était cool, et que ce qu'il faisait l'était donc obligatoirement et que Finn… Voulait être cool. Maintenant il savait, que tout ça n'avait rien de stylé. Donc ouais, il savait qu'Azimio n'aimait vraiment pas son demi-frère. Mais au point de venir sonner chez lui quand même…

- Kurt, reprit-il, je ne suis pas idiot, je peux comprendre…

Kurt se tendit d'un seul coup. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous aujourd'hui à croire qu'ils avaient de l'empathie ? Personne ne l'avait aidé quand il en avait eu besoin et maintenant ils croyaient tous qu'ils pouvaient juste débarquer et faire semblant de comprendre ? Ça marchait pas comme ça.

- J'étais avec Blaine, dehors, et il est arrivé, il a commencé à se moquer de moi alors j'ai pris Blaine par le bras et on est rentré à l'intérieur. Tu connais la suite.

«_ La suite où tu pleurais et où tu me suppliais de le faire partir ou le mensonge que tu tentes de me faire avaler ? _» pensa Finn.

Le châtain se leva, un sourire triste sur le visage.

- Merci de te soucier de moi, j'apprécie. Vraiment. Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, ok ? Pour rien. Merci pour tout à l'heure, c'est juste que je ne voulais pas… Que Blaine s'amuse à jouer au preux chevalier ou quelque chose de ce goût là. Tu sais comment est Azimio.

« Mensonge. Mensonge. Mensonge » clignotait dans la tête de Finn tel un néon.

- Tu… Tu m'écouterais chanter ? tenta t-il, le tout pour le tout.

- Euh… balbutia Kurt, surprit, b-bien sûr… Enfin je veux dire oui, si tu veux je peux…

Il avait les yeux rouges. Il allait pleurer. Kurt en était sûr. Il allait craquer. Il allait fondre en sanglots. Il devait partir où Finn allait griller sa couverture. Mais s'il refusait il allait paraitre encore plus louche alors il suivit Finn dans le garage-remise où il avait installé sa batterie.

Le Quaterback s'installa à son instrument et Kurt s'assit par terre en face de lui, adossé à une caisse, recroquevillé sur lui même. Et Finn écarquilla les yeux parce que wow, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel venait de s'asseoir par terre sans même une seule pensée pour ses vêtements. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui clochait et il se disait que peut-être… Peut-être que s'il faisait comme Rachel et qu'il mettait toute ses pensées dans une chanson, peut-être que Kurt s'ouvrirait à lui. Peut-être. Il commença à jouer.

**A voice screaming from within**

**Begging just to feel again**

**Can't find who I am without you near me**

**I'd give anything to live**

**Cause without you I don't exist**

**Your the only one who saves me from myself**

**I abandoned this love and laid it to rest**

**And now I'm one of the forgotten**

_Une voix hurle de l'intérieur_

_Commence juste à se sentir de nouveau_

_Je ne trouve pas qui je suis sans toi près de moi_

_Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour vivre_

_Parce que sans toi je n'existe pas_

_Tu es la seule qui me sauve de moi-même_

_J'ai abandonné cet amour et l'ai déposé sur le reste_

_Et maintenant je suis l'un des oubliés_

**I'm not, I'm not myself**

**Feel like I'm someone else**

**Fallen and faceless**

**So hollow, hollow inside**

**A part of me is dead**

**Need you to live again**

**Can you replace this**

**I'm hollow, hollow and faceless**

_Je ne suis pas, je ne suis pas moi-même_

_Je me sens comme quelqu'un d'autre_

_Déchu et sans visage_

_Si creux, creux à l'intérieur_

_Une partie de moi est morte_

_J'ai besoin de toi pour vivre à nouveau_

_Peux-tu remplacer ceci?_

_Je suis creux, creux et sans visage_

**Shadows growing in my mind**

**Ones I just can't leave behind**

**I'm not strong enough to pay this ransom**

**One more monster crawled inside**

**But I swear I saw it die**

**Can you save me from the nothing I've become**

**I abandoned this love and laid it to rest**

**And now I'm one of the forgotten**

_Des ombres grandissent dans mon esprit_

_Celles que je ne peux pas laisser derrière_

_Je ne suis pas assez fort pour payer cette rançon_

_Un monstre de plus rampe à l'intérieur_

_Mais je jure que je l'ai vu mourir_

_Peux-tu me sauver du rien que je suis devenu?_

_J'ai abandonné cet amour et l'ai déposé sur le reste_

_Et maintenant je suis l'un des oubliés_

**I'm not, I'm not myself**

**Feel like I'm someone else**

**Fallen and faceless**

**So hollow, hollow inside**

**A part of me is dead**

**Need you to live again**

**Can you replace this**

**I'm hollow, hollow and faceless**

_Je ne suis pas, je ne suis pas moi-même_

_Je me sens comme quelqu'un d'autre_

_Déchu et sans visage_

_Si creux, creux à l'intérieur_

_Une partie de moi est morte_

_J'ai Besoin de toi pour vivre à nouveau_

_Peux-tu remplacer ceci?_

_Je suis creux, creux et sans visage_

**I'm faceless**

**I'm hollow and faceless**

_Je suis sans visage_

_Je suis creux et sans visage_

**I'm not, I'm not myself**

**Feel like I'm someone else**

**Fallen and faceless**

**So hollow, hollow inside**

**A part of me is dead**

**Need you to live again**

**Can you replace this**

**I'm hollow, hollow and faceless**

_Je ne suis pas, je ne suis pas moi-même_

_Je me sens comme quelqu'un d'autre_

_Déchu et sans visage_

_Si creux, creux à l'intérieur_

_Une partie de moi est morte_

_J'ai Besoin de toi pour vivre à nouveau_

_Peux-tu remplacer ceci?_

_Je suis creux, creux et sans visage_

Kurt ne savait plus très bien à quel moment les larmes avaient commencé à couler le long de ses joues. Mais le fait était qu'à la fin de la performance, il avait tout bonnement fondu en sanglots.

- Je ne… Je ne suis pas creux, hoqueta t-il, levant ses yeux embués de larmes vers Finn, je suis moi-même. Totalement moi-même. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne suis pas _sans visage._

Il parlait rapidement, en hoquetant beaucoup, reprenant délibérément les paroles du refrain pour faire comprendre à Finn que cette chanson ne convenait pas et qu'il pleurait juste parce que… Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il pleurait.

- Tu l'es, répondit doucement le Quaterback. Tu crois que je ne vois pas à quel point tu changes ? Tu peux faire ce que tu veux pour camoufler ce que tu veux, mais Rachel m'a appris à regarder les émotions des gens dans leurs yeux… Et quand je vois les tiens je vois que tu es triste…

Il ne précisa pas qu'il avait appris à faire ça afin de pouvoir faire semblant d'écouter Rachel quand elle monologuait et pouvoir improviser une réponse en fonction de ce qu'il voyait comme sentiment dans ses yeux.

- Je suis pas… murmura une nouvelle fois Kurt, la voix éraillée.

Finn se leva et alla prendre le châtain dans ses bras. Parce que c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour calmer son demi-frère. Et que le voir pleurer c'était genre _trop_ perturbant.  
>Kurt sanglota contre son épaule en tentant de se persuader qu'il n'était <em>pas<em> entrain de craquer. Il ferma les yeux et il se concentra fort pour ne pas pleurer, ne plus pleurer, pas devant lui, devant personne… Il. Devait. Arrêter. De. Pleurer. Maintenant.  
>Il essuya ses larmes d'un geste brusque et renifla. Il ne pleurait pas. Il était fort. Il ne pleurait pas.<p>

- Dis-moi Kurt… demanda Finn d'une voix incertaine.

Kurt se détacha de lui et s'assit sur la caisse. Finn se leva et se tint debout devant lui. Kurt serrait la mâchoire. Ne pas se remettre à pleurer. Il ne pouvait pas… De toute façon il ne pouvait pas le dire à Finn. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Ça ne changerait rien de toute façon ça… Ça ne le soulagerait en rien… N'est-ce pas… ? Rien ne pouvait soulager la douleur de…

- Alors dis moi quelque chose d'équivalent, murmura le châtain en regardant ses pieds, une nouvelle larme coulant le long de sa joue.

Faible. Il était faible. Il se détestait.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Finn en fronçant les sourcils.

- Parce que je vais te dire quelque chose d'important et qu'après je vais te demander de ne pas le répéter. Je te connais : tu vas le faire. Alors dis moi quelque chose que je pourrais utiliser pour te faire chanter, renifla t-il.

- Tu… Tu veux que je te donne moi-même le moyen de me faire chanter ?

Finn fronça les sourcils. Et Kurt haussa tristement les épaules.

- Et… Tu me… Tu me diras après ? Tout ? l'interrogea Finn.

- Tout, murmura Kurt. Et si tu le dis à quelqu'un je dirais ton secret. C'est comme ça que ça marche.

Finn resta abasourdi quelques instants. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait l'impression de se faire avoir une fois de plus ? Mais d'une certaine façon… Si c'était la seule manière de faire parler Kurt…

- Je sais pas quoi faire de ma vie, déclara t-il finalement. J'ai pas… Je veux dire… Je pense de plus en plus à partir à l'armée pour redorer la réputation de mon père et…

Bouche-bée, le châtain regardait son demi-frère comme s'il venait de se transformer en schtroumpf rose.

- Tu es sérieux ? le coupa t-il.

Finn hocha honteusement la tête.

- Vous avez tous des projets pour votre futur et moi…

- Mais et le football ?

- Je… Si ça ne marche pas ? Je veux dire, je suis un bon joueur, mais par rapport aux autres joueurs du pays… Je sais pas…

- Et le chant ? La danse ? Enfin non, oublie la danse, mais tu aimes bien la scène non ?

- Sérieusement Kurt… C'est votre rêve ça, pas le mien. Donc… Je sais pas.

- Finn l'armée c'est… balbutia Kurt, n'en revenant toujours pas.

- C'est juste une idée comme ça Kurt, rien n'est sûr… Mais c'est à toi maintenant.

- Ok… Ok… murmura le châtain, mesurant le poids de la déclaration de son demi-frère.

_Et si Rachel l'apprenait ? Elle deviendrait folle. Et Carole ? Et Papa ?_

Alors Kurt déballa à un Finn abasourdi tout ce qu'il subissait depuis un an. Toutes les insultes, les agressions, les mensonges qu'il avait dû fournir, le Lima Bean, Blaine… La vérité sur Azimio… Et alors que Finn jurait de ne rien dire, sous le choc, Kurt se rendit compte qu'au contraire… Parler faisait du bien. Mais seulement parce qu'il savait que Finn ne dirait rien. Parce que dans le cas contraire, il venait d'entrer en possession d'une bombe. Cette information, c'était comme une grenade dégoupillée de toute manière. Elle finirait obligatoirement par exploser. Et Finn savait que Kurt avait le moyen d'accélérer les choses.

Le Quaterback ne comprenait pas. Comment Kurt avait pu garder le silence là-dessus ? Il pouvait faire renvoyer ses agresseurs s'il se confiait… Il suffisait de le dire à Burt et… Et Burt s'énerverait. Et à cause de son cœur, il ne fallait pas qu'il s'énerve. Mais alors… C'était pour ça que Kurt gardait le silence ? Non… Il y avait forcement plus… Alors pourquoi ne s'était t-il pas confié au Glee Club ? Ils étaient tous ses amis tout de même… Et puis Finn se souvint que Rachel était la plus grosse pipelette du lycée. Elle aurait forcement mit Mr. Schuester au courant, qui lui aurait prévenu la direction… Alors tout simplement pourquoi pas à Mercedes sa meilleure amie ? … Qui l'aurait dit à Tina, qui l'aurait dit à Mike, qui l'aurait dit aux garçons qui auraient rependu l'information à leur tour.

Et puis dans tous les cas, comment est-ce qu'ils avaient fait pour ne rien remarquer ?! Et comment lui, Finn, son demi-frère, avait pu ne pas s'en rendre compte… ? Il se sentait con… Tellement con. Nul aussi. Il n'avait même pas réussi à protéger son propre demi-frère… Et il voulait postuler à l'armée ? Pitoyable. Il secoua la tête.

- On retourne dans le salon ? proposa t-il.

Kurt hocha la tête et le suivit. Ils s'assirent dans le canapé, l'un à côté de l'autre, sans trop savoir quoi dire.  
>Après de longues minutes de silence, passées à ressasser les révélations de l'autre, ils levèrent les yeux en même temps puis les rebaissèrent vers leurs pieds, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire.<p>

- Tu veux du café ? demanda finalement Finn, en soupirant.

•••

- Mais pourquoi tu as essayé de l'embrasser ? demanda Nicholas, en fronçant les sourcils.

Blaine était assis entre ses deux amis, et se tenait la tête entre les mains. Nick lui frottait le dos, l'air compatissant du « bon-meilleur-ami » sur le visage.

- Je voulais pas l'embrasser, murmura finalement en relevant les yeux vers Nicholas. Je voulais juste… Je sais pas… L'embrasser sur la joue pour lui dire que ça m'avait plus où… Je sais pas…

Nicholas passa à son tour sa main dans son dos pour le lui frotter. Blaine regarda Nick (cheveux bruns sous les oreilles, yeux marrons) puis Nicholas (cheveux bruns plaqués sur le crâne, yeux bleus clairs) et soupira.

- Les gars… Quand vous faites la même chose en même temps… C'est flippant.

Les deux garçons éclatèrent d'un rire machiavélique en parfaite synchronisation, et Blaine laissa échapper un rire nerveux.

- C'est ce que je voulais faire avec Jeff, répondit finalement Nick. L'embrasser sur la joue je veux dire. Sauf qu'il a tourné la tête au même moment et que sans faire exprès je l'ai embrassé.

- Wow, c'est ça les vrais débuts du Niff ? sourit Nicholas.

- Et oui, soupira dramatiquement Nick avant de se mettre à rire, et ça fait 6 mois que je suis coincé avec lui sans oser lui dire !

- Tiens, ça je lui dirais, ça lui fera plaisir ! plaisanta l'autre.

- Nan ta gueule je plaisantais ! s'exclama Nick. Ne lui dis surtout pas ! Pitié.

- Il plaisantait Nick calme-toi, soupira Blaine, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

- On sait jamais… grogna le brun en croisant les bras.

- Bon, on reprendra avec moi plus tard, c'est bon balance. C'est quoi le problème avec Jeff ? soupira Blaine.

- Rien…

- Nick… soupira Blaine en roulant des yeux. Je te connais.

- C'est rien, gémit le brun, c'est juste que… Il a ce nouveau pote trop sympa qui s'appelle Mickaël et qui est beau et doué et…

- Il est gay ? le coupa Nicholas.

- Qui ?

- Mickaël, soupira Blaine.

- J'en sais rien… Je crois pas non… Non je crois qu'il est hétéro…

- Tu crois ou tu es sûr ? demanda Nicholas.

- Je… Suis sûr, murmura Nick, penaud.

- Bon bah voilà, rien à craindre, fin de la discussion retour à Blaine, conclut le brun.

- De toute façon Nick serait capable d'être jaloux de la petite sœur de Jeff, sourit Blaine.

- Eh ! Je t'emmerde ! protesta le concerné.

- Donnnnnnnc ! Tu as essayé d'embrasser Kurt, et après ? le coupa Nicholas, sèchement.

- Et après il y a ce garçon qui est arrivé qui a commencé à l'insulter, et du coup il s'est mis à… Pleurer et il m'a entrainé à l'intérieur… Il a demandé à son demi-frère de faire partir le mec et il m'a tiré dans sa chambre, il pleurait toujours donc je lui ai fait un câlin et… Je me sentais trop mal parce que j'avais l'impression de… murmura t-il. Enfin tu vois…

- Comme avant ? demanda Nick, doucement, en posant sa main sur le bras du bouclé.

- Ouais, confirma Blaine doucement, comme quand je suis arrivé à la Dalton Academy… Mais j'ai enfin… C'était pas le moment donc disons que j'ai… Mis en pratique ce qu'avait dis le psy' et que ça à marché ouais… Mais… Kurt m'a pratiquement jeté dehors après ça…

- On a entendu la porte claquer oui, grimaça Nick.

- Ouais tu vois… Alors que tout se passait super bien jusque là… Je veux dire… J'ai peur pour lui… murmura Blaine, doucement.

- Tu as peur qu'il se fasse harceler ? demanda prudemment Nicholas.

- Je veux pas qu'il vive la même chose que moi putain ! s'exclama Blaine en se levant brusquement pour faire les cents pas. Je veux dire… Il est tellement gentil… Ils ont pas le droit de lui faire ça…

Les deux autres échangèrent un regard entendu.

« _Il craque complétement pour Kurt. _»

- Appelle-le alors, proposa Nick.

- Tout de suite ? Mais ça fait pas genre… Trop rapide ? hésita Blaine.

- Demain alors, ou alors va au café pour le voir… Enfin je veux dire… Blaine ! T'es complétement entrain de craquer pour lui ! soupira Nick.

- P-Pas du tout, rougit Blaine, c'est juste que… Tu sais pas ce que ça fait de vivre comme ça c'est… Il ne mérite pas ça ! Tu penses que je pourrais l'aider comme vous vous m'avez aidé ?

- Je sais pas Blaine, murmura Nick, il a ses propres amis non ? Au fait il t'a dit son âge ?

- Il a eu 17 ans le 26 mai, récita Blaine en soupirant. Il n'a qu'un an de plus que moi…

- Moins d'un an, commenta Nicholas, tu es du 2 janvier.

- Je sais encore la date de mon anniversaire merci Nico', répondit Blaine en levant les yeux au ciel. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais… Je sais pas… C'est comme si je sentais qu'il avait besoin de mon aide… Vous comprenez ?

- Tu craques complétement pour lui, répéta Nick en souriant.

- Non… Enfin je ne sais pas… Peut-être… Je veux dire… Pourquoi pas après tout ? Il est beau, gentil, drôle et…

- Ça va, ça va on a compris, railla Nicholas, tu craques complétement pour lui.

- P… Mais arrêtez de vous moquer de moi ! s'exclama Blaine, tandis qu'il virait pivoine.

- En tout cas, aide-le si je-ne-sais quelles forces occultes t'ont indiqué que tu devais le faire, sourit Nick. On t'aidera si tu as besoin.

- J'ai le choix ? demanda Nicholas.

- Absolument pas, sourit Nick.

- D'accord, donc je t'aiderais ! rit Nicholas.

- Merci les mecs… murmura Blaine avant de s'approcher pour les enlacer. Je ne sais juste pas quoi faire… Je sais qu'il m'a mis dehors parce qu'il a honte et tout mais… J'ai peur qu'il m'évite ou qu'il ne veuille plus me parler…

- C'est bon Blaine… le rassura Nick en le prenant dans ses bras. Y'a pas de raisons…

- Si tu le dis… murmura Blaine tristement. Si tu le dis…

•••

Alors Blaine retourna au Lima Bean, le lendemain matin. Mais une serveuse qu'il ne connaissait pas bien se tenait au comptoir, à la place de Kurt. À la place de _son_ Kurt. Il s'avança d'un pas mal assuré.

- E-Excusez-moi… Vous ne sauriez pas où est le serveur qui s'appelle Kurt ?

Blaine ne l'aimait pas. Il ne la connaissait pas. Mais il ne l'aimait déjà pas. Elle devait avoir une trentaine d'année, des cheveux trop noirs, des joues trop roses et des lèvres rouges. Non. Lui il voulait voir Kurt à cette place. Kurt et ses magnifiques cheveux, sa peau pâle, ses yeux bleus à tomber par terre et son sourire à couper le souffle. Il ne voulait pas voir cette « Maria », selon son badge.  
>La femme fronça les sourcils.<p>

- Il n'y aucun « Kurt » qui travaille ici, désolé. Vous avez dû vous trompez…

Blaine, hébété, la regarda sans comprendre.

- Si si, il travaille là depuis le début des vacances… Il est grand avec les cheveux châtains et des yeux très bleus… tenta t-il.

- Non, je suis désolé, il n'y aucun serveur comme ça ici, répéta sèchement Maria, fâchée qu'on mette ses connaissances en doute.

- Mais… tenta une nouvelle fois Blaine.

- Non, répéta t-elle, alors maintenant si vous ne voulez rien commander, je vais devoir vous demander de partir, il y a des vrais clients qui attendent derrière vous.

Blaine, sous le choc, sentit ses joues devenir écarlates.

- Oui pardon, murmura t-il avant de partir en courant, des larmes s'amassant aux coins de ses yeux, sans même qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi.

- Eh Blaine ! s'exclama Chelsea qui arrivait dans la salle au même moment.

Il ne l'entendit même pas, trop préoccupé par les paroles de l'autre serveuse, il sortit du café en pleurant. Des larmes de rage, des larmes de honte et des larmes de … De quoi au juste ? Il ne savait même **pas** pourquoi il pleurait.

- Bah qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Chelsea à Maria, surprise par la réaction du brun, pourtant si souriant habituellement.

- Aucune idée, répondit l'autre, avant de se retourner pour préparer la commande d'un jeune homme et de sa petite amie.

Chelsea ouvrit la porte du café et tourna la tête vers la direction qu'avait pris Blaine, pour regarder la silhouette de Blaine disparaître au coin de la rue. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- What the f… murmura t-elle pour elle-même.

* * *

><p>Re-salut.<br>Désolé pour ce chapitre assez sombre, et pas drôle du tout. Maiiiis, c'est nécessaire parce que sinon l'histoire serait plus logique du tout, le prochain sera plus heureux. Normalement. J'espère. Je vais faire de mon mieux.

La chanson chantée par Finn à Kurt est "**Faceless**" de RED.

Je remercie Cindy (**Klaiindy**) pour m'avoir corrigée et conseillée, Lenny et Kakure (tu pues meuf tu sers à rien) pour m'avoir aidé et conseillé/supporté parce que dieu (Le Colonel de "Looking For Alaska" de John Green. Ahah.) sait que j'ai été de mauvaise humeur cette semaine.

La référence au manga, était une référence au "double Toshiyaki" du manga "King's Game". (Et pour les rageux, si rageux il y a, les Toshiiyaki sont présent dans le film King's Game, même s'ils ne servent à rien donc on peut regarder King's Game c'est pas qu'un manga/roman.)

Juste pour savoir : vous aimez la bro'-relation Finn/Kurt ou pas ? Parce que si c'est non, je peux minimaliser cette relation dans ma fiction. ^^

Merci d'avoir lu, ça fait plaisir, merci à ceux qui postent des reviews parce que vos avis comptent énormément pour moi. Pour ceux qui n'en postent pas, je vous aime quand même, mais disons que c'est un peu comme si j'étais un musicien de rue et que vous passez devant moi sans me donner de l'argent. Moins j'en ai, moins je joue bien. (Enfin je sais pas jouer d'un instrument mais c'est une image.)  
>Donc j'attends vos avis, n'hésitez pas à poster une review, et je vous dis à la prochaine et bonne rentrée !<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

PARDONNNN PARDOOOOOON PARDOOOOOOON. Je sais… Je pue. Je suis un vieux crapaud moisi pour ne pas avoir posté pendant… 5 semaines très exactement.  
>Je suis pas censée me chercher des excuses, mais j'en ai… Des plus ou moins valables. (Ou pas du tout. Et en plus c'est pas poli du tout de se justifier.)<br>Alors disons plutôt que je vais vous raconter ce que j'ai fais de ma vie pendant ces 5 semaines. Comme je me doute bien que la majorité (pour ne pas dire tout le monde) n'en a rien à poutrer… Je vais le raconter quand même : je suis rentrée en 2nd et c'est pas une légende. Y'a vraiment plus de boulot, et j'ai eu un peu de mal à m'adapter et à retrouver mon rythme de travail. Ce qui m'a "bouffé" mes soirées. Mon emploi du temps est plein de trous, mais je les passe avec mes amis. (Ce qui me "bouffe mes journées). Et j'ai, par total hasard, retrouvé une amie qui m'a présenté à la communauté "Potterhead" (meeting toussa toussa), ce qui m'a bouffé mes week-end.  
>En plus, j'ai de nouveaux projets, que je dois écrire plus ou moins rapidement, et qui sont plus ou moins importants. Mais tout ça est réglé (ou presque) ce qui fait que Y.O.L.O est repassée dans mes priorités.<p>

Je m'excuse encore une fois pour le temps d'attente et j'essayerais de poster plus régulièrement…

Ah oui ! Aucun rapport mais est-ce que certains d'entre vous font du rp ? Ou seraient intéresser par un forum de rp sur les Warblers ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser un MP ou à me le dire en review, parce que c'est important pour moi.

Je remercie tout ceux qui laissent des reviews, ainsi que ceux qui lisent mais n'en laisse pas. J'espère que ça vous plait, et que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !

Bonne lecture ! (PS : J'avais promis un chapitre à la fin presque heureuse et… J'ai presque réussi. Presque. Je crois.)

* * *

><p>Quand Kurt se réveilla, il leva directement les yeux vers son réveil et sentit son cœur bondir, paniqué. Il était en retard au… Non. Évidemment qu'il ne l'était pas. Kurt Hummel n'était <strong>jamais<strong> en retard sans bonne raison. Et traîner au lit n'en était pas une, puisqu'il possédait une des ces petites merveilles technologiques nommée : réveil.

Il enfonça sa tête contre son oreiller en grognant. Tout allait bien. Kurt n'était pas en retard. C'était juste le mercredi matin, et il ne travaillait pas le mercredi matin, donc il n'était pas en retard. Il avait encore le temps pour se préparer. Tout allait bien.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains finit par se redresser, et ne put réprimer un bâillement. Il détestait se réveiller fatigué. Il avait l'impression de n'avoir dormi que quelques minutes, pour ne pas dire quelques secondes…

Et pourtant, pour une fois, Kurt n'avait pas trop mal dormi. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir fait un quelconque cauchemar, ce qui était plutôt bon signe. Il se frotta les yeux et les pommettes pour se réveiller et fut presque surprit de les trouver mouillées. Il avait pleuré, mais il ne se souvenait pas _quand_. Il avait dû faire un cauchemar finalement. Tant qu'il n'en gardait aucun souvenir…

Il se sentait… Serein. Comme si le fait d'avoir tout avoué à Finn l'avait vidé de toute sa tristesse. Comme si ça n'avait plus vraiment d'importance finalement. Même s'il savait qu'au fond c'était faux, il se réjouissait de pouvoir se permettre de refaire semblant d'être insouciant.

Il finit par se lever et par aller se préparer. Il était quand même 9h30, et il devait être au Lima Bean pour 13h. Il devait prendre une douche, se coiffer, faire son rituel d'hydratation, manger… Et il détestait avoir à se presser pour faire tout ça, donc il était plutôt content de s'être réveillé tôt. En plus, il allait probablement devoir faire le petit-déjeuner de Finn, et la recette de pancake de Carole (la préférée du quaterback) restait encore et toujours un mystère pour lui. Il allait devoir faire plusieurs tests…

Il entra donc dans sa douche en bâillant et en se disant que de toute façon, Finn mangerait un pneu si on lui jurait que c'était un pancake trop cuit.

Quand il sortit enfin de la salle de bain, près de deux heures après y être entré, il alluma son portable et fut surpris d'y voir 2 appels en absence de Mercedes, 2 de Blaine et 5 SMS de sa meilleure amie.

La jeune fille ne lui avait pas laissé de message vocal, comme d'habitude, alors le châtain alla directement voir ce qu'elle lui avait envoyé. (Ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle le « harcelait » soudainement.)

'' KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURT— Mercy' ''

'' KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURT — Mercy' ''

'' Espèce de menteur ! — Mercy' ''

'' Tu avais promis :'( ! — Mercy' ''

'' Comment ça s'est passé avec ton Warbler ! Réponds-moi ! Je sais que tu es debout ! — Mercy' ''

Le jeune homme ne put réprimer un léger sourire. Elle le connaissait bien. Elle avait envoyé ses messages vers 8h00, son habituelle heure de réveil. Pour éviter de l'inquiéter plus que nécessaire, il entreprit de lui répondre.

'' Et non ! Manqué ! Dommage pour toi, je dormais pour une fois. Ça s'est bien passé, il a été très gentil mais… Je ne pense pas qu'on va se revoir. — K. ''

Oui. Il n'allait pas revoir Blaine Warbler Anderson. C'était la meilleure chose à faire. De toute façon, si le bouclé avait ne serait-ce qu'un peu de jugeote, il ne voudrait pas non plus revoir Kurt. Ce n'était pas une décision mûrement réfléchie, tournée et retournée dans la tête du châtain… C'était juste… De la logique. Et ça n'affectait pas Kurt plus que ça.

…

Non. Il s'en fichait. Ce n'était pas comme si Blaine allait vraiment lui manquer de toute façon. Blaine avec ses cheveux bouclés ridiculement toujours enfermés dans un casque de gel. Blaine avec ses _magnifiques_ yeux mordorés toujours joyeux. Non… Ils ne se connaissaient pas plus que ça de toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si Blaine allait lui _manquer_, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Non… C'était juste… Un ami ? Ou même peut-être même moins que ça. Un client. Un bon client. Un client très sympa. Oui. Voilà ce à quoi se résumait la relation entre Kurt et Blaine. Blaine était un sympathique buveur de café. Et il ne serait jamais plus.

Et ce n'était que par pure politesse que le jeune homme allait écouter ses messages.

« - Reçu le mercredi 6 août à 9h58 de la part de Blaine Warbler Anderson.

- Hey Kurt ! s'exclama une version électronique de la voix de Blaine, ça va ? Je veux dire… Tu as bien dormi ? Euh… Je voulais t'appeler pour parler de ce qu'il s'est passé hier mais tu ne réponds pas donc j'imagine que tu es déjà au café… Je suis en route et euh… J'espère qu'on pourra se parler là-bas. À tout à l'heure j'espère. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Il était sûr d'avoir précisé au Warbler qu'il ne travaillait pas ce matin.

« - Reçu le mercredi 6 août à 11h45 de la part de Blaine Warbler Anderson.

- Kurt ? demanda la voix de Blaine, plus calme que lors du premier message, plus… Triste. Je suis allé au Lima Bean et tu n'y étais pas je… On m'a dit que tu ne travaillais plus là-bas… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? C'est une erreur ? Ou c'est juste que tu… Que tu veux plus me voir ? Je… Suis désolé si je t'ai blessé ou quoi mais… Je m'inquiète pour toi… »

Est-ce que sa voix s'était réellement brisée vers la fin ? Est-ce qu'il pleurait ? Ou est-ce que c'était l'imagination du châtain ? Ouais c'était probablement ça. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi Blaine pleurerait, c'était idiot. Il voulait probablement lui poser des questions sur Azimio et le reste… Pour se donner bonne conscience surement… Ouais… Probablement pas parce que ça l'intéressait vraiment… Blaine allait surement faire semblant de s'inquiéter pour Kurt, histoire de faire une bonne action…

Dans tous les cas… Kurt n'avait pas besoin d'aide.

Il se rendit au Lima Bean avec cette seule idée en tête.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'aide, il allait éviter Blaine, parce qu'il ne voulait pas lui parler. Et surtout, il n'était pas quelqu'un de faible.

•••

- Oui je t'aime. De tout mon cœur Jeff. Tu me manques aussi, entendit Blaine, alors qu'il rentrait dans la chambre.

Blaine entra dans la chambre en trombe. Il voulait parler à Nick. Il avait besoin de son meilleur ami. Mais le brun semblait être embarqué dans l'une de ses lonnnnnnngues conversations avec Jeff à base de « Je t'aime / Moi aussi » qui n'intéressaient personne, à part eux. (Se foutre de leurs gueules pendant ces moments-là était rapidement devenu l'activité favorite de James, John et Lucca.)

Le Warbler aux cheveux bouclés passa donc devant Nick (qui le remarqua à peine), et grimpa l'échelle du lit superposé pour s'asseoir à côté de Nicholas.

Le jeune homme jouait à la 3DS, son casque posé sur ses oreilles, pour éviter d'entendre la niaiserie de Nick. Il réagit à peine quand Blaine s'installa à ses côtés, preuve qu'il était complétement plongé dans son jeu.

Blaine le regarda jouer pendant quelques minutes, n'osant pas le déranger. Il incarnait un ange qui devait se battre contre… « Contre un grand mec très moche. » pensa Blaine.

Il ne connaissait pas ce jeu, et n'y avait jamais joué. Et en fait il s'en fichait de tout ça.

Il tapota doucement le bras du brun, pour lui signaler sa présence, pour qu'il face attention à lui, pour qu'il arrête de jouer pour que… Blaine voulait pleurer. Encore.

Nicholas mit pause et leva les yeux vers Blaine, croisant son regard mordoré empli de tristesse.

- Merde, souffla t-il.

Il balança casque et console plus loin avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Ça… Euh… Ça s'est mal passé ? hésita t-il, n'ayant jamais été doué pour comprendre les émotions des autres.

- Il n'était pas là, murmura Blaine, on m'a… On m'a dit qu'il ne travaillait plus là-bas…

Il serra la mâchoire. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kurt ne travaillait plus au Lima Bean… C'était comme si le châtain fuyait… Comme s'il **le** fuyait. Blaine avait l'impression de perdre Kurt. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée. Oui c'était exactement ça. Il était en train de le perdre. Il le perdait avant même d'avoir pu posséder ne serait-ce qu'une infime partie du jeune homme. Ils ne se connaissaient pas. Pas vraiment. Alors… Dans un certain sens… C'était normal que Kurt ne se sente pas redevable envers Blaine. Mais ça attristait terriblement le bouclé.

Il renifla.

- Nick ? demanda Nicholas, cas de force majeur là, je vais avoir besoin de renfort.

Nick se retourna en soupirant :

- Nico' je suis au téléphone. Si c'est encore pour que j'aille te chercher du café je…

- Blaine va pleurer, le coupa Nicholas.

- Je vais pas pleurer, murmura le bouclé.

«_ Je l'ai déjà fait. _» se retint-il de préciser.

- Jeff ? demanda Nick, s'adressant de nouveau à son petit-ami à l'autre bout du fil, je vais raccrocher ok ? Y'a… Hm… Je te rappelle après ok ? Bisous, je t'aime.

Il déposa son portable sur le lit du bas, et attrapa l'échelle pour grimper dans celui du haut. Nicholas et Blaine se décalèrent pour lui laisser de la place et il s'assit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda t-il doucement, parce qu'il n'avait rien suivi, trop obnubilé par sa discussion avec Jeff. Tu es allé au Lima Bean ?

- Ouais…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? répéta Nick.

Alors Blaine lui raconta ce qui s'était passé. Et plus il parlait, plus il sentait sa gorge se serrer. Plus il expliquait, plus il sentait sa voix se briser. Et puis, il se tourna vers son meilleur ami et murmura d'une voix tremblante :

- Je suis un abruti, bien sûr qu'il ne veut plus me voir. Bien sûr qu'on a plus rien à se dire. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Non… Non… J'aurais dû le **savoir**. Je suis passé par là quand même bordel je… Ça doit faire de moi quelqu'un d'extrêmement égoïste de juste oublier tout ça une fois en « sécurité »… Je…

- Calme-toi Blaine, soupira Nick. Tu t'emportes encore.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés inspira longuement avant de souffler.

- J'ai l'impression de devenir fou. C'est comme… Tu sais… Hier… C'était comme si je me voyais à travers lui… Tu sais que j'ai peur ? J'ai tout le temps peur que ça recommence que… Je sais pas. Je sais que j'ai juste énormément de chance de tous vous avoir, d'être bien au chaud dans ma petite école privée pendant que y'en a des dizaines d'autres qui se font tabasser dehors comme… Comme Kurt... J'ai l'impression que si je ne l'aide pas je vais juste… J'en ai besoin ok ? Je _dois_ l'aider. Mais je ne peux pas l'obliger à m'en parler. Je veux dire… Je peux pas le harceler pour l'obliger à me parler de son harcèlement, se serait le comble, conclut t-il, d'un air amer.

Nicholas lança un regard entendu à Nick.

- Tu ne l'as pas vu… commença le premier.

- Il est peut-être malade… Ou il a eu une panne d'oreiller ou… continua l'autre.

- Les gars… Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences… les coupa tristement Blaine. Ou en tout cas pas là. C'est… C'est trop gros. Vous comprenez ?

- Ok, réfléchit Nick, ne pars pas en couille pour rien Blainey. Reprenons depuis le début. Hier, après votre rendez-vous où tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce que tu découvres ce que tu supposes être du harcèlement…

- Nick… Je sais que je n'ai pas vraiment de preuves mais faut être idiot pour ne pas…

- Si tu le dis, soupira Nick. Mais sinon jusque là tout allait bien ? Vraiment ?

- Ouais… Je crois que… Ouais…Jusqu'à ce qu'il me mette à la porte je n'avais rien vu venir…

- Hm en effet… On a entendu la porte claquer, soupira Nicholas, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit exactement à ce moment là ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Qu'il n'allait pas bien que… Qu'on n'irait jamais plus loin à cause de tout ça… Il pense que je suis dégouté de lui à cause de ça et je n'ai pas eu le temps de le contredire donc il en est probablement toujours persuadé… Ah ! Et euhm… Que sa vie telle qu'elle était n'était pas un choix personnel… Et Nick c'est en partie pour ça que je suis persuadé que c'est bien du harcèlement..

- Ok… Donc après ça tu es allé au Lima Bean et une serveuse que tu ne connaissais pas t'a déclaré qu'il ne travaillait plus ici…

- Non… Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est pas ce qu'elle a dit… murmura t-il, elle a dit qu'il ne travaillait **pas** ici…

- On progresse. Et tu n'as pas pensé que c'était super étrange ? Tu n'as pas demandé à Chelsea si…

- N-Non… Putain je… J'aurais dû… Putain ! s'exclama t-il, reprenant soudainement espoir. Tu crois que…

- Que tu aurais dû aller voir quelqu'un que tu connaissais plutôt que cette bonne femme super louche ? soupira Nicholas. Ouais Blaine, carrément.

Blaine attrapa sa tête entre ses mains et se mit à jurer tout bas à toute vitesse, si bien que ces deux amis ne savaient plus très bien comment réagir. Il se sentait complétement idiot. Quand il avait cru comprendre que Kurt fuyait, il avait complétement… Implosé ? Il s'était senti mal à propos de Kurt, tellement trahi. Il avait eu l'impression qu'on lui écrasait le cœur c'était… Il s'était détesté pour ne pas être resté à la porte du châtain la veille, pour ne pas être resté jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que oui, Blaine pouvait totalement comprendre comment Kurt se sentait…

- Mais sinon… tenta Nick, tu l'as appelé ? Tu as essayé de prendre contact avec lui ? Avec Kurt ?

- Je l'ai appelé, deux fois, une avant, une après. Il n'a pas décroché. Je lui ai laissé deux message qui disaient que je m'inquiétais et qui lui demandait ce qu'il se passait. Il n'a pas répondu non plus. Même s'il travaille toujours là-bas, ça ne change rien. Il m'évite Nick. Je suis sûr qu'il m'évite et qu'il ne veut plus me voir. C'est tout… Et moi comme un con, je reste là à m'inquiéter pour lui sans vraie raison parce que ouais… Au fond on ne se connaît pas.

- Tu l'as dit toi même, tu te vois à travers lui. C'est pour ça que tu te sens aussi incompréhensiblement concerné. Et puis il ne t'évite pas forcément, il a peut-être… Je sais pas… C'est peut-être tout con… C'est peut-être juste son jour de congé ? Ça se fait dans le milieu de la restauration ? C'est peut-être ça, et il ne te l'a pas dit… Ou tu as oublié… Non ? Et cette serveuse « super louche » comme dit Nico, est peut-être nouvelle ou…

- Si c'est ça je… Suis le pire abruti de la planète Terre… Tu le sais ça… murmura Blaine, doucement.

- Il ne t'évite pas forcément… tenta de raisonner Nick. Je veux dire… Cette histoire est bizarre, je te l'accorde, mais tu ne l'as pas vu, il est peut-être juste malade…

- Tu es allé voir chez lui ? demanda encore Nicholas.

- Quand est-ce que tu veux qu'il ait eu le temps ? Je suis son chauffeur, répliqua Nick en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Pas faux, grimaça l'autre.

- Je vais pas… Enfin je veux dire… Je vais pas faire ça, c'est…

- Le seul moyen que tu as de savoir si tu es complétement parano ou s'il t'évite vraiment ? soupira Nick.

- Dans tous les cas, ça à un rapport avec ce qu'il s'est passé hier, soupira Nicholas. Donc Nick tu vas t'habiller et tu vas emmener Blaine à Lima sinon il va psychoter.

- Mais non… se défendit mollement le bouclé.

Nicholas soupira.

- C'est ce qu'on disait hier en fait, tu craques complètement pour lui.

Blaine lui mit un coup de coude, les joues rouges.

- Arrête avec ça, c'est pas drôle !

- Si ça l'est ! se justifia le brun.

- Ouais, carrément ! confirma Nick.

- Niiick ! geignit le bouclé. T'es censé être mon meilleur ami ! Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule !

- Même si c'est amusant ? tenta le brun.

- Même !

- C'est pas drôle d'être ton meilleur ami, sourit Nick.

Blaine lui tira la langue, tentant de dissimuler un sourire.

- Bon… murmura t-il finalement. Qu'est-ce que je fais du coup ?

- Comme tu es idiot, on va retourner au Lima Bean, et on va aller vérifier si Kurt a vraiment disparu des radars. Tu viens Nico ?

- Nop', répondit ce dernier en soupirant, j'ai la flemme.

Nick leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ça ne m'étonne même pas. Bon tu viens Blainey ?

Il attrapa la main du bouclé et le tira hors du lit. (Blaine, faillit, soit-dit-en-passant se manger l'échelle du lit en trébuchant.)

Les deux garçons traversèrent rapidement l'école silencieuse pour se rendre au parking.

Nick s'assit place conducteur de sa voiture et la démarra rapidement. Le bouclé s'assit place passager et s'attacha sans un bruit.

- Eh… Blainey… T'es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux faire ?

- Ouais… murmura le bouclé, je veux y aller maintenant. Je… Je m'inquiète. Je sais que c'est con. On ne se connaît pas bien, lui et moi. Je sais qu'il ne me doit rien. Il a le droit de ne juste pas me répondre mais… Dans ce genre de situation tu… Peux faire des choses que tu ne ferais jamais en temps normal parce que… Parce que tu penses que tu es seul tu vois ? Et… Je suis trop inquiet Nick putain. Tu sais pas ce qu'il m'a dit avant de me claquer la porte au nez…

- Non effectivement, répondit Nick, doucement.

- Il m'a dit qu'il n'allait pas bien… Je… Pense qu'il est comme moi. Avant je veux dire. Sauf que lui… Je crois qu'il ne se bat pas tu vois ? Que si je ne lui dis pas… Que si je ne vais pas lui expliquer qu'on peut s'en sortir… Que c'est possible… Je crois qu'il ne s'en rendra pas compte tout seul.

- C'est ce que disait Nicholas, tu craques complétement pour lui, sourit le jeune homme en conduisant vers le Lima Bean.

- N'importe quoi… râla Blaine.

•••

- C'était sympa mais je ne pense pas qu'on se reverra, expliqua Kurt à Chelsea d'une voix calme.

- Oh… répondit la serveuse, déçue. Tu es sûr ? C'est dommage, vous alliez bien ensemble pourtant... Au fait il est venu ce matin, je sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé mais il a parlé avec Maria avant de partir en courant. C'était assez bizarre, et je crois qu'il pleurait.

Kurt comprit alors d'où venait le ton triste du second message laissé par le Warbler.

- Il lui a parlé de toi, déclara Gary, de son habituelle voix douce. J'étais dans la réserve à ce moment là, alors je n'ai pas tout entendu… Désolé.

Le serveur aux cheveux bouclés ressemblait beaucoup trop à Blaine au goût de Kurt. Leur ressemblance se limitait aux cheveux mais tout de même. C'était perturbant. Mais Gary était plus grand. Il avait 18 ans et Blaine 16. Il était grand de taille et Blaine, _ridiculement_ petit. Et Blaine savait pour Kurt. Du moins, Kurt pensait qu'il avait compris. Et ça faisait toute la différence.

- Donc lui il pense à te revoir tu vois ! s'exclama Chelsea, en souriant.

- Oui… Peut-être mais… Non, sourit simplement Kurt.

Et sur ces mots, Maria arriva en pestant pour que les trois serveurs se remettent au travail. Chelsea marmonna dans sa barbe quelque chose comme : « Elle vient un jour sur 100 et elle veut me donner des ordres ? Je vais lui enfoncer ses muffins dans le popotin moi, tu vas voir », qui fit pouffer Kurt, avant de monter à l'étage et Gary se remit à balayer piteusement.

Kurt ne voulait même pas demander à Maria ce que lui avait dit Blaine, pour qu'il se mette à pleurer par la suite... Ça ne l'intéressait absolument pas. Ouais. Il avait complétement tourné la page. …

Pendant qu'il servait un Cappuccino à une jeune fille aux cheveux roux du nom de Susan, Kurt se mit à penser aux relations qu'il partageait avec ses collègues du Lima Bean.

Tout d'abord, il y avait Chelsea, brune aux yeux verts, elle servait en salle la plupart du temps, ou assistait Kurt au comptoir quand il en avait besoin. Du haut de ses 20 ans, la jeune femme avait un caractère bien trempé et ne se laissait pas faire. Kurt l'aimait bien et il avait plus ou moins l'impression que c'était réciproque. Elle était franche, drôle, folle et ouverte d'esprit et c'était ce qui, pour le châtain, se rapprochait le plus d'une amie.

Ensuite il y avait Callum, serveur en salle (ou passeur de serpillère en chef, comme il le disait si bien) et bisexuel de 24 ans (même s'il se proclamait arbrosexuel et qu'il avait un copain), il avait les cheveux sombres et les yeux bleus (avec des taches orange-jaunes qui fascinait en quelque sorte le châtain). Il était drôle, sympathique, compréhensif, un peu fou sur les bords. Kurt l'aimait bien aussi. Et surtout, il savait désormais qu'il pouvait garder un secret. (Il lui avait en effet parlé de ses doutes envers Blaine quelques jours plutôt et le plus vieux n'avait rien dit à personne.)

Après il y avait Gary, qui nettoyait le café et aidait tout le monde tout le temps aux quatre coins du Lima Bean. Il avait 18 ans et Kurt avait appris de Callum qu'il jonglait entre plusieurs petits boulots car sa famille avait des problèmes d'argent. Il était timide, discret, doux et ne s'imposait jamais. C'était un collègue agréable, mais sa tendance à paniquer pour un rien énervait un peu Kurt. C'était la fin du monde à chaque fois qu'on lui faisait un reproche et il se mettait pratiquement à pleurer à chaque fois… Kurt voulait bien comprendre qu'il soit stressé et sur les nerfs mais quand même… Il avait les cheveux bruns bouclés (comme Blaine sans gel…) et les yeux bleus clairs (pas du tout comme Blaine !).

Il y avait aussi Betty, qui secondait Callum en salle. Kurt n'était pas particulièrement proche d'elle, et ils ne se parlaient pas beaucoup, mais elle avait l'air sympa. 25 ans, des cheveux châtains coupés en un carré court et un joli sourire sur le visage. C'était tout ce qu'il savait d'elle.

Et pour finir, il y avait Maria, une bonne femme de 38 ans que personne n'aimait vraiment. Elle ne venait presque jamais travailler, et c'était, pour ainsi dire, la première fois que Kurt la rencontrait et il ne l'appréciait déjà pas. Elle était de mauvaise foi et de mauvaise humeur et surtout, elle se permettait de donner des ordres à tout le monde, sous prétexte qu'elle était la plus âgée. Ce n'était pas, selon Chelsea, quelqu'un de sympa, et il fallait mieux garder ses distances avec elle… Étrangement, Kurt n'avait pas eu beaucoup de mal à appliquer ce conseil.

Et même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, le fait qu'elle ait fait _pleurer_ Blaine, le dérangeait beaucoup.

Au même moment, comme par magie, en parfaite synchronisation, deux Warblers que Kurt connaissait bien passèrent la porte du café. Nick. Et Blaine. _Blaine_. Kurt, comme par réflexe, comme par survie, lança à Gary :

- Gary, remplace moi 5 minutes s'il te plait. Je vais aux toilettes.

Et en un éclair, il était dans la réserve. Il n'alla même pas jusqu'aux toilettes, il se contenta de s'asseoir sur une caisse, un peu éloignée de la porte, à se demander ce qu'il fuyait. Et surtout _pourquoi _il le fuyait. C'était les faibles qui fuyaient. Et Kurt **n'était pas** faible.

La réponse lui parut soudainement évidente. Il fuyait Blaine. Il fuyait cet adorable garçon, parce qu'au fond, Kurt se doutait qu'il ne pourrait pas vraiment lui résister. Blaine lui inspirait tellement de choses que s'en était pathétique. Le magnifique capitaine des Warblers, à la voix d'or… Kurt le jalousait tellement. C'était méchant, oui, c'était égoïste. Mais Kurt n'arrivait même pas à détester Blaine pour ce qu'il était. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : ce garçon était parfait. Et Kurt craquait pour lui. Et tout irait bien dans le meilleur des mondes, ils vivraient heureux et adopteraient beaucoup d'enfants. Mais non. Ça ne marchait pas comme ça et ça ne marcherait jamais comme ça. Kurt savait que sa vie fonctionnait de travers. Alors il ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Il était Kurt et Blaine était Blaine. Ils n'y auraient rien entre eux. Jamais. Peut-être que Blaine s'imaginerait pendant quelques temps pouvoir faire sa « B.A » de l'année en aidant Kurt, mais cette envie n'était pas réciproque. Non. Kurt n'était pas un jouet au service de la bonne conscience de Blaine, ni de personne d'autre d'ailleurs.

Il fuyait le Warbler parce que ce dernier était dangereux pour lui. Oui. Et le Warbler était dangereux parce qu'il _savait_ et que tout était tellement mieux dans ce monde de fausses paillettes où Kurt faisait semblant de ne pas être triste…

Soudain, le châtain fut prit de panique. Et si Blaine le disait ? S'il avait la mauvaise idée de **vraiment** vouloir l'aider ? Non, non, non… Il ne fallait pas que ça arrive… Surtout pas…

Kurt attrapa sa tête entre ses mains. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il **pouvait** faire ?

•••

- Oui bien sûr que Kurt est ici, enfin… Il vient de partir aux… Aux toilettes mais il est là… balbutia Gary, qui tenait toujours son balai à la main.

Nick fit les gros yeux à Blaine, qui voulut disparaître 6 pieds sous terre. Ses joues rougirent et il se mit à fixer ses pieds, honteusement.

- Donc vous voulez commander quelque chose ? osa le serveur, nerveusement.

- Non ça ira, décida Nick, par contre est-ce que tu aurais vu Chelsea du coup ? Puisque Kurt est… Occupé.

- Elle est à l'étage ! déclara Gary, ravi de pouvoir finalement les aider.

Nick le remercia et entraîna Blaine dans les escaliers. Le brun faillit se re-manger une marche, ce qui l'obligea à relever les yeux et à se concentrer sur autre chose que le « mystère Kurt » qui lui occupait l'esprit.

- C'est elle, murmura t-il soudainement à son meilleur ami, dévisageant la serveuse qui l'avait si ''poliment'' éconduit le matin même.

- Tu avais raison, lui chuchota Nick, elle est super chelou, et je ne l'ai jamais vu non plus.

- Hey les gars ! Vous avez enfin compris que vous ne pouviez pas vivre avec seulement du café dans le sang et vous êtes venus manger un morceau ? les interpella Chelsea.

- Pas exactement non, grimaça Nick, alors que son estomac protestait bruyamment. Même si je ne dirais pas non pour le déjeuner, je meurs de faim.

Intriguée, la serveuse se rapprocha d'eux d'un pas rapide, le sourire aux lèvres.

- J'imagine que vous n'êtes pas non plus venus pour me taper la causette donc qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? questionna la brune.

Nick se tourna vers Blaine, comme pour le pousser à parler, mais le jeune homme resta silencieux, absorbé par sa contemplation du carrelage. Nick dût lui mettre un coup de coude dans les côtes pour le faire réagir.

- Euh.. Ouais… On… Euh… C'est à propos de Kurt… marmonna t-il, presque honteusement.

- Il m'a dit que vous n'alliez plus vous revoir, commenta la serveuse, un sourire au coin des lèvres, donc j'imagine que ça ne s'est pas si bien passé que ça. Il est parti se cacher quand tu es arrivé dans le café et tu veux que je t'autorise à entrer dans la réserve, c'est ça ?

- N-Non ! s'exclama le brun, pas du tout… C'est juste que… Gary a dit qu'il était parti aux toilettes…

- Oui, soupira Chelsea, il est parti se cacher. C'est ce que j'ai dit. T'es aveugles ou tu le fais exprès Blaine ?

- Il… Le fait pas exprès, déclara Nick avant de soupirer à son tour. C'est juste… Blaine.

- N'importe quoi, grommela le bouclé avant de s'adresser à la serveuse. Je suis venu ce matin… Pour parler à Kurt. Mais il n'était pas là…

- Ouais je t'ai vu, répondit Chelsea, et Kurt ne travaillait pas ce matin…

Nick mit un léger coup de pied dans le mollet du bouclé, ce qui le fit grimacer. Conscient d'avoir été totalement idiot.

- … Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement entre vous ? Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas mais...

- Il y a eu un… Malentendu, mentit Blaine. Mais euh… Tu pourras lui dire que je suis passé ?

À peine la jeune fille avait-elle acquiescé, que le bouclé trainait Nick hors du café.

- Tu vois il m'évite ! Même Chelsea l'a dit… murmura t-il tristement.

- J'ai faim, déclara Nick, l'air blasé.

- Nick… T'es pas drôle… Je suis mal là…

- Et moi j'ai faim, répliqua le brun. On va rentrer à la Dalton et s'arrêter dans un fastfood en chemin. Et une fois qu'on aura bouffé et résumé la situation à Nico', on va réfléchir à ce que tu pourras faire. Ok ? Mais là, par pitié : j'ai faim.

- Ok, murmura tristement le brun. Merci.

Nick lui sourit doucement et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami avant de le pousser gentiment vers sa voiture.

- Allons-y Blainey.

•••

Jeudi en début d'après-midi, Blaine entra dans le Lima Bean, seul. Il dut se dévisser le cou pour voir si Kurt était au comptoir puisqu'il y avait au moins 5 autres clients devant lui qui étaient tous plutôt grand. Il fut soulagé de voir que, effectivement, le châtain était bien présent.  
>Il se mordit la lèvre, et se rappela l'une des techniques de « ninja » que lui avait appris James : « Si tu ne veux pas qu'on te trouve : caches-toi. ». Il décida de mettre ce judicieux conseil à exécution. Il ne voulait pas que Kurt l'aperçoive et aille se cacher dans la réserve encore une fois. Il fit donc la queue, en se dissimulant le plus possible derrière le monsieur qui attendait devant lui. Et ça ne faisait pas de lui quelqu'un de bizarre, merci au revoir.<p>

Quand Kurt releva la tête pour servir son prochain client, il fut surpris de croiser le regard mordoré de… De Blaine. Il se mordit la lèvre, et essaya de s'empêcher de fuir. Pas tellement qu'il avait peur, non. Mais plutôt qu'il savait comment cette discussion allait tourner et… Qu'il ne le voulait pas. Il décida qu'ils n'avaient juste pas à se parler.

- Kurt ? commença le Warbler aux cheveux bouclés, je voulais…

- Qu'est-ce que ça sera ? le coupa t-il, sèchement.

- K-Kurt… tenta le brun, je voulais te dire…

- Qu'est-ce que ce sera ? répéta le châtain, sur le même ton, décidant que l'empêcher de discuter était la meilleure solution. Même si ça faisait très gamin.

- S'il te plait arrête… Écoute-moi…

- Blaine. Il y a des clients qui attendent derrière-toi. Dépêche-toi de commander.

Le Warbler se retourna rapidement pour voir qu'en effet, trois personnes attendaient derrière lui.

Il se rapprocha donc de Kurt et tenta doucement :

- Je veux t'aider… Je peux compr…

- Un café filtré c'est ça ? soupira Kurt en saisissant un gobelet et son marqueur.

- Kurt !

Sans l'écouter, Kurt, qui connaissait (_bien sûr_) la commande de Blaine, se mit à lui préparer son café. Blaine continuait d'essayer de lui parler, répétant que _Kurt je peux comprendre, Kurt je veux t'aider, s'il-te-plait laisse moi juste…_

Le châtain faillit lui renverser son gobelet en carton dessus tellement il lui tendit avec un empressement mal dissimulé.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'ai… De toi, lui murmura t-il. Alors arrête s'il-te-plait. Et… Ça m'arrangerait si tu faisais comme si tu n'avais jamais rien vu…

- Mais… protesta le Warbler.

- Maintenant va-t'en. Il y en a qui attende derrière toi.

Blaine finit par abandonner et alla s'asseoir, la tête basse, des yeux de chiot triste que Kurt s'empêcha de regarder parce que c'était beaucoup trop mignon pour sa volonté.

Il lança un dernier regard désolé au bouclé (que ce dernier, de dos, ne put pas voir) et se reconcentra sur la commande du client suivant. Il ressentait un légèrement pincement au niveau de son cœur parce qu'au fond… Ce n'était même pas comme s'il regrettait ce rendez-vous avec Blaine.

•••

Blaine revint le vendredi, et le samedi et puis le Lima Bean était fermé le dimanche, alors il se contenta de jouer à la console avec Nick et Nicholas. Il appréciait vivre en colocation avec eux. C'était… Cool. Même s'ils ne choisissaient pas leur chambre pour l'année… Ceux qui restaient pendant les vacances avaient au moins cette liberté là. Dans tous les cas, Blaine allait probablement devoir être le colocataire de Sebastian une année de plus… (Et puis même… Sebastian lui manquerait le cas contraire… Même s'il ne l'avouerait pas.)

Il revint encore le lundi au Lima Bean, puis le mardi, puis le mercredi. Il venait plusieurs fois par jour, pour optimiser ses chances de voir Kurt…

C'était comme jouer au chat et à la souris. Dès que Blaine entrait dans le Lima Bean, Kurt « allait aux toilettes ». Le plus possible. Au point qu'il était persuadé que tous ses collègues le pensaient constipé tellement ils le remplaçaient souvent au comptoir.  
>Mais le fait était que Kurt essayait de limiter au maximum les contacts, physiques ou vocaux… Et que l'acharnement du bouclé ne l'aidait pas beaucoup.<p>

Blaine quant à lui, refusait d'abandonner. À chaque fois que le châtain le repoussait, il se sentait un peu plus triste… Un peu plus… Comment dire, il détestait se faire repousser… Il avait toujours été plutôt mauvais perdant.. Même si ça n'avait rien d'un jeu.

Quand il retourna à la Dalton Academy le mercredi en fin d'après-midi, dépité, après être allé pour la deuxième fois de la journée au café, il fut surpris de voir Nicholas habillé. … Non pas que le jeune homme était exhibitionniste, mais plutôt qu'il trainait souvent toute la journée en pyjama. Les autres le traitaient de « geek », et Blaine se plaisait plus à penser que Nicholas aimait bien les jeux vidéo… Ok. Qu'il les aimait biennnnn… **Bien**.

Dans tous les cas, Nicholas était un Warbler, et donc, par définition, un de ses meilleurs potes. Donc c'était cool. Point.

- Tu as réussi à lui parler ? demanda le brun, pourtant pratiquement sûr de la réponse.

Blaine se contenta d'hocher négativement la tête.

- Où est Nick ? demanda t-il, tristement.

- Il est… Euhm… Jeff revenait aujourd'hui alors… J'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin… Si ? grimaça t-il.

- Non ça ira, répondit Blaine en grimaçant à son tour. Ils sont où ?

Blaine connaissait son meilleur ami, et il connaissait le petit ami de son meilleur ami. On ne pouvait pas les séparer une journée sans qu'inévitablement ils se retrouvent. Du sens **physique** du terme. Et même si ça ne lui était jamais arrivé il… Ne souhaitait pas les surprendre en pleine action. Vraiment pas.

- Au bout du couloir... C'est la 215 de ce côté non ? demanda t-il, montrant leur gauche.

La Dalton Academy était une belle bâtisse, mais… Il y avait un certain problème de numérotation des chambres. Un simple exemple : la 412 était à côté de la 143… Ce genre de chose… Tout à fait normal… Qui aidait beaucoup les élèves à retrouver leur chemin… Oui… Beaucoup…

Le Warbler aux cheveux bouclés hocha la tête.

- Ouais… C'était la chambre de John et Lucca non ?

Nicholas sourit.

- J'espère de tout cœur qu'ils vont se retrouver dans la même chambre l'année prochaine…

- Ouais… répondit Blaine en s'autorisant un léger sourire. Les pauvres… M'enfin j'imagine qu'ils vont laver les chambres entre temps… Du moins, j'espère qu'ils lavent les chambres… Et qu'ils changent les draps…

- Se serait crade sinon, admit Nicholas en riant. Mais très drôle. Imagine juste la tête de John quand il l'apprendra ! Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour pouvoir le filmer !

Blaine leva les yeux au ciel et ne put réprimer un sourire. John embêtait Nicholas en le traitant de « geek » et de « no-life », et Nicholas se défendait comme il pouvait… En faisant des sales coups à John… En toute amitié. Blaine ne pu s'empêcher de lever les yeux aux ciels. Ils étaient fatiguant mais qu'est-ce qu'il les aimaient _putain_.

- À propos de chambre ! J'ai trouvé ça aujourd'hui en fouillant dans les formulaires d'inscriptions quand je suis allé à l'administration, reprit Nicholas en lui tenant une feuille, ouais, ouais je sais c'est chiant, la direction est de retour. Finit la belle vie.

- Ça t'as jamais empêché de te coucher tard… Ou de ne pas te coucher du tout d'ailleurs… sourit Blaine avant d'attraper le papier.

- Quand j'ai vu ça, j'ai pensé à toi et à… Comment il s'appelle déjà ? Ah oui. Kurt. Tu m'avais bien dit qu'il était toujours au lycée non ? Je me suis dis que ça pourrait… Être bien.

Blaine, plus qu'intrigué, baissa les yeux et lut :

**« FORMULAIRE DE CANDIDATURE À UNE BOURSE D'ENTRÉE POUR LA DALTON ACADEMY. (Westerville, Ohio.) »**

* * *

><p>Re-coucou ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Si oui, n'hésitez pas à me le dire en review, c'est vraiment important pour moi. Ça me motive grave ! Si ça ne vous a pas plu, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, j'essayerais de m'améliorer.<p>

Je remercie Cindy (**Klaiindy**) pour être ma géniale béta-lectrice Je remercie Kakure (**Mayuno**), parce que même si tu sers globalement à rien, c'est rigolo de t'exploiter quand je suis pas sûre de ce que j'écris. (Ahah. Tu pues le caca. Ahem.) Je remercie **Lenny** parce keur sur tes fesses.

Et je crois que j'ai tout dis… Ah oui ! J'ai désormais (enfin) Twitter, mais je sais pas vraiment comme ça marche donc si vous trouvez un jour une "Tsuchito", c'est que c'est moi. En réalité sur n'importe quelle plate-forme, le pseudo Tsuchito m'appartient parce que… Parce que je l'ai créé tout simplement. o/

Je vous remercie encore pour être géniaux ! Vous êtes 17 à suivre Y.O.L.O et au bout de seulement 5 chapitres ! C'est géant ! (Enfin je trouve ça génial. Mais on s'en fout de moiiii.)

Bref, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser, je sais que je l'ai déjà dis, mais je suis déjà gâteuse à 14 ans donc caca.

À la prochaine ! Bisous bien baveux ! Je vous aime putain ! (Ceci n'est pas une référence.)


	7. FICTION ABANDONNÉE

[**FANFICTION ABANDONNÉE**]

Disons que j'ai abandonné cette fanfic il y a quelques temps déjà, et que j'ai tourné la page depuis, je ne souhaite donc pas la reprendre, désolé.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu cette fanfic, désolé pour tout ceux que ça déçoit. Et comme on dit dans la série **The 100** : _May we meet again. _

— Tsu'


End file.
